Adapting To Love
by AsianPon3
Summary: When a military experiment goes wrong, a young soldier finds himself in the new world of Equestria.  How will he adapt and will his foggy past come back to haunt him.  Octavia and Vinyl X OC.
1. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Hey everypony, i just wanted to start another story because i am getting kind of bored with the other one. I will still be adding chapters to the other one, but i think this story will give me more freedom to do what i want and also for you guys to suggest ideas on what you want to happen in the story. I have a general idea of where this story is going to go but if you think i should add something, just leave a comment and if I can make it work, then i will put it into the story.** **If you haven't read my other story yet, it is called Just My Luck. So I hope you all like this story and look forward to your input. **

"Judging by my calculations, he should now have increased muscle mass, intelligence, and the ability to adapt to whatever situation he may find himself in," the scientist said looking over at the subject. "Good. I want to run a little test." The man said as he walked over to the subject and pulled out a knife. The subject was unconscious and the man thrusted the knife into the subjects chest. "Excellent." The man said as the knife could not penetrate the subject's chest. "So what else will this chemical allow him to do?" the man asked as the scientist walked over to him. "Well Mr. Young, with this new chemical inside of him it will allow him to adapt to almost any situation. It will allow him to change his form even into an animal for stealth, his body is as hard as rolled tungsten plates, and his reflexes are more than four times faster and more responsive than any other soldier. We have indeed created the first generation super soldier." The scientist said as the man smiled. "And what about his memory. Will he remember who I am?" the man asked. "Well Mr. Young, we have had a bit of a problem with his memory. You see, when we enhanced all of his abilities, we also enhanced his memory. We have done the best we can to erase his memory but the chemical is too strong, but the only things he will remember will be short memory flashbacks." The man looked at the scientist and frowned. "I don't care if you have to work over time and not even sleep. But I want his memory to be fully erased. He can not know who I am and who did this to him." The man yelled at the scientist. "Yes sir, consider it done." The scientists stuttered. "Good, I will be back here in one hour and you better have made progress." Mr. Young said as he walked out of the room.

The scientist walked over to the subject and began to mumble as he picked up a scalpel. "He never appreciates any of the work we do. He has no idea how hard it was to create this chemical." The scientist said, as he was about to make an incision into the subject's head. Suddenly the subject woke up and started flailing around. His eyes zoomed around the room and finally fixated themselves on the man holding the scalpel. "Sedative, we need a sedative over here now." The scientist yelled as he ran away from the operating table. The subject jumped to his feet and looked around the room. He saw about a dozen guards, armed with standard military M16's close in on his position. "Restrain him now." The commander yelled as four of the soldiers ran up to him and forced him to the ground. The subject easily pushed them off of him and turned to a glass door. He then ran full speed through it and down the hallway.

As he was running he heard the alarm sound and saw that passages of the hallway were beginning to close. He turned to the right and saw a door at the very end of the hallway, which was painted black and yellow and read 'Danger, Dimensional Analysis Experiment'. The subject ran as fast as he could and burst through the door to escape the soldiers following him. As soon as the door opened the subject ran straight into the middle of the middle of the room in which he saw a bright light.

"No." Mr. Young yelled as the white light shot the subject and the subject disappeared. "Where did he go, where the hell did he go?" Mr. Young yelled at one of the scientist who was operating the device. "Sir, we don't know. There is no way to trace him to which dimension he went to." A scientist said. Mr. Young fell to the ground in defeat. He remained silent for a few moments before he silently murmured to himself, "My son, I am so sorry."


	2. Perfect Timing

**Hey everypony, here is the next chapter. I am also not going to change the main character into a pony, because one of my readers asked me not too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and make sure that you leave your suggestions and comments. The next chapter should be out in two days. Until then, have a wonderful week. **

In Ponyville

"Hey Twilight. You ready for the meteor shower tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering over Twilight. "Sure am Rainbow. I can't wait to try out my new telescope." Twilight said as she used her magic to disassemble it and put it into her saddlebag. "Alright, all we need now is Spike to pack the food and then we can go." "Yea, yea, I'm on it." Spike said as he went into the kitchen and came out with a small backpack full of snacks. "Can we go now? I'm bored." Rainbow Pleaded. Twilight gave a little giggle before they all walked out the door.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Rainbow, Twilight, and Spike had arrived on the tallest hill in Ponyville. As they scanned the area, they saw that their other friends were already there. "Hey girls." Twilight said as she walked over to them and set down her saddlebag. The others responded with various greetings. They all sat down and began to talk and eat the different types of snacks that Spike had brought.

Ten minutes or so of talking and laughter had passed when the first meteor flew through the sky. "Look girls." Twilight said as she levitated her telescope out of her bag and began to assemble it. The mane six stared in awe at the beautiful sight that now filled the sky. As Twilight peered through her new telescope with excitement, her face turned from one of joy, to one of horror. "Something is falling from the sky." Twilight yelled as the others looked at her with confused looks. "Of course Twilight. This is a meteor shower after all." Rainbow said. "No I mean a creature is falling from the sky." She said as she levitated the telescope in front of Rainbow. "Oh my gosh, there is something falling from the sky." Rainbow said in a panic. They all focused in on the creature and saw it falling towards a small wooded area not too far away. "Come on girls." Twilight said as they all started to run towards the small wooded area a few miles away.

Octavia P.O.V.

"Ugh, why did rehearsal have to take so long?" Octavia said as she walked down a small dirt path near the woods. It was around 9:00pm and was very dark outside when Octavia heard a loud crash in the woods. Octavia jumped at the loud sound but then became curious as to what caused it. She cautiously trudged through the woods until she came upon a giant crater. "I wondered what happened?" she said trying to look into the crater but couldn't see anything. She then heard a noise from behind her and she turned around. Standing in front of her were three stallions. She couldn't really see what they looked like but then the leader of the group took a step forward. "My, what is a beautiful mare like yourself doing out in the woods all alone and unprotected." The leader said with a laugh. Octavia now began to look around and search for a way to escape. "Hold her down." The leader said to the other stallions as the two of them approached her. Octavia bucked one of them in the side and tried to run away, but was tackled by the other pony. The leader of the group walked over to Octavia, who was now on her back, and stood over her. Octavia had tears forming in eyes and she was shaking in fear. "Don't even bother to try to scream." The leader said inches from her face. "Nopony is going to save you."

Then all of sudden out of nowhere a dark figure, running on two feet, punched the pony standing over Octavia and sent him flying about thirty feet into a tree. He then turned to the pony holding Octavia down and grabbed his tail and threw him about thirty feet right into the leader. The creature was now standing in front of Octavia, who was too scared to move, and looked towards the ponies. All three ponies got up to their hooves and looked at the creature. "You're going to pay for that." The leader of the group said as all three of them charge at the creature. They all went to buck, before they suddenly stopped. "Where did he go?" the leader called out as the three of them went back to back. As soon as the leader said this, the creature appeared, standing in the middle of them of them all. "Right here." He said as he kicked both of the henchman ponies, sending them flying into trees. He then looked right at the leader and grabbed him by his neck. "If I ever see you again, I promise that I will not hesitate to seriously injure you." He said as he threw the pony on the ground and watched him skid about twenty feet before stopping. The three ponies got up to their hooves and scampered away with their tails between their legs. The creature then turned around and looked at the other pony that was still lying on the ground in fear. The creature walked up to the pony and could tell that the pony was scared and exhausted.

The creature looked at the pony and noticed the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you." The creature said as he jumped into the crater and climbed out with a standard army issue backpack and supplies. He then took out a clear plastic stick and cracked it. The liquid inside began to glow and Octavia could now see the creature. The creature had very short black hair, with green eyes, and stood about six feet four inches. He also had on a pair of dark green pants, but no shirt and a set of dog tags around his neck. The creature placed the glowing stick around his neck and looked back at the pony on the ground. Octavia just stared at him for a few moments before she blacked out.

Twenty minutes later

Octavia slowly opened her eyes and could feel herself being carried. She slowly moved her head and stared up at the creature that was carrying her. She looked around and saw that they were on the road once again and headed towards Ponyville. "What is this creature and what does it want with me?" Octavia asked herself as she was still being carried. The creature looked down at Octavia and then straight ahead again. "So you can talk?" he asked. Octavia was stunned that this creature could talk, but didn't reply. "It's alright, you don't have to be scared of me." The creature said. Octavia was about to say something before the creature stopped dead in his tracks. He looked straight ahead before he saw six ponies running down the road towards him. He just stood there and watched, as the ponies got closer to him.

"Hey look, I see something." Rainbow dash yelled as she flew in front of the others. She landed about ten feet in front of the creature and saw that the creature was carrying Octavia. Rainbow Dash stood there in shock, not knowing what the intentions of this creature were. A few silent moments passed and the others finally caught up to Rainbow Dash. They all looked at the creature and saw Octavia in his arms. "Let her go." Applejack said glaring at the creature. The creature gently lowered Octavia to the ground and Octavia stood up on all four hooves. The creature then looked back at the other ponies before Rainbow Dash tackled him. The creature fell onto his back and Applejack jumped on him as well. The creature just stood up and both Rainbow Dash and Applejack fell off of him. He looked at them and than back at Octavia. "Friends of yours?" he said scanning all the different ponies and then looking at Octavia. Octavia nodded her head and the creature took a step forward. "Sorry if my looks may be a bit different than what you are normally accustomed too, but I mean you no harm in any way." He said. All the ponies looked at him and then looked at Octavia. "Then why were you carrying Octavia then?" Rainbow blurted. "Because I really didn't feel like it was the right thing to do to just leave her in the woods after she was almost raped." The creature annoying said as all of the ponies gasped and looked at Octavia for confirmation of what he was telling them. Octavia nodded her head and looked at the other ponies. "Please, he means no harm. He saved me from getting raped in the woods." She said as she looked at him. There were a few moments of silence before Twilight said something. "Well, whatever you are, how would you like to come back to the library and tell us about what happened?" Twilight asked. The creature looked at her and shook his head. "Splendid." Twilight said as they all started walking towards Ponyville. Octavia was walking next to the creature, that just recently saved her, and she couldn't help but feel something weird inside of her. A feeling of protection and peace as she walked next to him.

The trip to the Library took about forty-five minutes and they finally arrived at the front door. All of the ponies and the creature filtered through the door and each took a seat somewhere. The creature walked in and set down his backpack and took a seat on the couch. He could now see all the ponies more clearly now, that the lights were on. He looked at Octavia and then at the purple unicorn that was now sitting in front of him. He let out a sigh and then began to explain everything that had happened to him.

**Dont forget to leave your comments and suggestions on what i should add to the story. **


	3. Didn't See That Coming

**Sorry everypony, i have been so tired lately because of school and whatnot. I have a Calc and Psy. test next week, so i may not add a chapter for a few days. Thanks for reading and dont forget to leave suggestions on what you want me to do. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering in my face. I looked at her and then down at the ground trying to gather my thoughts. "I don't know. For some reason the only thing I can remember is that I used to be a warrior of some type back home. I can remember bits and pieces of it, but not enough to go into detail." I said still looking down at the ground trying to remember anything else that could help me piece together my past. As I looked up I noticed everypony staring at me. I sat there in silence as Twilight took a step forward. "So you don't even remember your own name?" she asked now standing in front of me. I thought for a moment, trying with all my might to remember who I was, before reluctantly shaking my head in shame.

"Oh, can I give him a name. Please, oh please, oh please." The pink pony yelled hopping around me. I just sat there shocked and confused. Before I could even say anything an orange pony with a cowboy hat pulled her away by her tail. "Sorry about that." Twilight said giving me a warm smile. I looked at Twilight and gave her a faint smile. I then noticed that she was staring at something I had around my neck. "What is that?" she asked as she came closer to me and inspected shiny metal object I had around my neck. I looked down and noticed that I had a set of dog tags around my neck. I took them in one hand and looked at them. The first tag had what appeared to be a bunch of random letters and numbers on it. "Well that's not a lot of help." I said to myself as I looked at the other tag and read it. "Project Genesis. What the hell is project Genesis?" I said to myself as I looked up and noticed Twilight staring at me in confusion. I stared at her for a second before saying anything. "I still don't have a name, and I have no idea what the hell Project Genesis is." Twilight looked at me with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we will help you as much as we can. But you still need a name." I looked at her and all the other ponies in the room that shook their heads in agreement.

"Can I name him now. Please, oh please, oh please. Well lets see, you came from the sky, but you were falling as well. How about we call you Flippy, or Fally, or how about Skyfallen cause you fell from the sky and all..." "Pinkie" everypony but Octavia yelled. I sat there for a moment before a smile drew across my face. "Skyfallen. I like that name" I said which made Pinkie bounce up and down in excitement. "Oh, I just realized something." Pinkie said as she stopped bouncing. "You are new in town and not everypony knows you." She said with a smile. "This calls for a party." "A party?" I asked in a rather curious tone. "Don't tell me you don't have parties where you are from." She asked. I looked at her with confusion before she blurted out, "You have never had a party. I am just going to have to make this the bestest most awesome party you have ever had." I looked at her with confusion before Twilight walked up to me. "Trust me, you are going to love it." She said as I slowly nodded my head. I looked around the room and noticed that most of the ponies looked exhausted and were half asleep, except for Pinkie. "Damn, where does she get all of this energy from." I thought to myself. I looked over at Twilight, who now had a glaze in her eyes. "I'm sorry to keep you all from your sleep. If you would just allow me to gather my things, I will be out of your way." I said getting up from the couch and walking towards my bag on the ground. "Wait. You don't have to go. You can stay here with me until you figure out who you are and how to get home." Twilight said as she walked towards me. "I really don't want to intrude into your home and..." Twilight cut me off. "It's not a problem at all. And besides, I would like to learn more about you anyway." She said with pleading eyes telling me to stay. I looked at her and then a sudden surge of pain filled my head, as I saw a little girl looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't go big brother." She said hugging my leg. "But I have to. Don't worry, I will always be there to protect you little sis." As soon as the memory lapse was over, I fell to the ground and began to pass out. The last thing I remember was being surrounded by all the other ponies and felt myself being lifted onto the couch.

Ponyville (1:30pm)

As I awoke from my hazy sleep, I noticed that I was now lying on the sofa inside of the library. "Ugh, what the hell happened?" I said sitting up on the couch before I saw heard a voice. "Well, you kind of passed out last night. We didn't know what to do, so we just laid you on the couch until you woke up." Twilight said coming over from the kitchen. I just sat there for a few moments before Twilight asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I looked at her and shook my head. "No thank you, I think I have some MRE's in that backpack." I said as I got up off the couch and walked towards the backpack.

After a few minutes of digging through the backpack, I managed to pull out a MRE. "Perfect" I said as I opened it up and sat back down on the couch to eat it. Twilight walked over and sat down on the couch next to me. "So what is a MRE?" she asked looking at what I was eating. "Well, MRE stands for Meal Ready to Eat. Basically it is what I used to eat when I was on my world." I said taking another bite out of the chicken and rice. "Is that meat?" Twilight gasped as she saw pieces of chicken in the rice. I looked at her and let out a little laugh. "No, its not. Where I am from, the only thing we get to eat is protein supplement tofu." I said with another bite. Twilight looked at me confused. "What do you mean protein supplement?" she asked. I looked at her not knowing the answer. "I don't really know. I guess I never really asked why before." I said as I finished off the MRE. "So tell me something. Have you ever seen anything like me before?" I asked setting the empty package on the coffee table in front of me. Twilight looked at me and shook her head no. "So I'm the first of my kind to ever be here then." I asked, almost knowing the answer. Twilight nodded her head yes. "Hmm, that's what I thought. Well since we have don't have a lot to talk about with me, would you mind telling me about your friends last night?" I asked. Twilight looked at me and smiled as she went into great detail about all of her friends.

"So how can that pink pony be related to Octavia? Octavia is like the complete opposite of her." I said which made Twilight giggle a little. "Well, they are sisters but Octavia has a different passion than Pinkie. While Pinkie enjoys the laughter of friends and just being herself, Octavia enjoys peace and quiet along with classical music. She also doesn't really have many friends besides Vinyl." "Who is Vinyl?" I asked. "Oh, Vinyl is just Octavia's roommate and long time friend." Twilight said. "Oh I see. So tell me more about this Octavia pony." I asked Twilight before a pink blur burst through the door. "Hey guys. Come on over to Sugar Cube Corner." Pinkie said as she bounced out the door. I looked at Twilight, who gave me a smile and motioned for me to walk with her. I then proceeded to get off the couch and head out the door towards Sugar Cube corner.

After a fifteen-minute walk, we finally arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. "So what are we doing here?" I asked as we now approached the front door. "You'll see," said Pinkie as she opened the door and we walked in. "Well, I'm not going to see much of anything with the lights off." I said as the lights suddenly flickered on. "Surprise" was all I heard and I looked around to see about eighty ponies or so fill the room. "What the hell is going on?" I said as I turned to Twilight for an answer. "Silly, this is your party." I looked around the room and noticed all the ponies staring at me. "Hey Twi, you mind helping me out here?" I asked as Twilight walked forward and introduced me. All of the ponies just stood there with looks of curiosity or lust in their eyes. "Hey Twi, why are some of them giving me strange looks?" I asked not moving. She was about to answer before Pinkie shouted, "Alright everypony, lets get this party started." As soon as she said this, I was ambushed with ponies surrounding me asking me different questions.

After about a twenty minute Q&A, Twilight managed to pull me away. "Thanks Twi, I'm not much of a people, or in this case, pony person." I said with a little laugh. Twilight let out a small giggle before Octavia approached us. "Hey Twilight, do you mind if I have a few minutes with him alone?" she asked. Twilight gave a smile and then walked off towards the food counter. "Hey Octavia, did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked as she stood in front of me. "I just wanted to thank you for everything that you did yesterday. If it wasn't for you I could have been..." she trailed off as a few tears fell down her face as she thought of what could have happened to her if I wasn't there. I looked at her and got down on one of my knees to look her in the eyes. "Octavia. Are you alright?" I asked as she threw her hooves around me and gave me a hug as she began to cry. This caught the attention of most of the ponies in the room. They all stopped and looked at the scene unfolding in front of them. Octavia noticed this and quickly released me from her hooves and wiping away her tears. "Sorry about that everypony. Just lost control of myself for a second." She said as all the ponies began to party again. Octavia then looked back at me before saying that she had to go. As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but notice her face had turned bright red. "How strange," I thought to myself as some of the ponies at the party surrounded me again. Another twenty minutes of Q&A went on before I was asked a rather weird question. "So do you have a marefriend?" one of the ponies asked which sparked the interest of a lot of the other ponies at the party, including Octavia. I just looked at her before asking a question of my own. "What is a marefriend?" I asked. All the ponies around me, including Octavia blushed before they tried to explain to me what a marefriend was.

After about five minutes of explanation, and a little bit of awkwardness, I finally understood what a marefriend was. "Well, now to answer your question. I do not have a mare friend." I said looking at the ponies and wondering why they would ask a question like that. As soon as I responded, most of the pony's faces had become great smiles, including the mane six, except for Twilight and Fluttershy. As I was surround by all of the ponies, a loud thundering crash followed by a little shake of the ground could be heard from outside. Everypony stopped and ran straight for a window to try and see what had happened. Outside in the middle of Ponyville was a blue and red scaled dragon that stood about a hundred feet tall. "What the hell, you have dragons here too?" I asked looking annoyed as looks of fears filtered through everypony. I looked around and saw that the mane six had disappeared. As I looked back out the window again, I noticed them all standing outside about to confront the dragon. "What the hell are they thinking?" I said as I threw open the door and ran outside.

As I neared the mane six, I could hear the dragon let out a monstrous roar and raise his fist as if he was about to attack. I saw the dragon then slam his fist into the ground only feet away from where the mane six were standing. As I finally caught up to them, I asked them what the dragon was doing here. Twilight turned to me and said, "He wants all of our gems, or he is going to destroy the town and start hurting everypony here if we don't give them to him." Twilight said in horror. I looked up at the dragon and then back at Twilight. "Doesn't seem that tough to me." I said as the dragon heard this and turned his attention to me. "What did you say creature." The dragon yelled. I looked back at Twilight and the others before saying, "You might want to take a few steps back." I then turned back to the dragon and began to speak. "Umm, I do believe I said that you don't seem that tough to me, and I just want to add that only a coward would use his size to bully others into getting what he wants." As soon as I said this, the dragon raised his fist and smashed it right into me. All of the ponies including Octavia gasped in horror at the sight of seeing their new friend crushed to death. As the dragon lifted his fist, he let out a laugh. "Ha, not so tough now are you." He said. All of the ponies in the window and even the mane six had tears in their eyes, before they saw something walk out of the hole the dragon just made.

"Wow, that actually managed to tickle." I said as I walked out of the hole completely unharmed. "Oh my gosh, he's alive." Rainbow said with joy in her voice. I looked back at the mane six before motioning them to stand back. They took a few steps back and I looked at the dragon again. "Whatever your name is, leave now and I will promise not to hurt you." I said as I stared at him. The dragon gave out an evil laugh before speaking. "Oh yea, and what if I refuse?" he asked. I smiled as he said this and took a few steps forwards. "Then I am going to have to hurt you." I said with a smirk on my face. The dragon let out another laugh and responded with, "Just try me."

As soon as the dragon said this, I lunged forward and punched the dragon in the stomach. The dragon let out a grunt of pain and was sent flying about two hundred feet from where I stood, and landed on the outskirts of town. Within another second I was already on top of the dragon, looking at him in eyes. "That was only a fraction of my power. If you ever decide to show your face here again, I will not hesitate to kill you." I said as the dragon motioned his head up and down. As soon as I jumped off the dragon, he got up and flew away as fast as he could. I stood there and watched him for a few moments before I started walking back towards town.

As I reached the middle of town, all of the ponies that had been watching, quickly left Sugar Cube Corner and surrounded me. I walked towards Twilight who had a shocked expression on her face before telling her to meet me inside. As I said this, I walked back into Sugar Cube Corner followed by Twilight and the mane six and closed the door behind. I walked over to a table and sat down, followed by the others. "Mind telling us, what's going on?" Twilight asked as I let out a sigh. "Well, lets just say I haven't been completely honest with you."


	4. What Really Happened

**Hey everypony, hopefully this is better now. Whenever a new person speaks, i start another paragraph. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for you comments, suggestions, and support. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 4

"It's true that I don't remember much of my past. In fact I don't remember almost any of it besides my combat training. But there was something else I didn't mention before. I didn't remember it until I had that memory lapse and passed out on the ground."

_Skyfallen's Memory_

"Don't go big brother." She said hugging my leg.

"But I have to. Don't worry, I will always be there to protect you little sis." I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I looked over towards the military transport waiting for me to finish my goodbyes. I turned around to face my mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry mother. I will be back soon." I said as I pulled her and my little sister in for a hug. After a few moments of silence, we released our embrace and I walked over towards the green and brown camouflaged painted jeep and took my seat. The corporal to my left nodded his head and started the ignition. I looked towards my mother and sister and gave them a loving smile as the corporal put the jeep into gear and began to move.

_Skyfallen's Memory (3 hours later)_

I looked to my left and right and noticed nothing but a long corridor with a metal door at the end. I looked towards the corporal who nodded and escorted me to the door. As we walked through the door, my eyes were astonished to what I found. I saw a medical team, complete with operating table and tools, as well as some strange metal chamber. I took a few more steps inside the room before being approached by one of the medical staff.

"Sir, we just want to remind you that at any time during the experiment you may feel... slight discomfort." I looked at him, in a way you would look at a child that wasn't telling you the full truth.

"And by slight discomfort, you mean?" I said waiting for a response.

"By slight discomfort, we mean excruciating pain by having parts of your body genetically altered."

I looked at him with a sarcastic smile. "Great, looking forward to it." I said as I walked down towards the metal chamber. After a minute of thorough inspection of the chamber, an older looking scientist with a white lab coat approached me.

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived. Allow me to introduce myself I am..." but my speaking cut him off.

"Dr. Winchell Eyinschlef. I read one of your books on crossover-biochemical-engineering." I said which made the doctor smile.

"I see. A fan of my work are we?" he said in an amusing tone. I looked at him and just smiled, before he continued. "As you may know, for centuries scientists have experimented with the human genetic code. We know that the genetic code is what makes a person who they are. But what if I told you that I found a way to alter that genetic code and thus alter the human host as well." I stood in silence, thinking about what he had said before I responded.

"So I assume that is why I am here. To figure out if we can in fact alter the human genetic code."

The doctor smiled and turned towards the metal chamber. "Precisely my dear boy. But we are not only going to alter your genetic code with other humans, but with animal and other specially acquired genetic code."

I looked towards the doctor a bit confused. "What do you mean specially altered genetic code?" I asked waiting for a response.

Winchell turned to me and I could see a faint smile on his face forming. "Well, so to speak. We are going to inject you and modify your genetics with alien genetic code. But do not worry, we have combined all the advantages of the different genetic codes and biochemically engineered them to survive in a host."

"So you are telling me, that if this works I will be some sort of super human?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Not only that, but you will be able to reconfigure your genetic code to help in any situation. In a sense, you are able to adapt to whatever situation you may find yourself in."

I stood still and stared at the metal chamber with a smile. "Any situation?" I said to myself. I looked over towards Winchell and gave him a smile. "I'm ready." I said as the metal chamber opened and I stepped in.

"Remember, try not to move and everything will be fine." Winchell said as he strapped me in.

"But, what if I suddenly have the urge that I don't want to do this anymore." I said sarcastically as Winchell tightened the last strap.

"Well, then it sucks to be you." He said as he gave me a smile and the chamber door shut after he stepped out.

I looked around as best as I could, but I was blinded by the bright light at the top of the chamber.

"Are you ready to begin?" I heard a voice say from the speaker inside of the chamber.

"I don't think I have a choice." I said sarcastically as I heard the machine power up and felt myself being injected with the specially modified genetic code.

Back in Ponyville

"Well you guys know the rest after that. I woke up, freaked out, and ended up here in Equestria." I looked around to see the mane six shocked in disbelief.

"That is so awesome." Rainbow Dash said with an energetic voice. I looked around the room and then straight ahead. A smile crept across my face before I spoke.

"You can come on out now Octavia." I said in a calm tone of voice. Behind the main counter, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch poked their heads out and then walked into the open.

"How did you know we were there?" Octavia asked curiously.

I smiled and began to speak. "I knew you were there from the beginning. I could hear your breathing as well as your friends." I said shooting them both a smirk.

All of the ponies in the room gasped at what I said. "How can you hear us breathing?" Octavia blurted out. This is only made me smile.

"As you know, all of my abilities are enhanced. This also includes my hearing." I said modestly. All of the ponies began to rub the back of their head in embarrassment, forgetting that I told them all of this earlier.

"Oh, yea, sorry about that." Octavia said with a blush. I then looked at Twilight before asking her a question.

"Hey Twilight, would you mind taking me back to your place? I think I need a new pair of clothes." As soon as I stood up I heard a ripping noise and my pants fell to the ground. All of the ponies' faces, except for Vinyl's, blushed a deep vibrant red as they looked at my almost completely nude body.

"Ok, this seems a little awkward." I said which made all the ponies except for Vinyl and Rainbow stare to the side in embarrassment. Rainbow began walking forward until she was only about two feet away from me. I took a step back in uneasiness.

"Rainbow, what are you doing?" I asked looking concerned.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm not doing anything." She said seductively, taking another step towards me.

"Um, can I have a little help here?" I asked looking towards the others who were still staring at me. To my surprise, Vinyl ran up behind Rainbow, grabbed her tail and pulled her away. She mumbled something that nopony could hear, except for me, which made me stare at Octavia. Octavia noticed this and blushed again. I turned back to Twilight, who now had her focus again, and asked her if we could go.

"Oh, we can go right now." She said walking towards the door. I grabbed my pants and followed her out.

As we left Sugar Cube Corner, I noticed a crowd of ponies waiting for me. I looked at them and then at Twilight.

"Uh, Twilight." I said as Twilight's horn started to glow. I felt myself becoming enveloped in a purple aura and was then transported inside the library.

"What the hell was that?" I asked looking at Twilight who had a blush on her face.

"That was my teleportation spell." She said. I looked at her for a few moments before I walked over to my backpack and started to dig through it.

"Ha, found it." I said as I pulled out a new pair of pants and shirt. I quickly changed and felt much better. I set the ruined clothes down next to the bag and took a seat on the couch.

"So do you think you can teach me teleportation spell?" I asked which made Twilight's eyes gleam with joy. She quickly started floating books over from her shelf onto the table in front of me. I looked at her and then back at the pile books.

"Damn, what have I just gotten myself into?" I said as Twilight walked over to the couch and sat down.


	5. That's New

**Hope you all like this chapter. It was pretty fun writing it. Thanks for reading and dont forget to comment and leave suggestions on what i should do next. **

Chapter 5

"I can't do it Twilight," I said as in a defeated tone. Twilight looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well I didn't expect you to get it your first time silly," she said inching a little closer to me. I didn't notice what she was doing until she was only about six inches away from me.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw her staring at me with a seductive look. She inched even closer until her face was in front of mine.

"Just relax, I read a book about this." She said as she forcefully pressed her lips against mine. I was too shocked to do anything until I felt her tongue enter my mouth. I quickly pulled away.

"Twilight, what the hell do you think..." I was cut short as I started to feel a sharp pain envelope my entire body. I fell to the ground grasping my chest in pain. "What the hell is happening?" I yelled cringing.

"Sky, don't move. I'm going to get help right away." Twilight said as she ran out the door. I just laid there in pain for a few more minutes before my body started to return to normal. I quickly stood up and examined myself.

"Everything seems to be fine." I said as I looked up from my body and towards the pile of books on the table. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I looked over towards the books and was about to pick one up, when the book suddenly levitated towards me.

"What the hell?" I said as the book fell to the ground about six inches away from me. I looked at the book again and just stared at it. Nothing happened. "That was just too strange." I said as I reached for the book and it began to levitate again. I stared at it before realizing that I was the one controlling it. "How the hell can I do this?" and then the thought of Twilight kissing me came into my head. "Interesting. I think when Twilight kissed me, I got some of her DNA from her saliva and my body adapted to using magic." I stared down and smiled, before I got up from the couch looked outside through one of the windows.

I could see numerous ponies walking around outside. "I wonder?" I said as I began to think really hard about teleporting. I suddenly felt myself lift off the ground and teleport. A bright flash appeared and a second later I found myself standing outside. "Hell yea, it worked." I said as the numerous ponies began to crowd around me. I looked at them and noticed they all had deep red blushes on their faces. I stood there for a moment before I realized what they were staring at.

"Where the fuck did my clothes go?" I said aloud as everypony was still staring at me. I quickly covered my manhood and thought really hard about teleporting to Twilight's Library. Another bright light appeared and I was gone.

There was another flash of light and I appeared in the library. I looked around and noticed that Twilight and her friends, including Octavia and Vinyl, were standing behind me. They all had the same crimson red blushes that the other ponies had. I again quickly covered my man hood. "Turn around." I yelled as all of the ponies, except for Vinyl, turned around. I quickly grabbed my clothes that were lying in a pile from where I originally teleported from and quickly put them on. After a minute, I turned around to notice all of the ponies looking at me again.

"Twilight, can I have a word with you in the kitchen please." I said walking over towards the kitchen. Twilight followed me in and closed the door.

"Why were you naked?" was the first thing she asked? I looked at her before giving her my answer.

"Well it seems that whenever I teleport, I lose all of my clothes." I said somewhat angrily, which made Twilight shocked.

"Wait, how did you teleport?" she asked. I looked at her and then said.

"Remember when you forcefully put your tongue into my mouth? Well apparently whenever I encounter someone else's DNA, my body copies and stores that DNA for me to use. In this case, since I acquired your DNA from your saliva, I got your ability to cast magic." I said looking at her. All Twilight could do was blush and look away from me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to...I didn't know that was going to...can you ever forgive me?" she said with faint tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Twilight, I have already forgiven you. Besides, now you can teach me different types of magic." I said which lifted Twilight's mood. She smiled and wiped away her small tears before we came out of the kitchen.

As we came out of the kitchen, I noticed all of the ponies talking and then stop as they saw me. I turned my attention to Twilight, who took her position among her friends.

"Alright, I have some stuff to do so why don't you girls show Sky around town." Twilight said which made all the ponies eyes widen.

"Sure thing partner." Applejack said as she approached me. "Well how bout we go on down to Sweet Apple Acres and I can show you around there." A.J. said.

"Not so fast." Rainbow Dash said as she flew between A.J. and me. "If anypony is going to show Sky around town, it's going to be me." Rainbow said defensively.

"Like he would want you two to show him around town. He needs to look elegant and pristine, and nopony but me has the glamour to do so." Rarity said in a boastful tone.

"Well what if I wanted to show him around town. I can take him to all of the fun spots and we can even bake a cake or something." Pinkie said bouncing around the other ponies arguing.

I stood there for a moment and watched as all the ponies were arguing with each other about who should my tour guide. I slowly backed away so nopony would notice me and walked up to Vinyl.

"Do you want to show me around town?" I asked as a grin appeared on her face and she nodded her head. She took one look at Octavia and whispered something in her ear, which I could hear, which in turn made me let a little laugh causing Octavia to blush. Vinyl turned back to me and nodded her head.

"Let's go" she said as we both walked out the door of Twilight's house.

After a minute or so of walking, I turned back to see that the ponies were still arguing about me. I looked at Vinyl and began to make small talk.

"So where too first?" I asked as Vinyl looked up at me with a grin on her face.

"Well first off, I'm going to show you where Octavia and I live." I nodded my head before asking her a question.

"So Vinyl, can you please tell me why everypony here is so crazily obsessed about me?" I asked which made Vinyl give out a laugh.

"Well you see, there are not many colts here in Equestria. And the ones that are here are usually already taken. So whenever a mare sees another colt, or in your case a human, they all try to go after him before another mare can steal him."

"I see. So can I ask you another question?"

"Sure," Vinyl said as we continued to walk.

"Ok, well it's kind of a two part question. Why don't you get all crazy over me like every other mare does, and why do you care so much for Octavia?" As soon as I said this Vinyl stopped and looked at me.

"Well to answer your first question, I never said I wasn't crazy about you. I like you a lot, just like every other mare in this town. And second, the reason I care so much for Octavia, is because she is like a sister to me. Ever since she took me in when I didn't have a place to stay, and couldn't even afford to eat. She helped me get back on my hooves and I will never be able to thank her enough for what she did for me." Vinyl said as I saw a tear come down from the bottom of her glasses.

"I'm sorry Vinyl, I didn't mean to make you cry." I said which made Vinyl laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm not crying because I'm sad or anything, I'm crying because I'm just so happy that I found someone as nice and kind hearted as Octavia." Vinyl said wiping away her tear.

We continued to walk for another couple of minutes before we arrived at a two-story house. "Well here we are." Vinyl said as she opened the door and we walked in. I was amazed to see that the house was so big. It had a couch and coffee table in the middle of the living room and a moderate sized kitchen. There was a fireplace across from the couch and a bookshelf next to it. As we continued walking around the house, I noticed a lot of pictures of Vinyl and Octavia with instruments.

"So you guys play instruments?" I asked in which Vinyl nodded her head.

"Yes we do. We can give you a private show later." She said somewhat seductively which made me, blush before she started to laugh. As we headed upstairs, we arrived at a small hallway.

"This is my room," Vinyl said as she opened the door and we stepped in. There were records thrown around the room and the bed was messed up. I looked to see that the floors were also littered with bits of crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Looks a little messy." I said jokingly to Vinyl. Vinyl looked at me confused before saying.

"This is what my room looks like after I cleaned it. You should see it when I don't." she said with a little laugh. I couldn't help but smile and we left her room. "Over here is Octavia's room, but I'm sure you are going to be seeing lots of it soon anyways."

I looked at Vinyl and we both laughed. After showing me the spare bedroom, we walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"So tell me more about Octavia?" I asked which made Vinyl smile.

"Why, do you like her or something?" Vinyl said with a serious face. I blushed a little before Vinyl broke out into laughter. "I'm only teasing you. But by the way you reacted, I take it that you do kind of like her."

"Well, I wouldn't say like her, but there is something different about her and you that I do like."

"Oh, you mean by the fact that we are both lesbians?" Vinyl said with a neutral face and I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"Oh, uh, I didn't..."

"Chill out, I was only kidding. I'm so good at that." She said before I gave her a playful nudge with my fist.

"Yea you are. Anyway, may I ask you a favor?" I said looking at Vinyl who now had a curious look on her face.

"Sure, you can ask, but I'm not sure if I can deliver." I looked at her and began to speak.

"I was wondering, if I could stay in your spare bedroom. I don't really have a place to stay and I don't feel comfortable staying at Twilight's." I said looking up at Vinyl waiting for an answer.

"Oh, sure you can. Besides I think Tavi would like it if you stayed here anyway."

"Thank you so much Vinyl, and I promise I won't be a hindrance." I said getting up from the couch and walking towards the door. "I will be right back, just let me grab my stuff from Twilight's house and I will be back soon." I said as I waved goodbye to Vinyl and walked out the door towards Twilights.


	6. The Best of Friends

**Study for tests or write another chapter? I think you all know what my answer was. Thanks for reading and all of your helpful comments and support. Like i said, i have a few tests this week, so i think the next chapter will be coming out around Thursday or Friday. So again, thanks for reading and hope you all have a wonderful week. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 6

"I'm so glad that Vinyl is letting me stay in the spare bedroom," I thought to myself as I walked back to Twilight's house. As I was walking through town, I noticed that many of the ponies were staring at me as I continued to walk. "Just keep walking and don't stop" I told myself as I neared Twilight's house. As I opened the door, I walked in to see a white coat pony with a multicolored tail and mane that was almost one and half times the size of a regular pony, and had both wings and a horn.

"Hey Sky." Twilight said as she walked up to me with a smile on her face. "I would like you to meet Princess Celestia." I stood there for a moment looking over at the Princess and gave a courteous bow.

"Hello Princess." I said as I rose from my bow. "What brings you here?" The princess smiled and walked over to me.

"Well, you are the reason that brings me here. Twilight here has told me all about you and where you come from." I looked at Celestia a little shocked that Twilight had told her, before she continued. "Don't worry Sky, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I only wanted to thank you for helping Ponyville deal with the dragon incident." I looked up at Celestia and smiled.

"It was no big deal, really. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing while the dragon was threatening to destroy the town and hurt your subjects." I said in a calm voice. This made the Princess smile.

"Well again, thank you." she said before asking me another question. "I was also wondering what you are going to be doing while you stay here in Ponyville."

"Well, Vinyl has already agreed to let me stay in her guest room at her house. As for what I am doing, I do not really know." I said as Celestia raised her hoof to her chin and began to think.

"Well how about you try to find yourself a job. I'm sure that anypony will hire you after seeing what you did for the town." I looked up at her and thought to myself quietly.

"I guess I could try to find a job." I said looking at Celestia.

"Excellent. Oh, and before I forget I wanted to give you something as a thank you for helping with that little dragon problem." Celestia then levitated a bag and three golden tickets in front of me. "Now the bag there contains 1,000 bits. Bits are what we use as currency here in Equestria. And the three tickets are for you and two friends to attend the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot next week. If you have any questions I'm sure Twilight would be more than happy to help." As soon as she said this, there was a blinding light and the next thing I knew, Celestia had vanished.

I looked down at Twilight who was standing next to me. "So tell me what this Grand Galloping Gala is." I said as I went towards the couch and sat down followed by Twilight.

"Well, the Grand Galloping Gala is a social event in which all of the important ponies and even some non-ponies go to socialize and have a good time." I looked at Twilight and then at back at the tickets.

"So basically, it's a night filled with wealthy and political ponies having small talk about how wonderful their lives are or how well their business or politics are doing?" I asked which made Twilight nod. "Great, this is going to be fun." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"It won't be so bad. You will have me and all of my friends." I looked at Twilight before looking back at the tickets.

"So since you are already going, then that means that I have two extra tickets then right?" I asked as Twilight thought for a second and nodded her head. "Good, I know exactly who I am going to give these too." I said as I put them in my pocket and looked at the bag of bits sitting on the coffee table. "So how much exactly is a 1,000 bits" I asked which made Twilight think for a moment and smile.

"Well let's just say that a 1,000 bits is a very large sum of money. Most things like food and water only cost a few bits, and clothes from Rarity only cost about thirty to forty bits per outfit." Twilight then thought of something and began to speak again. "Since you will be attending the Gala, you will need to dress formally. I'm sure Rarity would be able to make you a suit if you asked her too. Of course you will have to pay for it, but it should only cost around a hundred bits or so."

"A hundred bits." I said to myself. "Alright, I will head over there tomorrow so she can make me a suit. Thanks Twilight." I said and stood up from the couch and walked towards my backpack on the ground. I gathered all of my belongings and packed them away. "Alright Twilight, I am going to go over to Vinyl's house now." I said which caused Twilight to become a little sad. "Don't worry Twilight, I will be back tomorrow after Rarity's and we can begin on new magic lessons." After I said this, I could tell Twilight's mood had become slightly better.

"Alright Sky, I will see you tomorrow then." She said as I waved goodbye and headed out the door.

I began walking towards Vinyl's house while trying to orientate myself with the area around me. A few minutes of walking and I finally returned to the house. I gave a knock on the door and a few seconds later, I saw Vinyl open the door.

"Hey you found your way back." She said in a surprised tone. I began to laugh a little and walked through the door.

"Yea I did, and you are never going to believe what I got for you and Octavia." I said with a little excitement in my voice. I then walked upstairs and set my stuff down in the spare bedroom and walked back downstairs. As I approached the living room, I could see Vinyl and Octavia sitting on the couch talking to each other.

"What do you mean you said he could stay here." Octavia said to Vinyl in a somewhat angry tone.

"Because Tavi, having him here will not only be cool, but we will also be able to spend more time with him. And I know how much you like him." Vinyl said as I let a slight couch to let them know I was standing close to them. The cough made Octavia jump and once she turned around her face become crimson red with embarrassment.

"Uh, how long were you standing there?" she asked stuttering a few times. I let out a little laugh and walked in front of them both.

"Long enough," I said which made Octavia blush even more and Vinyl start to laugh. "Alright, well first things first. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay in your guestroom until I can find a place of my own to stay. This is just a little thank you for your generosity." I then pulled out a bag of 500 bits and set them on the table in front of them. I then looked to see both of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sky, how did you even get this." Vinyl blurted out still staring at the bag.

"Well, you remember that little dragon problem we had a little bit ago. Well when I arrived at Twilight's house I was greeted by Princess Celestia and she gave me this as a thank you for taking care of the problem." Both Octavia and Vinyl looked at each other and then back at me before Octavia spoke.

"You mean, you met Princess Celestia, and what was she doing here?"

"Well the Princess just wanted to thank me for my help earlier and she also came here to help me fit in. She suggested I find a job and I already told her that I found a place to stay." Octavia and Vinyl both began to think.

"Well if you want to Sky, I can try to help you find a job." Vinyl said with smile on her face.

"Why thank you Vinyl. I think that would be very nice." I then reached into my pocket and pulled out only one of the three Gala tickets. "Princess Celestia also invited me to this." I flashed the ticket in front of them and both of them stared at it in shock.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Vinyl said looking at it closer. "No way, you got invited to Gala. You are so lucky." Vinyl pouted a little. I looked at Octavia and noticed that she too was a little jealous.

"Wow, it would have been so nice to be invited to the Gala and not have to perform." Octavia said with a little depression in her voice. I smiled at her and began to speak again.

"Well aren't you two in for a surprise." I then pulled out the two other tickets and flashed them in front of Octavia and Vinyl. "The princess also included two extra tickets, and I have decided to take both of you as my dates." I then handed each of them a ticket and was soon pounced on by Vinyl.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Vinyl continued to say as she hugged me tighter and tighter.

"Your welcome Vinyl" I said as she slowly began to loosen her grip and get off of me. I then looked over Octavia who was sitting on the couch quietly. I took a few steps toward her and sat down next to her. "Aren't you excited Octavia?" I said and was then pulled into a tight hug by Octavia.

"Thank you so much." She said as tears fell down the side of her face. "Thank you for everything you have done for me." She then slowly pulled away and wiped the tears away from her eyes. I sat there with a comforting smile on my face.

"Your welcome Octavia, and if you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask." I said as Vinyl butted in.

"What about me?" Vinyl said with a cute pouty look.

"Yes, you too Vinyl. If you both ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask." Both ponies looked at me and gave me smiles of joy.

"Alright, well I am going to go explore Ponyville a little more. I will be back in a little bit ok." I said as I got up from couch and walked towards the door. I looked back and gave them both a warm-hearted smile and wave before I opened the door and left.

Octavia P.O.V.

"Vinyl, may I have a word with you." Vinyl looked towards Octavia before sitting down on the couch right next to her.

"Sure Tavi, what do you want to talk about?" she asked in an innocent tone. Octavia then pulled vinyl into a hug. They sat there in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Octavia pulled away.

"Thank you Vinyl. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." She said which made Vinyl grin.

"Your welcome Tavi. It's the least I can do for you since you have helped me when I needed it the most." Vinyl and Octavia smiled at each other began to hug again. "Hey Tavi, can I ask you something?" Vinyl asked as she released from the hug.

"Sure Vinyl, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I was just wondering who was going to get Sky first" she said with an enormous grin on her face.

"Vinyl" Octavia yelled as Vinyl let out a laugh.

"I'm only kidding Tavi, settle down. You can have him first and I will have him second." Octavia looked at Vinyl and both of them began to laugh.

"Vinyl, what would I do without you?" Octavia said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Well you wouldn't have any fun if it wasn't for me" Vinyl said. Octavia nudged Vinyl with her hoof.

"I was actually thinking I would finally get some peace and quiet around here."

"But you love having me around and making all of my noise. It keeps things interesting and fun." Vinyl said which made Octavia smile.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Octavia said as the two friends continued to talk and laugh with one another.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Dont forget to leave comments and suggestions on what i should do next. Also, i think that i am going to add Vinyl into the story as another marefriend along with Octavia. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be safe everypony and have a wonderful week. **


	7. Not Again

**Sorry it took so long to write, but i have been studying my flank off for a variety of tests. But here it is, chapter 7 and i took a suggestion from one of the readers, so i hope you all enjoy and dont forget to leave more comments and suggestions on what i should do. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 7

"Alright, everything is becoming more familiar now." I said as I was walked through Ponyville. It had been at least an hour since I had left Vinyl and Octavia's house. "Ok, I think I should head back now." I said to myself as I started walking towards Octavia's.

"Hey, Sky." I looked around to see where the voice was coming from and saw Rainbow Dash flying through the air and land in front of me.

"Uh, hey Rainbow. What's up?" I said looking down at her.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit?" she asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok Rainbow, but I have to leave in a little bit, ok?" I said as Rainbow grew a big smile on her face. "So what are we going to do?" I asked, as Rainbow and I were walking around Ponyville.

"I just want to take you to my training spot, and show you a few tricks." She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

It had been about twenty minutes of walking, and we arrived at an open field on the outskirts of Ponyville. "Alright Rainbow, show me what you got."

"Alright, be prepared to be amazed." She said as she took off into the sky and began flipping and spinning through the air, leaving a rainbow trail with every trick she preformed.

"Wow, she sure is impressive." I said to myself as she continued doing her tricks. After another few minutes of showing off she slowly flew down to me and began to pant.

"Did you see how awesome I was?" She said panting every couple of words. I laughed a little and nodded my head.

"Yes Rainbow, you were awesome." I said with a smile on my face. Rainbow let out a big grin before she plopped on the grass and sprawled out.

"Yea, I know I am." She said with pride in her voice. I gave a little chuckle to myself before I laid down next to her.

"It is so beautiful and relaxing," I said looking up at the light blue sky. Rainbow looked at me with a seductive look before she got on top of me. "Ugh, Rainbow, what are you doing." I said in confusion with a slight panic.

"How about I really relax you," she said before she began to press her lips to mine and forced her tongue into my mouth. I quickly stood up and Rainbow fell off of me.

"Damn it, not again" I said as I fell to the ground and my body become enveloped in pain. "Shit, this hurts so much." I yelled as I began to flail on the ground.

"Oh my gosh. Sky what is happening to you?" Rainbow yelled in panic. The only answer she got was screams of pain and the sound of repositioning bones.

As the pain surged through my body, I could feel myself become extremely sore on my back. "Damn it, those better not be what I think they are." I grunted, as I could feel bones now sprouting from my back. "Fuck, this hurts so much" I said as the bones started to become covered in feathers.

After about three minutes, I laid there on the ground panting and gasping for air. "Sky, what just happened to you?" Rainbow said as she approached me worried.

"Well, I think I need to make something clear to all of you. Every time I obtain another creatures DNA, I adapt and inherit their strength. In this case, since you are a really good flyer, I inherited your ability as a Pegasus." I said looking over my newly formed wings. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to the girls," I said to myself. I then looked at Rainbow who had a guilty look on her face. "Rainbow, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen." I said putting a comforting arm around her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea, I'm just so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She said crying in my arms. I began to rub her mane and held her for a minute before saying anything.

"Rainbow, I have already forgiven you. It was not your fault and you didn't know it would happen. And besides, now I have a cool set of wings and hopefully will be able to fly." I said spreading them out and trying to get use to how they feel. "Yea, they feel very strong, so I'm sure I will be able to fly." I said aloud and flapping them a little. Rainbow looked up at me and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Well, you do look cooler with wings." She said which made me give a little laugh.

"Ha ha, I guess I do, don't I?" I said admiring my wings again. This made Rainbow smile and we let go of each other. "Alright Rainbow, well I have to go and explain this to Octavia and Vinyl, so I guess I will see you in a couple of days for flying practice." Rainbow looked at me with a big grin.

"You bet. But don't expect me to take it easy on you." She said with her cocky attitude returning.

"Don't worry Rainbow, I can handle anything you throw at me." I said in a cocky attitude that rivaled hers. She let out another grin and then flew off into the sky.

I took another look at my wings and let out a sigh. "I don't think the girls are going to be happy about this." I said as I began to walk home. It took me about half an hour before I finally arrived back at the house. I opened the door and poked my head inside to see that Vinyl and Octavia were not in the living room. "Alright, if I can just make it to my room, I may be able to think of something to tell them." I slowly opened the door and walked in. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I was tackled by Vinyl.

"Hey Sky, what's up..." she paused as she looked at the new me. "Hey Tavi, you might want to come look at this." Vinyl yelled as Octavia walked out of the kitchen and just stared at me.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you Sky?" Octavia asked concerned. Vinyl on the other hoof, just admired my new wings.

"Hey Sky, so how did you get these cool new things?" Vinyl asked with excitement. I looked at her and then at Octavia and motioned for them to sit down on the couch with me. Once we were all seated on the couch, I began to tell them what happened.

"What, I can't believe Rainbow did that too you." Octavia blurted out but then realized what she had said and blushed in embarrassment. This made Vinyl and me laugh which made Octavia blush even more.

"Wow Tavi, I didn't know you were so defensive over Sky." Vinyl said and started laughing again, which made me look at Octavia who was now dying with embarrassment.

"Vinyl stop laughing," Octavia yelled as Vinyl started laughing even harder. I looked at Octavia again and could tell she was annoyed and frustrated with Vinyl. "Vinyl I'm warning you, stop laughing this instant." I then grabbed Octavia and held her in a loving embrace. Vinyl immediately stopped laughing and looked at the two of us.

"Awww, why does she get a hug?" Vinyl said pouting a little bit. I looked at her and smiled.

"Because you have been embarrassing her," I said which was met with an upset Vinyl. "I will tell you what Vinyl. You stop teasing Octavia and in return you can have all of the hugs you want." Vinyl thought for a moment before she piled in on the hug.

"Deal." She said and the three of us sat on the couch in each other's embrace. As we sat there, I could see that Vinyl and Octavia were now lying across me falling asleep. I smiled at this, and leaned my head back.

"Thank you," I said softly not directing the quote towards anyone. I then closed my eyes, slowly drifting asleep with Vinyl and Octavia keeping me warm.

**Hope you all liked the new chapter. Chapter 8 should be coming tomorrow, if i can get myself to sit down and write it. Until then, have a safe weekend and make smart decisions. -AsianPon3-**


	8. Surprise Pt 1

**Alright everypony, this is the first part of a two or three part chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something to read, and i am not sure how long it was going to be until the next chapter so i did part of it now and am planning on finishing it today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy and dont forget to leave suggestions and comments. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 8

"Grenade, get the fuck down," I heard as I dove into the trench as the grenade exploded only feet above me. As I laid there in the mud of the trench, I was approached by another soldier.

"Get up. We got to get the hell out of here and rendezvous at extraction delta." The soldier said picking me up. As I got to my feet, I grabbed my standard issue M4 with M203 Grenade launcher and inserted a new mag.

"Let's go." I said as I loaded a round into the chamber. As we quickly hurried through the trench, our guns at the ready, we consistently let out bursts of fire to discourage the enemy from following us as we made our way towards the extraction point.

"Alright, we have to hold this point until evac arrives. ETA is two minutes." We then took defensive positions in a motor hole that was no deeper than three feet and was ten feet wide.

"Three tangos on the left." I let out three, two-shot bursts at each enemy. Bullets were whizzing by my head as I continued to fire.

"Two tangos approaching from our six." The other soldier said as he let out a few bursts from his gun.

"I see them." I said as I turned in the enemy's direction and let out a few more bursts. Both of the enemies fell to the ground. "I'm almost out of ammo, where the hell is that damn evac." I yelled as I loaded my last magazine into the gun. In the distance, we could hear the faint sound of helicopter rotors.

"Twenty more seconds" the other soldier said as he continued to fire at the oncoming enemy troops. Bullets were whizzing by our heads before the helicopter landed. We both stood up and ran for the helicopter. As we ran, I could hear the bullets flying past us. About ten feet from the helicopter a bullet grazed my leg and cause me to fall.

"Fuck" I yelled as the other soldier turned around and looked at me. He then ran over to me and began to lay down covering fire.

"I'm going to drag you to the chopper, just lay down covering fire for me." He said as he grabbed my and began pulling me towards the open cargo door of the helicopter. As he was dragging me I continually laid down covering fire. He finally managed to pull me into the chopper and the chopper door started to close. "Get us out of here." He yelled to the pilot who started to power up the helicopter. As I was lying in the copper, I could feel the chopper begin to lift upwards.

After a few seconds I heard the pilot yell, "RPG". The next thing I knew I heard a loud explosion and the entire helicopter began to spin. As we spun downward, I was thrusted up against a window because of the centripetal force of the helicopter spinning.

"Oh shit, this is going to hurt" I said as I braced myself for the crash landing.

Ponyville

"Wake up. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to find Octavia and Vinyl staring at me in worry.

"Hey guys, sorry I must of dozed off." I said while they still looked at me with worry. "Hey is everything alright?" I said while they both looked at me.

"Sky, what were you dreaming about. We heard you yelling and screaming?" I looked at them and then recalled the dream I had.

"I don't really know. I think it may have been when I was on Earth, but I don't really remember it." I said still thinking about the dream. Octavia then walked over to me and sat down on the couch.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, Vinyl and I are always here." She said nuzzling her face on my side. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." I said looking at Vinyl who was smiling. "Alright, well if you ladies would excuse me I am rather hungry and would like to eat." I said as I got off the couch and grabbed an MRE from my backpack. I then went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. As I began to eat, Vinyl and Octavia walked up and sat down at the table.

"So Sky, what are you going to do today." I looked up at Vinyl who had a curious look on her face.

"Well I need to go to Rarity's to get outfitted for the Gala. Besides that, I think I am just going to walk around town." I looked at Vinyl and then Octavia. Vinyl had a big smile on her face.

"Well good, cause you aren't allowed to be back here until later tonight." Vinyl said which made me look at her confused.

"And why is that?" I asked looking at her with curiosity.

"Oh, no reason at all." Octavia said glaring at Vinyl for bringing up the subject. I just stared at them and shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok then, at what time should I be back?" I asked in which Vinyl and Octavia huddled to discuss but forgot I could hear them. "So 6:00pm" I said which made them both jump.

"Yes dear, that is correct" Octavia said as she looked at Vinyl.

"Alright then, I'm pretty much done eating so I think I will head to Rarity's now." I said as I got up from the table and grabbed my bag of 500bits. "I will see you girls at six then." I said as I waved goodbye and headed out the door.

**Yes, it was short but part two/three is coming very soon so thanks for you patience. **


	9. Surprise Pt 2

**Hey everypony, hope you all enjoy the second part of this chapter. It was very fun to write and im sure that Sky will also have a lot of fun.**

Chapter 8 Part 2

For the rest of this chapter, it is going to be from Octavia's point of view after Sky left.

Octavia's P.O.V.

"Good, he's gone." I sighed in relief. "Vinyl," I said in a stern tone of voice looking towards Vinyl.

"Yes Tavi" Vinyl said looking at me as if she had done something wrong.

"You almost ruined the surprise for Sky," I said which made Vinyl sink down in her chair.

"I'm sorry Tavi. I forgot that it was suppose to be a surprise." Vinyl said in an apologetic tone of voice. I then let out a little sigh.

"It's alright Vinyl. He still doesn't know that we are planning on making him a welcome dinner." I said in a calm voice. This made Vinyl relieved and she smiled at me.

"I almost slipped up, but good thing you were there to catch me." Vinyl said with a grin on her face. I just rolled my eyes at her and began to speak.

"Alright Vinyl. We have a few hours before Sky comes back and we need to get things ready. I need to run to PonyMart real fast and pick up some fruit and vegetables. You stay here and start preparing the other food." I said as I grabbed my saddlebag. "I will be back in about an hour. Please behave yourself while I am gone." I said walking out the door.

"Yea, yea." I heard Vinyl say as I closed the door behind me and began walking towards PonyMart.

After about ten minutes of walking, I finally arrived at PonyMart. I walked in through the small double doors and took a look around. "Lets see here, where are the vegetables and fruit?" I asked myself looking at the five aisles in the store. "Ah-ha found you." I said as I walked over to the vegetable section. I gazed upon the many types of vegetables, before I picked up a few cucumbers, zucchini, carrots, and potatoes, and put them into my saddlebag. I then proceeded to walk down the next aisle to where the fruit was located. "I wonder what kind of fruit Sky likes." I stood there for a minute or two before I decided to get a random assortment. After I put everything into my saddlebag I began to walk up to the cashier before I looked down another aisle and something caught my eye. As I walked closer I stopped and looked at the different varieties of wine in front of me. "I know I shouldn't but I want tonight to be special." I said as I grabbed a bottle of wine and then went up to the cashier.

"Well hello Octavia. How have you been?" you the cashier pony said as she began to ring up the different items I had in my saddlebag.

"I have been very well, thank you for asking" I said with a smile. The cashier pony continued to ring up the items and stopped when she got to the wine.

"Ah, you having a special occasion?" she said looking at me. I blushed a little and didn't respond. "It's alright Octavia, you don't have to answer." She said which made me give a sigh of relief. "Anyway, the total comes out to twenty five bits." She said as I hoofed her the money.

"Thank you." I said as I put the items back into my saddlebag and began to walk towards the door.

"You're welcome Octavia. Have fun tonight." She said as I walked out the door and into the street.

"Ok, I need to get back to the house and begin to make the main course." I said as I started to walk in the direction of my house. After another ten minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the house and opened the door. "Vinyl I'm back" I yelled through the house before I heard a noise come from the kitchen.

"I'm in here Tavi" Vinyl said from the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I set my bag down on the counter and began to take out all of the different items. "So what did you get Tavi?" Vinyl asked as I was setting the vegetables onto the counter.

"Oh, I just got some vegetables and fruit is all." I said kind of nervously, trying to hide the bottle of wine.

"Well what's that in your bag Tavi?" Vinyl said looking into the bag and pulling out the bottle of wine. A very large grin grew on her face. "So why do you have this?" she said in a teasing manner. This made me blush in an embarrassment. After a few moments of silence I began to speak.

"Well you see, I just wasn't sure if you know, if Sky would like it, so I got it for him to try." I said stuttering a few times.

"Don't lie to me Tavi. I know the real reason why you have this." Vinyl said which made me blush even more.

"You do?" I said nervously not looking at Vinyl.

"Of course I do. You want to make this "welcome dinner" a romantic dinner with only the three of us." Vinyl said which me look at her.

"I'm sorry Vinyl, I was just too embarrassed to say anything."

"Don't worry about it Tavi. I knew that was the real reason you wanted to have this dinner in the first place." Vinyl said with a smile. She then walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You don't have to lie or hide anything from me Tavi. I'm your friend and I will always understand you and will never judge." I looked at Vinyl before a smile drew across my face.

"Thank you Vinyl" I said letting go of the hug. "Ok, we have about an hour before Sky gets back so we need to get the rest of this food made fast." I said as Vinyl nodded her head.

An hour later

"I'm back?" Sky said as he walked in and sat down in the living room. It was around 6:00pm and it was starting to get dark.

"Hey Sky," Vinyl said walking out of the kitchen. "Can you go upstairs and freshen up?" Vinyl said looking at a now confused Sky.

"Why do I need to freshen up?" he asked looking at Vinyl still confused.

"Because you just need too, ok." She said as she walked back into the kitchen. Sky sat on the couch confused before he sat up and walked upstairs to freshen up.

"Did he go upstairs yet?" I asked as Vinyl nodded her head. "Good, help me get everything onto the table." I said as we both started moving food onto the candle-lit table. A few minutes passed and we could hear Sky coming back downstairs. "You ready Vinyl?" I asked as Vinyl nodded her head and we walked into the living room. "Hey Sky, I hope you are hungry." Vinyl said looking at Sky.

"Actually, I am pretty hungry he said." Before he motioned back upstairs to grab a MRE.

"Wait," Octavia said as Sky stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "We actually have a little surprise for you." Sky looked at us and let out a little smile.

"Oh, and what kind of surprise is it?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Follow us and you will find out." Vinyl said walking into the kitchen. A smile grew across Sky's face as he walked into the kitchen and saw the different types of food lying on the table.

"You did this for me?" he asked as Vinyl and I smiled and nodded our heads. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Well, thank Tavi. It was her idea to begin with, I just helped cook the food." Vinyl said which made me blush. Sky then walked over to Octavia and Vinyl and crouched down. He then pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you" he said as he let go.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Vinyl said taking a seat at the table followed by Octavia and Sky.

The rest of the night was filled with conversation and laughter. As Sky, Octavia, and Vinyl kept talking and drinking. The rest of night went over very smoothly, or at least they all thought it did, because nopony could remember a thing the next day. The only thing that was certain is that somehow during the night, they all managed to find their way to the spare bedroom that Sky was staying in, and they had lots of fun!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Expect the next chapter to come out around Friday time. Until then, dont forget to leave a comment or suggestion and hope you all have a wonderful week. Make smart choices everypony. -AsianPon3-**


	10. Confessions Pt 1

**Hey everypony. Sorry it has taken me so long to update the story, had alot of stuff going on the last week. But its spring break for me now, so i should have the next chapter out by thursday/friday. Until then, i hope you all enjoy and dont forget to leave a comment or suggestion. **

** -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 9

"Ugh my head" I said as I lay in my bed. My wings were spread out, covering the entire bed. "I wonder what happened last night?" I said as I retracted m wings. After I retracted my wings, I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. After about a minute of resting, I heard a faint noise come from inside the cover. "What the..." I said as I lifted up the covers. "Vinyl what the hell" I yelled as I fell out of bed. Vinyl woke up and looked around in a panic.

"What's going on, where am I?" she said still covered by the comforter. She then panicked and blindly ran off the bed, taking the comforter with her. As soon as she reached the edge of the bed, she stuck out a hoof and fell flat on her face. I looked up towards the bed and was shocked at what I saw. There, curled p on the bed, was a sleeping Octavia. I looked back down at Vinyl who was still struggling with the comforter. I let out a sigh and walked over to the now entangled Vinyl.

"Vinyl, don't move" I said as I untangled her and lifted the covers off of her.

"Thanks Sky, but what are you doing in my room?" she asked a little confused.

"Uh Vinyl, this is my room and can you please tell me why you and Octavia were in my bed?" I said as Vinyl looked at the bed to see Octavia sleeping.

"Oh" she said as she began to blush a little. "Sky I think we made of had a little fun last night" she said with her trademark grin. I looked at her for a moment confused at what she meant before it finally dawned on me.

"Wait, you mean that I had..." I said before Vinyl cut me off.

"Sex" she said as I my face grew bright red I blushed severely. "Don't worry Sky, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Vinyl said with a smile.

"How the hell could this happen?" I said with a little anger in my voice. Vinyl's smile disappeared off of her face.

"Sky it's ok, it's nothing to be ashamed about." Vinyl said trying to comfort me. I looked at her and then looked away.

"I will be downstairs," I said as I walked out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and dropped my head onto the table, which made a loud thud. Vinyl on the other hoof, was trying to wake Octavia up.

"Tavi, hey Tavi. Wake up. We have a little bit of a problem." Vinyl said shaking Octavia. Octavia started to wake up and looked at Vinyl.

"Vinyl, what are you talking about and what time is it?" she said looking around the room. Octavia had a confused look her face before she looked back at Vinyl. "Vinyl what's going on? Why are we in Sky's room?" she said as Vinyl tried to think of a settle way to put things.

"Well Tavi, you see last night we all had a little too much wine and I think we may have gotten a little drunk." She said looking at a still confused Octavia. "And I think we may have, you know, had sex with Sky." She said as Octavia become very red in the face. Octavia looked around the room but couldn't find Sky.

"Where is Sky?" she practically yelled as Vinyl pointed to the door.

"He is in the kitchen I think." She said as Octavia thought of what they should do.

"All right Vinyl, I think we need to go downstairs and talk to Sky" Octavia said getting out of the bed. Vinyl nodded and they both went downstairs and into the kitchen where they found Sky with his head on the table. "Sky, can we talk?" Octavia asked and received no answer. "Ok, well I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for whatever happened last night. We did not mean to take advantage of you. Can you please forgive us?" Octavia asked in an innocent voice. I slowly looked up from the table and saw Octavia and Vinyl standing next to each other.

"There are things in life we can't control. We can't control when the wind blows or what color the grass and sky is. We can not control what has happened in our past or even how we feel towards another." I looked at Octavia and then to Vinyl. "There are parts of us we can't control, or even if we could control it, we would not want too." I got up from the table and walked in front of the two mares. "I can't control these certain feelings I have. I don't even want to control these feelings I have." I said as I knelt down and grabbed both of them into a hug. "I will not fight these feelings I have for both of you." I said as I held them in an embrace for over ten minutes before I finally let go and looked into their beautiful eyes. A few moments of silence went by before anypony spoke.

"So, you are not mad at us?" Vinyl asked leaning her head to the side while she asked. I looked at her and Octavia and gave them a smile.

"Of course I am not mad, I am actually happy. Since I first met you two, I have had these strange feelings for you and Octavia. You are different than all the other mares and something inside of me felt the attraction, but I have been fighting it ever since I started having these feelings for you two. Last night, I couldn't fight it anymore, and even though I do not remember any of it, I feel more relieved now." Octavia and Vinyl didn't know how to respond to what I said, which made me laugh a little. "It's alright if you two don't understand, I'm sure you will soon enough." I said as I stood back up and proceeded to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait," I heard Octavia yell as I was at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped and turned to see that she had tears in her eyes. She walked towards me and began to speak. "I know how you feel Sky. Ever since that night that you rescued me, I have had these weird feelings towards you that I haven't had towards any other pony. I have been trying to change my feelings I have for you, but now I see that I can't change them, and I really don't want too." She said with tears flowing from her soothing amethyst colored eyes. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. As we hugged she began to cry and I started to gently caress her mane with one of my hands as she was crying. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and began to wipe away her tears with her hoof. I looked at her and gave her a gentle smile. I then looked towards Vinyl and motioned for her to come over towards us. As Vinyl walked towards Octavia and I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah, I can't breathe," she said as we let go of her. We all just stood there for a minute of two and starting laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, there was a loud grumbling sound from my stomach. We all looked at it and started to laugh again.

"I think Sky is a little hungry." Vinyl said as I laughed.

"Just a little." I said which made us all laugh again.

"Ok, how about we treat you to breakfast then." Octavia said as I nodded my head yes. "Ok, go take a shower and we will leave, ok?" she said as I nodded my head and proceeded upstairs. As I entered the bathroom I turned on the water waited a minute for it to get hot. I then took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Once I stepped into the shower, I looked around and noticed a thing of shampoo and body wash. I reached down and picked up the body wash and poured some into my hand. I then set the bottle back down and began to wash my body. After about a minute of washing, I washed all of the soap off of me and grabbed the shampoo bottle. As I poured the shampoo into my hand I extended my wings and looked at them.

"This is going to be fun." I said sarcastically to myself as I attempted to wash my wings and then my hair.

**Hope you all liked the first part of this chapter, the second part is coming soon so please bear with me. Until then, have a wonderful week and make smart choices everypony! -AsianPon3-**


	11. Confessions Pt 2

**Sorry it took so long everypony. The next part of the chapter should be out within a few days or so, so thanks for being patient and hope you all have a wonderful week. Also, dont forget to leave comments and suggestions on what i should do next! Be safe and make smart choices everypony -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 9 (Pt 2)

"I wonder what is taking Sky so long?" Octavia asked Vinyl and in return got a shrug. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and they could hear footsteps heard coming down the stairs.

"I feel so much better." I said aloud as I looked at Octavia and Vinyl. They both gave me a warm smile and started walking towards the door. I quickly followed and we proceeded to into town. After a few minutes of walking and light conversation, we arrived at a little convenient store that had a small restaurant in it. "Wow, this is nice." I said to myself as we took a step inside. I looked around and could a see a small eating area of about five tables, each with three to four chairs.

"Welcome to Bites and Bits" Please sit anywhere you like and a waiter will be with you shortly. A pony with and employee nametag said to us.

"Thank you." Octavia said as we sat at a table near the window. As we sat down, I looked at one of the menus lying on the table and began to read it.

"So Tavi and Sky, what are you going to get. I'm going to get a plate of haybrowns (hash browns) and a side of toast." Vinyl said. I looked over the menu and realized that I couldn't even eat most of what they had. Near the bottom of the menu, I finally found something I could eat.

"No way, they have pancakes?" I asked a little excited. Vinyl and Octavia looked at me funny.

"Of course they have pancakes here. Don't they have them where you were from?" Vinyl asked and I thought back to all of the MRE's and cafeteria food we had to eat during our military training.

"Yes we do Vinyl, but for some people we couldn't afford to eat pancakes. All the meals we had were either premade meals, like my MRE's, and boring cafeteria food." I said with a little disappointment in my voice. Both Vinyl and Octavia noticed this and changed the subject.

"So Sky, what do you plan on doing today?" Octavia asked a little curious. I looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Well, I think today I am going to be hanging out with Rainbow Dash so she can teach me how to use these things." I said pointing at my wings. We all gave a little laugh and then the waitress pony walked up to our table. She was a white unicorn pony, with a mix of light and dark blue colored mane tail. Her cutie mark was a quill and notepad.

"Hello, my name is Misty Trots and I will be your waitress" she said looking at all three of us. Everypony gave her a warm smile and began to tell her what we wanted to eat. "I will have just the fruit plate." Octavia said. Vinyl and I gave her our order and she wrote it all down.

"Thank you, I will have your food out as soon as possible." She said. As she turned away from us her tail brushed up against my side. I looked at Octavia, who had a very upset look on her face.

"Hey Octavia, everything alright?" I asked and she looked at me and calmed down.

"Yes, yes, sorry about that. Just thinking is all." She said as we all started talking again.

It was only about another ten minutes or so before Misty came back with the food.

"Here you all go. I hope you all enjoy." She said with a smile and a wink at me. I smiled back at her and looked down and stack of pancakes with fresh strawberries and whip cream on top. I was about to take a bite out of it, before I looked towards Octavia who had a now angry look on her face. I looked at Vinyl, who was in her own little world eating her food, and then back at Octavia.

"Octavia, is something bothering you?" I asked, which made Vinyl stop eating and look at Octavia and then at my food.

"Um, Sky. What do the shape of the strawberries and whip cream look like to you?" Vinyl asked as I looked down and noticed the strawberries and whip cream formed a heart shape. I looked back at Octavia and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Octavia, I'm sure she is just being nice." I said which made Octavia seem to calm down a little more.

"Yea, I guess you are right." She said as we all began to eat.

Vinyl was the first one done. She saw eating more as a competition as who could eat faster. She won of course, but Octavia and I were enjoying the last of our food when the waitress came back and gave us the check. "Thank you all for coming and I hope to see you all soon. Especially you." She said staring at me with dreamy eyes. I was about to respond, when Octavia and Vinyl butted in.

"I'm sorry Misty, but he is already in a relationship." Octavia said with anger in her voice. Misty looked at Octavia and gave a little smirk.

"And who exactly is he in a relationship with?" she questioned as Octavia smiled.

"Vinyl and Me" she said which made Misty laugh a little.

"What would somepony like him ever be doing with somepony that could be mistaken for a street beggar, and a pony whose only talent is to play an outdated piece of junk?" Misty said glaring at Vinyl and then at Octavia. "If he wants to be with a real mare, why don't you let him?" Misty said with a smug look on her face. Octavia's and Vinyl's faces were red with furry and anger. I quickly looked at the check and threw the amount of bits on the table. I then stood up and grabbed Vinyl and Octavia under each arm and quickly ran out of the building. I ran for a few minutes until we reached the park. I then set down Octavia and Vinyl and fell onto the soft grass. I took a look at Vinyl and Octavia, who were in what appeared to be a depressed mood.

"Vinyl, Octavia, don't listen to what she said. You two are the only two mares I want to be with." I said, as their mood didn't change. I looked at their faces and could see tears falling from both of them.

"She is right." Vinyl said trying to choke back tears. "I am nothing more than a pony who deserves to be on the street." Octavia and I looked at her and we could tell she felt guilt and grief about what she had been through.

"Don't say that Vinyl, you are not a pony who deserves to be on the street. You are a pony who deserves the love and compassion of friends who care about you. Tavi and Me for instance." I said as she looked at Octavia and then at me. I smiled and then looked at Octavia. "Octavia, you do not play an outdated piece of junk. I am one who enjoys classical music and would be extremely happy if I had your ability to play the cello." Octavia lifted her head and looked at me. I smiled and pulled both of them into a hug and laid flat on my back, still holding them in my hug. "You two are one of a kind, and I wouldn't trade you two for anything in the world... or this world." I said as we all let out a laugh. I then took my wings and folded them around the three of us.

For the next hour, the only thing that the three of us did, was lay on the soft grass in each others embrace, and slowly drift to sleep.


	12. Confessions Pt 3

**Here is the last part of chapter 9. I hope you all enjoy it. I will be adding another chapter very soon, within the week and probably by thursday night. Until then, dont forget to comment and leave suggestions. Stay safe, make smart choices, and have a wonderful week! -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 9 (Pt 3)

Park (an hour after we fell asleep)

"Sky, wake up. Sky, wake up lazy." I heard a voice say. I quickly opened my eyes to see Vinyl standing over me, with a grin on her face.

"Yes Vinyl." I said looking up at her.

"Wake up silly. You can't be sleeping here all day." I looked at her and then Octavia, who was still curled up and sleeping next to me and sleeping.

"But Octavia is still sleeping" I said in a playful tone. Vinyl's eyes widened, or at least I thought they did because of her shades, and walked over next to Octavia.

"Tavi, wake up quick. There is somepony trying to rob the house." Vinyl yelled as Octavia shot up and looked around in a panic. Vinyl started to laugh and I soon joined in.

"Vinyl. Why the hay did you do that." Octavia asked glaring at Vinyl who was still laughing.

"Because, it was funny Tavi. And besides, we have things we have to do today anyway." Vinyl said in a more calm voice. Octavia glared at her and then looked at me.

"I guess you are right Vinyl. But that doesn't mean you can wake me up in that manner." She said as I stood up off the ground. I looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Alright you two, go do what you have too and I will see you later on for dinner." They both looked at me and nodded. We gave each other a hug and then they walked off to run some errands. "That was nice, now if I could only find Rainbow Dash." I said as I heard a yell coming from the sky.

"Incoming," was all I heard before I felt the weight of a Pegasus flying full force into me.

"Well that's very convenient," I said to myself as I was lying on the ground with Rainbow on top of me.

"Oops," she said as she started to get off me. "Sorry, was working on a new trick and it didn't quite work." She said with a blush on her face. I got up off the ground and turned to face her.

"No worries Rainbow. I'm actually glad you are here though. How bout we get started on those flying lessons?" I said as she smiled and spread her wings.

"Aw, Yea. This is going to be fun." She had a smirk on her face that she thought I was going to regret. "Alright Sky, first thing that you need to do is spread your wings and do a simple flapping motion like this." She then demonstrated what she wanted me to do and I began to mimic her. A few flaps later, I started to lift off the ground.

"Hell yea, I'm doing it." I said as Rainbow giggled a little.

"Good, now I want you to try just a little more power when you flap." She said. I began to flap even harder and found myself flying higher and higher into the air. I was a good hundred feet in the air, before I looked down. For some reason though, I wasn't afraid. It was more of an "I can't believe I'm doing it" kind of moment. And at that moment of excitement and adrenaline, something happened. I found myself looking at the past experiences of every flight that Rainbow ever took, all in a few seconds. How she flapped her wings, how style of flying, and even when she performed a Sonic Rainboom. After the memory lapse was completed, I felt a natural ability to fly. Like I had been doing it for years.

I began soaring through the sky and flipping all over the place. A minute or two later, I landed on the ground next to Rainbow, who had a stunned look on her face. "I can't believe how easy flying came to you." She said still shocked. I smiled at her and began to speak.

"Well Rainbow, I actually have you to thank for that. For some reason, whenever I got your talent of wings, I also acquired your experience as well. I guess that is why, I was able to use a teleport spell so easily. Since Twilight knew how to do it, so did I." after I finished speaking, I looked at Rainbow who had her mouth agape in shock.

"Wow, that is so cool. I wish I had your ability to do that." She said as I laughed a little.

"Yea, it is pretty nice not having to learn how to do something." I said with a chuckle. "Anyway, how bout we practice some more flying, I like the feel of the wind through my hair and wings." I said as we both took to the sky and began to practice flying.

A few hours later

"Alright Rainbow, this is the last time." I said as I grabbed her hooves and began to spin as fast as I could in a circle. After a few seconds of spinning, I released Rainbow and all I could see behind her was a rainbow trail. "Wow, she must be going over 300mph," I said to myself. As I watched her I noticed that a mach cone was forming in front of her. She was almost about to do another Sonic Rainboom when she quickly stopped and was flung backwards through the air. "I got you." I yelled as I quickly flew up and caught her in midair. We flew about two hundred feet backwards but gradually came to a stop.

"Thanks." She said as I released her and gave her a warm smile.

"No problem Rainbow, but I have to go now. I'm sure that Octavia and Vinyl have dinner waiting for me." I said with another smile. I could tell Rainbow was a little jealous, but then she gave me a smile.

"Yea, well I got stuff I need to do as well. I hope to you see you sometime soon." She said as she took off in the opposite direction. I waved goodbye and slowly starting flying towards Octavia and Vinyl's house. A few minutes passed and I landed at the front door and walked in.

"Hey, I'm back." I said as I walked in and saw the two mares sitting on the sofa.

"Welcome back Sky, how was the rest of your day?" Octavia asked. I unfolded my wings and flapped them a little.

"Lets just say that my flying skills rival that of Rainbow." I said with a little laugh. Octavia smiled and Vinyl was off in her own little world.

"Alright, so what's for dinner?" I asked as snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Well it's my turn to pick, and you know what that means Tavi." She said in which Octavia facehoofed. I looked at them confused before I heard Vinyl shout out, "Pizza,"

"Pizza?" I asked and both Vinyl and Octavia nodded their heads.

"Yea Sky, you are going to love it. We usually get a large pizza with cheese, mushrooms, and peppers on it." She said with excitement in her voice. "Just let me make the call and we can eat when it gets here." She said as she walked into the kitchen to make the phone call. I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Octavia.

"So what did you do today?" I asked as Octavia looked at me and smiled.

"Well for starters, I went to go get my dress made along with Vinyl from Rarity. She said we could pick up all of our items together tomorrow." Octavia said which I gave her a nod.

"Alright everypony, the pizza has been ordered. All we have to do is sit here and wait for a little while until it gets here." She said taking a seat on the opposite of me, so I was now in the middle between them. For the next twenty minutes, I asked them questions about the Gala.

"Don't worry Sky, its not really that bad." Octavia said and Vinyl laughed.

"Yea, don't worry Sky. You will have us there, and we will keep the party... interesting." She said with a mischievous grin. Octavia glared at Vinyl, but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door and Vinyl got up from the sofa and answered the door. A minute later, she came back in with a large box of pizza.

"Ok, dig in everypony." She said as she put it down on the coffee table and we all took a slice and started to eat. Ten minutes went by until there was no more pizza left.

"That was delicious Vinyl." I said with a smile on my face. She returned the smile and looked at Octavia who seemed to be sleepy.

"Hey Tavi, how you holding up over there?" Vinyl asked. She looked at us and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I've had a long day." She said and I soon agreed.

"Yea, I'm a little tired Vinyl. I think I'm going to go to bed as well." I said. Vinyl looked at us with a pouty face.

"You two are no fun. But yea, it is a little late. I guess I will go to bed as well."

We then all got up from the sofa and made our way upstairs. Each pony walked to their room and closed the door. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I kicked off my shoes, took off my shirt, and flopped onto the bed.

"Ah, sweet relaxation." I said as I closed my eyes. A minute or so later, I heard a knock on the door and the door open. Octavia and Vinyl were standing in the doorway. I looked back at them and asked, "Hey you need something?" Octavia kinda avoided the question, but Vinyl went straight to the point.

"Yea, me and Tavi here were wondering if we could sleep with you tonight." I looked at them and they both had on their puppydog-faces.

"Ugh, alright." I said as they both closed the door and jumped onto the bed. Each of them took a different side and snuggled up to me. I couldn't help but smile at the peaceful site. "Goodnight you two" I said, and was returned with a goodnight from both of them. I quickly fell asleep, but didn't get the peaceful rest that I had hoped for. Instead, I got nothing but nightmares from my past.


	13. The Gala

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was pretty fun to write and i know that you all will love it. Dont forget to leave suggestions and comments and i should have another chapter out soon. Thanks for reading and remember to always make smart choices. -AsianPon3- **

**P.s. Sorry if there are any typos or bad grammar. It's super late here but I think i have caught most of them.**

Chapter 10

"Shit, this is going to hurt." I said, as the helicopter was about to slam into the ground. I braced myself the best I could, but I was thrown violently around the empty cargo bay of the helicopter as we hit the ground. About a minute or so later, I awoke in the debris of the helicopter. I could also hear voices and they were getting louder. I quickly searched for my gun, but couldn't find it. So I did the next logical thing. I crawled further into the wreckage and tried to conceal myself. As the voices got louder I started to see some of the soldiers filtering through the wreckage looking for survivors. I laid as still as possible and prayed that nobody would find me. As I watched, I could see a soldier start to walk in my direction. My heart started to beat rapidly and I could I started to sweat. Only inches away from the soldier stood about to expose me when he suddenly stopped and looked down to his left.

"Daka Soduen Alifichan" I heard the soldier say as he grabbed the other soldier on the ground. He punched him in the face a few times and dragged him out of the wreckage and into the company of the other soldiers. A man wearing a trench coat, walked up to him with a lit cigar. He took one look at the injured soldier and burned the side of his face with his cigar before he motioned for them to take him away. Within minutes, the entire force was gone, and I was left sitting beneath the wreckage. For hours I didn't move, but just sat there and processed what had just happened. Nighttime had approached and it was dropping below freezing. I curled up as tight as I could, trying to keep warm, and trying to ignore the pain in my leg, as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, with the mindset that I wouldn't make it.

Ponyville (4:00am)

I woke up and noticed that I was no longer in the wreckage of the helicopter, but instead was in a warm bed with Octavia and Vinyl by my side. I sat up and looked at the two mares that were sound asleep before I quietly and gently got up from the bed and made my way towards the balcony of the house. As I reached the balcony, I felt something in my heart that I couldn't describe. For years I haven't shed a tear. I have seen people die by my side and didn't even have an emotional response. I just kept on going, like nothing happened. But for some reason, as I looked up at the beautiful full moon, I couldn't help but shed tears.

"Sky," I heard a voice call from behind me. I didn't turn around but knew that Octavia was standing in the doorway. She slowly walked over to me and nuzzled my side. "Sky, is everything alright?" she asked, as I remained silent. A few moments of silence went by before I spoke.

"It's sad to say that people will never remember you when you die. You are just a lonely soul in the world that has only one purpose, which is to live, to protect, and to die. If a famous musician like you or Vinyl were to die, many ponies will mourn you. If a soldier dies fighting to protect you, nobody will mourn him. They continue on their day like nothing happened."

"Sky, what are you talking about?" Octavia asked confused about what I was saying. I turned to her with sorrow in my eyes.

"My best friend was tortured and murdered because of me. He gave his life to save to mine."

Flashback (Friend's P.O.V.)

As I was lying in the wreckage of the helicopter, I heard voices approaching. I quietly crawled into the debris hoping that they would not find me. As I got positioned I noticed my friend crawling on the ground and trying to conceal himself. I couldn't help him, because if I moved, I would have been caught. So I just lied there, and watched as the soldiers were checking the wreckage. A calmness swept across me as I saw them leaving, but one of soldiers was heading straight for Sky. As he approached, I knew what he was going to find him. So I made the choice, my life, or his life. With a smile on my face, I crawled out from the safety of my concealment and towards the soldier. Only a few inches away from Sky, I managed to catch the soldier's attention. He grabbed me and punched me in the face a few times before he dragged me away. As he pulled me away, I looked toward where Sky was hiding and gave a faint smile.

"You owe me one." I said, as I knew what was going to happen to me.

Ponyville (Balcony)

"People forgot about the sacrifice he gave. He chose that my life was more important than his. Did he receive a metal, recognition, or even a prayer? No he didn't. We cannot change who we are." Octavia looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying Sky?" she asked trying to choke back her tears. I looked at her and then back at the moon.

"I will never change. I will always be a protector for those who need me." I turned and looked at Octavia. "Even though the object might change, my purpose is still the same. I will always protect you and Vinyl. Even if it means I must give my own life for you two to be safe, I will always protect you two." I said with determination in my voice. Octavia had tears pouring from her eyes, when she heard me say this.

"Sky," was all she could say as she hugged me as tight as she could and I fell onto my back with her still hugging me and crying into my chest. I began to gently rub my hand through her mane as she continued to sob tears. For hours we didn't move. We were locked in each other's embrace until the sun rose. A few minutes after the sun rose, Octavia got up and looked at me with her beautiful amethyst colored eyes. She smiled at me and began to speak.

"Come on. We should probably get back into bed before Vinyl notices that we are gone." She said as she nuzzled my side and we walked back into my bedroom. We both got back into bed, and were amazed to see Vinyl now sleeping in the middle of it. I gave a little laugh and as I got into bed I pulled them both close to me. Vinyl didn't stir and I could see Octavia smiling as she fell back asleep.

After a few hours, I was woken up by Vinyl. Vinyl apparently was having a bad dream and started to kick me in her sleep. I laughed and gave Vinyl a little shake, which woke her up. She turned around and looked at me right in the eyes. "Morning Sky." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back and greeted her as well.

"Hey Vinyl, I kind of need to talk to you." I said as I got out of bed and Vinyl followed me downstairs. Octavia was still sleeping so Vinyl and I sat down at the kitchen table, had a cup of coffee and began to talk about what happened a few hours earlier.

After I finished telling Vinyl, what I told Octavia, I could see tears in her eyes. It was unusual to see Vinyl cry or even get teary eyes, but she couldn't help herself. She flung herself around me and gave me a big hug. I smiled and rubbed my hand through her mane. She looked up at me with her beautiful crimson red eyes and then buried her face back into my chest. It was about another thirty minutes before she finally let go.

"Sky, I know I am not good with all this lovely dovey stuff, but Octavia and I both feel the same way about you." I looked at her and smiled before she continued. "That's why, if you ever leave us, I will break every bone in your body, got it." She said somewhat kidding which made us both laugh.

"Don't worry Vinyl, I'm not going anywhere." I said taking another sip of my coffee. Octavia came down the stairs still half asleep and greeted us both with a good morning and walked straight towards the coffee pot. As she sat down, we all started to talk about whatever came to mind.

A few days later (5:00pm)

"Ugh, I look like a monkey in this thing." I said as I had on my suit that Rarity made for me. I looked at myself in the mirror again before I heard the bedroom door open and I saw Vinyl and Octavia walk out in their dresses. I was speechless, as I looked at the two of them. "You two look so beautiful." I said which made them both blush.

"Yea, I don't usually rock this type of style, but I must say that Rarity did an awesome job in making my dress look like my personality." Vinyl said checking herself out in the mirror. She had on a short black and purple neon dress, with matching full back leg sandals. Covering her eyes was a purple transparent pair of shades, which complimented her crimson red eyes. Octavia on the other hand had on a long purple and gray dress, with a pink bowtie on her back wrapping around her waist. She also had on a pearl necklace with her cutie mark in the middle of it, and purple musical notes through her hair. She also had on purple ballerina shoes with a pink bow in the middle of each.

As I stared at the two of them, I noticed how perfect that each of their manes looked and how beautiful they each looked. "Alright, well we are going to be late if we don't hurry." Octavia said as we all walked out the door and towards Twilight's house. After a few minute walk, we arrived at Twilight's house and saw that all of her friends had already arrived. As we entered, we all greeted one another and complimented each other on our outfits. A few minutes passed and we heard a carriage pull up outside.

"That must be for us." Twilight said as she went to the door and opened it. She came back a minute later and motioned for all of us to follow her. As we all went outside, we saw a Pegasus drawn carriage. As we all filtered in, we all had to squeeze in to fit everypony. Even though it was a little cramped, everypony was still talking and laughing with each other.

After about an hour, we finally arrived at the castle. As the door opened for us and we all stepped out, I was amazed at what I saw in front of me. It was a beautiful castle that was brightly decorated standing in front of me. "I assume that's where the princesses live?" I asked Twi, and she gave me a nod. I smiled and we all walked up to the castle steps. As we got to the top of the steps, the guard looked at us as we held up our tickets. He then motioned us to move towards another set of steps in which I could see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna greeting the guests at the top. As we walked up the steps, Twilight ran in front of us and gave Celestia a hug.  
>"Princess I have missed you." She said as she let go and then gave Luna a hug. A minute later we all reached top and greeted both of the Princesses.<p>

"Well hello Sky. How are you fitting in at Ponyville?" Celestia asked as I gave a smile and looked at Octavia and Vinyl.

"I am fitting in quite well, thank you for asking." I said in return with a smile.

"Good. That's good." Celestia said as she smiled warmly back at us. "Go ahead inside. We will join you in a few minutes." She said to us as we all walked into the main room where there were many different ponies, who looked wealthy and so to say, stuck up. As I looked around the room, I couldn't help but notice a creature that wasn't a pony.

"Hey Twi." I asked and Twilight looked at me. "Can you tell me what that creature is?" I asked and Twilight looked at where I was pointing.

"Oh, that would be a griffin." Twilight said.

"Well, what are they doing here?" I asked in which Twilight looked at me.

"Well, for the past few years, we have had bad relations with the neighboring griffin country. But every year, we invite a few important leaders and during the Gala, we treat them as our guests instead of our enemy." I looked back over at the Griffins and then at Twilight.

"I hope they aren't hostile." I said as Twilight let out a little laugh.

"Just don't get on their bad side." She said and we both laughed. After I got done talking with Twilight I looked around the room and noticed that Vinyl and Octavia were standing next to the food table. I walked over next to them.

"So, are you mares enjoying your time here?" I asked and they both turned to me and nodded their heads. "Good." I said, as I was about to say something else but was cut of by Celestia starting to give a speech.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts. I welcome you to the Grand Galloping Gala. I hope that you find your time here most pleasant, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves on this special night." She said and then walked off the stage and the party continued. She walked up next to us and began to speak. "Well hello everypony. How are we liking the Gala so far?" she asked as everypony smiled and nodded their heads, saying that they were having a wonderful time. "Well I am glad to hear it everypony. Now if you would please excuse me I need something to drink before we get started on the presents." She said as walked over to the punch bowl and poured herself something to drink.

"Presents, what is she talking about?" I asked and was almost knocked over by Twilight's joyfulness to answer the question.

"You see Sky, it is customary for neighboring countries to bring a gift with them to present to the princesses during the Gala. It is a sign of peace, even if they are at war. For tonight only, fighting will cease and every creature will enjoy themselves."

"I see." I said as we saw Princess Celestia walk back onto the stage.

"As tradition, it is customary for neighboring countries to bring gifts. We shall begin by opening the present from the griffins." Everypony went silent as the Princess levitated the present in front of her. The only noise I could hear, was the beating of everypony's heart and some other... familiar sound.

"What the..." I said as my eyes widened and I focused in on the source of the familiar sound. "Oh, shit." I yelled as I ran through the crowd of ponies as fast as I could toward the levitating present in front of Princess Celestia. Everypony was shocked at what I was doing. I quickly grabbed the present and ran to the nearest window. "Everypony down" I yelled as I jumped through the window, shattering the glass. As I was only a few feet out the window I spread my wings and flew up as high as I could. Most of the ponies at the party watch in shock at what I was doing. I then quickly wrapped my entire body, wings and all, around the present. A second after I did this, I heard a faint buzzing sound come from the present. The next thing I knew the present had exploded and sent flying towards the ground. I was unconscious and unable to move. All the ponies watched in horror as I fell from the sky and smashed into the ground, creating a massive crater.

"Sky" Vinyl and Octavia yelled at the same time and ran down the steps as fast as they could.

"Guards, seize them." Celestia said pointing to the Griffins, only to realize that during all the confusion, they had slipped away. She then brought her attention to me. "Guards, get me a medical team down there as fast as you can." She said and then flew out the broken window and landed next to crater. A minute or so after Celestia landed next to the crater, Vinyl and Octavia had made their way to the crater followed by a crowd of ponies. Vinyl and Octavia both took a step towards the crater and looked at my unconscious body. Celestia used her magic to lift me out of the crater and set me on the ground. As soon as I was on the ground, Vinyl and Octavia ran up next to my side. They both looked at me and started tears filled their eyes.

"Come on Sky, wake up." Vinyl said nudging me a little. "Come on Sky, stop being so lazy, wake up." She said nudging me again. Tears were beginning to flow heavily from both Vinyl and Octavia's eyes.

"Sky, please wake up. Just please wake up." Octavia said nudging the other side of me. Vinyl and Octavia both began to cry heavily and collapsed next my side. Lying their heads on my chest. "Please wake up Sky. You got to wake up" Vinyl said through tears.

"Sky, you can't leave us. You said you would always protect us. Please come back, we need you Sky. Sky, for Celestia's sake, please wake up." Octavia somewhat yelled at my still unconscious body.

"Where is that medical team?" Celestia yelled. As soon as she said this, three royal guards picked up my unconscious body with their magic and rushed me over to the medical wing of the hospital. Once there, they set me on a bed and began to look at me. To their amazement, I had no broken bones, or even bruises. My body appeared like it was never injured. Vinyl and Octavia soon came barreling in through the door and rushed to my bedside.

"How is he, please tell me he is alright." Octavia asked the head medical pony. The pony walked over to where I was lying and began to speak.

"He is completely fine. For some reason, I can't find anything wrong with him at all. It is very amazing how his body could absorb a blast like that, and not even be the slightest bruised."

"So what are you saying Doc?" Vinyl asked with a few tears.

"I'm saying that he is physically fine, but I do not know about his psychological standing. If I had to guess, I would say that he is in some sort of coma, and we don't know how long it will be before he will come out of it, or if he ever will come out of it." The doctor said.

Octavia and Vinyl looked back at me and laid theirs heads on my chest. "Please Sky, wake up." They both said while tears were falling down their faces and onto my chest. "Sky, I know that we haven't known each other for long, but you have to wake. Because...because... because I love you." Octavia said.

"Sky, you are the coolest pony I know. And you know how bad I am with all this lovey dovey stuff. But the truth is... I love you too." Octavia and Vinyl both lifted their heads and looked at each other and then back at me. "We love you Sky." They both said together, still crying. They laid their heads back on my chest and began to cry even more. A minute or so passed before they heard a faint grunting noise come from me. Both of their heads shot up and looked at me as I started to make more grunting noises and eventually opened my eyes.

"Oh, my head. I hope someone caught the tag of that bus that hit me." I said sarcastically.

"Sky" Octavia and Vinyl yelled as they jumped on top of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey guys, It's nice to see you too." I said with a little chuckle in my voice. Both Vinyl and Octavia looked at me and began hitting my chest.

"Hey, what are you doing that for?" I asked a little confused.

"You scared us half to death Sky. We thought we might have lost you." Vinyl said with an upset face.

"Sorry about that, but I only had a few seconds to act. I'm lucky that I was the only that explosion hit though." I said as I looked around the room. "So how long have I been out for?" I asked.

"Only for about half an hour, but it seemed like years to us." Vinyl said with a little pouty face. I laughed a little at her face, but couldn't help but smile as well. A minute or two later, Princess Celestia walked into the room and looked at me.

"Thank you Sky. I think you may have saved my sister's and my life tonight." I gave her a smile. "No problem Celestia, although may I ask a favor of you?"

"Certainly, anything you need." She said.

"Could you teleport us back to the house. I have had a kind of long day." I said with a smile. Princess Celestia's horn began to grow and the three of us were enveloped in a white aurora. The next thing I know we are all lying in my bed. I looked around the room and then back at Octavia and Vinyl.

"So is there any chance that I will get the bed to myself tonight?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope, after that incident tonight we are always going to be with you." Vinyl said with a grin on her face. I laughed a little and nodded my head.

"Fair enough." I said as I spread my wings and arms and wrapped Octavia and Vinyl up in both. "Goodnight you two." I said as they snuggled up to me.

"Goodnight Sky, we love you." They said, which threw me off guard a little. I looked back at them and ran my hands through their manes.

"I love you too" I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	14. A Call to Arms

**Hey everypony, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will not be posting another chapter for like a week. Have two exams this week and two projects i have to do, so my schedule is going to be very very busy. I hope you all have a wonderful week and dont forget to comment. Make smart choices and always Love and Tolerate. Until next time -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 11

Ponyville 9:00am

As I rolled over on my side, I was met with the soft warm feeling Octavia lying next to me. As I looked at her, I smiled to myself and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I then turned to Vinyl who was peacefully dreaming and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well. A few moments later I turned onto my back and just lay there, gazing up at the ceiling. A few minutes went by until I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I sat up and looked at the door to the bedroom. I heard more knocking and then the door flung open.

"Sky I need to talk to you," Twilight said as she burst through the door. I jumped back a little and Octavia and Vinyl quickly woke up.

"Twilight what are you doing in here." I asked started still.

"I just got a message from the Princess. She needs to see you right away." Twilight said as her horn started to glow.

"Wait, Twi can you give me a..." was I said before I was teleported.

Canterlot Castle

With a flash of light, I suddenly appeared in the middle of the castle. "Ugh, my head." I looked around and saw that Princess Celestia was standing over me.

"Hello Sky, I see that Twilight delivered my message?" she asked. I looked at her and laughed a little.

"I guess you could say that. So why did you want to see me?" I asked curiously. Celestia looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Last night at the Gala. What the Griffins did was an act of war against us. If you had not been there I don't know what would of happened." Celestia looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I might have died or even worse, Luna might have been severely hurt or killed. I just can't bear to think what I would do if anything happened to her." Celestia started to cry but quickly regained her composure. "Sky, please hear me out on this. I know that you have had military training, and are well suited in combat. That is why I must ask you to help. I don't know what the Griffins are planning on doing. The attack last night was a declaration of war and I am sure that they are planning to invade Equestria. We need, no, Equestria needs your help Sky." Celestia said looking almost desperate for my answer.

I looked at her for a few moments and all was silent. "What are you going to have me do?" I asked almost knowing the answer immediately. Celestia looked at me and gave a heavy sigh.

"Sky, I am asking you on behalf of Equestria, to do whatever it takes to bring peace back once again." She said. I looked at and then at the ground in thought.

"So you want me to...kill?" I asked not looking up at her.

"If necessary, yes." I looked up at her and could tell she had a sense of sorrow. She didn't want to ask me, but I was the only one who could quickly end this war.

"How long do I have." I asked.

"The troops are set to leave in two days. But I would..." she was cut of by me speaking.

"I'll do it." I said which shocked Celestia that I was so straightforward.

"Thank you Sky. On behalf of Equestria, we all thank you." She said but paused as soon as she finished. "Sky, if there is anything you need, please let me know." She said.

"Yes there are. I want to stay here in Canterlot for the next two days, along with Octavia and Vinyl. Also if you can please..." I whispered into her ear.

"Your rooms will be ready when you arrive back here. I will also make preparations for the other thing you requested."

"Thank you Princess." I said as I started to walk away from her. I walked towards the main entrance of the castle and spread my wings. I then gave one look back towards Celestia and took off towards Ponyville.

Ponyville (12:01pm)

I slowly descended out of the Sky and towards the house. I opened the door, to see Octavia and Vinyl sitting on the sofa waiting for me to come back.

"Sky," They both said, as they lunged at me and wrapped me in their hooves.

"What did the Princess want to talk to you about that was so urgent?" Vinyl asked. I looked at and smiled.

"Pack your things, we are going to Canterlot for a couple days. I will explain everything when we get there." I said as I walked upstairs and grabbed my bag. Octavia and Vinyl looked at each other confused. A minute later I came back downstairs with my bag and looked at the two of them.

"Sky, why are we going to Canterlot and does this have to do with the Princess?" Octavia asked. I let out a little sigh.

"Please, just go pack your things, we are going to be staying in Canterlot for a few days and I promise to explain everything there." I said as Octavia and Vinyl looked at each other and finally did what I asked. About ten minutes later, they both emerged with their saddlebags full.

"Alright, our ride should be hear any second." I said, as there came a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a royal guard standing in front of me.

"Sir, we are ready when you are." The guard said. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Alright, lets get going." I said as we all stepped outside and into the carriage. The carriage door closed behind us. A few moments later the carriage began to move.

"Sky, can you please tell us what is going on?" Octavia asked as they both stared at me.

"I will explain everything tonight, I promise. Right now, lets just enjoy the ride with each other." I said and gave a warm smile. They both nodded their heads and we all began to talk for the rest of the trip.

Castle Canterlot (2:00pm)

As we neared the Castle courtyard I noticed that Vinyl and Octavia were both staring out the window. "What, you haven't seen the castle before?" I asked sarcastically. They both looked at me and smiled.

"I have never seen the castle this close during the day before." Octavia said. Vinyl nodded her head in agreement and they both continued to stare out the window. A few minutes later we came to a stop and the door to the carriage opened up. We all stepped out and was greeted by one of the castle guards.

"Please follow me, and I will show you to your room." He said as he started to walk towards the castle. We all followed him for about ten minutes before we came to a door. "This is where you will be staying while you are here. Please make yourselves at home and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." The guard said as he took his leave. We all looked around the room. The room was easily the size of three normal bedrooms. It had only one king size bed, but had magnificent décor. As I neared the bed, I dropped my bag next to it and took a look at Vinyl and Octavia who were staring at me.

"I assume you want to know why we are here?" I asked as they both nodded their heads. I let a heavy sigh and motioned for them to come over to the bed. I took a seat on the side of the bed, followed by Octavia and then Vinyl. They both looked at me with innocent eyes. I looked back at them and with a little hesitation, told them what the Princess wanted me to do.


	15. One Last Night Pt 1

**Part 1 of the two part chapter. I chose to write instead of study for my tests... yay for ponies! Anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter and dont forget to comment. Alright well thats about it, make smart choices and have a wonderful week everypony! -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 12

"Sky, you can't. Please don't, I'm sure the Princess can find some other pony to go instead." Octavia said burying her head in my lap. Vinyl clutched onto my back as tight as she could.

"Sky you can't leave us. We wont let you go." Vinyl said as she still clutched onto me. I gave a heavy sigh and gently pried Vinyl off of my back and set her down next to Octavia. I looked them both in the eyes before I spoke.

"Look, it's not like I want to leave you two. If I could, I would stay here with you and never leave your sides. But there is a dangerous threat out there that needs to be dealt with. If I don't deal with this threat, something might happen that I will regret for the rest of my life. Other ponies might get hurt or worse. Something might happen to one of you. I could not bear to live if anything ever happened to either of you. That is the only reason why I am doing this. It is to protect you and make sure that nothing bad will ever threaten you two." I finished and looked at both of them. They both had their heads low and filled with tears. There was an utter silence among us all, until they both started to cry even more. I quickly wrapped both of them in my arms and wings and pulled them both close. As we lay there, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of our beating hearts. Slowly, we all drifted into a deep sleep, that none of us awake from until the next morning.

Castle Canterlot 8:00 am

As we lay on the large bed, my wings spread and wrapped around Octavia and Vinyl, I couldn't help but smile at the peacefully sleeping mares. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later heard Vinyl rustling in her sleep. She was having a bad dream, or so I thought until I heard her say Sky in her sleep. I gave a little laugh and just watch her as the dream continued.

"Oh, Sky you are so good with your hands. You know how to make a mare feel so good. You are wonderful and I love you." She said kissing her pillow and finally waking up. She quickly looked at me and I had a big grin on my face. "You didn't just hear that did you?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"Of course not Vinyl. I also saw what you were doing with that pillow too." I said which made Vinyl blush deep red.

"Don't tell Tavi, please." Vinyl begged a little. She knew that If I told Tavi, she would not hear the end of this for a very long time.

"Oh, and what are you planning on doing to keep me quiet?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Well, I think I might have to do something like this." Vinyl said as she started to kiss me on the lips. We continued to kiss for over five minutes until Octavia began to stir. We both pulled away from each other as Octavia started to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head." I said as she still had a sleepless gaze in her eyes.

"Good morning Sky. And good morning to you to Vinyl." Octavia said with an elegant voice. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" Octavia asked a little stunned at what I just did.

"Nothing really, just saying good morning to my beautiful mares." I said with a little laugh. Octavia looked at me funny and then at Vinyl who had a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to know." She said as well let out a little laugh.

"Alright you two go get ready. I have a big day planned for us today." I said as I jumped out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes out of the bag. I quickly changed and came back out dressed in a standard military uniform with two giant cuts in the back of the shirt for my wings. Vinyl and Octavia both went into the bathroom at the same time and within a few minutes Vinyl came out.

"Hurry up Tavi, we don't want to keep Sky waiting." She said as a voice yelled from the bathroom.

"Sorry Sky, but unlike someponies I want to look my best in public." Vinyl looked at me and gave grin.

"Aww, she is getting all dolled up for you." Vinyl said which made us both laugh. After a few more minutes of waiting, Octavia finally emerged from the bathroom very well dressed and her hair was combed to perfection.

"How do I look?" she asked as I stood in awe at how beautiful she was.

"You look amazing Octavia." I said as she blushed a little. Vinyl on the other hand was waiting by the door for us.

"Come on you two, I am hungry and I want to eat." She said as Octavia and I both laughed and walked towards the door with Vinyl.

"Alright you two lets go find someplace to eat." I said as we all walked out the door and towards the city of Canterlot.

Canterlot 9:00am

"Finally a place to eat." Vinyl said as she raced towards the door to a fancy restaurant.

"Calm down Vinyl, I'm not even sure if this place will serve us food. It looks like it is reservation only." I said in which Vinyl gave a small whimper.

"I'm so hungry." She somewhat shouted towards us, which made Octavia and I laugh again.

"Alright Vinyl, let me see if I can get us a table." Octavia said as we all walked in through the front door. Octavia walked up to the podium where there was a pony in charge of seating, as Vinyl and I stayed off to the side, admiring the place. "Hello, I would like a table for three please." Octavia said as the pony at the podium raised his head and looked at her.

"Name please." He said.

"Octavia," Octavia said as the pony went down through his list and looked back up towards Octavia.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a reservation."

"Oh, ok. How long until a table for three opens up?" Octavia asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but we do not do walk-ins at this restaurant." The pony said as Octavia looked at all the empty tables behind him.

"But you have almost half of the tables empty. Can't you just seat us?" Octavia asked in a polite manner.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't allow for commoners to come to this restaurant and ruin our good name. Now I am going to have to ask you and your friends to leave." The pony said. Octavia turned around and walked back towards Vinyl and me.

"So what's the news Tavi?" Vinyl asked.

"He said that we needed a reservation even though there are almost half of the tables empty. He said that the restaurant doesn't allow for commoners to come in and ruin the name." I looked at Octavia and could tell that the last part bothered her a little bit.

"Hang on Octavia, let me give this a shot." I said as I walked up to the podium in which the pony was looking down at his seating chart.

"Name please." He said not even looking up.

"Sky," I said as he searched his list.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nopony on the list named Sky..." he said before he paused and looked up at me. "Wait, you. You were the one from the Gala a couple nights ago. You were the one that saved Princess Celestia." The pony said in shock. "Please wait right here sir." The pony said as he hurriedly ran to the back of the restaurant and came back with the manager. The manager walked up to me and took a bow.

"My what a pleasure it is to see the one that saved Celestia herself, here in my restaurant. To what honor do I owe this visit?" the manager asked. I looked at him and gave a warm smile.

"Well, it just so happens that my friends and I were looking for a place to eat. We saw this place and decided to give it a try. Unfortunately we were told that we need a reservation to eat here, so we were just about to go."

"Oh, don't be silly. There must have been a miscommunication. Please, please, follow me and I will personally seat you three myself." The manager said as he took three menus in his mouth and walked us over to a table near the window. "This is one of the finest tables we have here, please enjoy. A server will be with you shortly." He said as he took his leave.

"Wow, Sky. I didn't know that you were so famous." Vinyl said. I looked at both of them and started to laugh.

"I actually had no idea either. I was about to give that podium pony a piece of my mind and then he recognized me, and how I saved the Princess at the Gala." Octavia was still looking somewhat upset about being called a commoner. "Don't worry Tavi. You are the fanciest and most uncommon pony I know." Vinyl said trying to lighten up her mood. We all started to laugh and stopped when the waiter pony came to take our order. For the next two hours, we did nothing but eat and talk.

Canterlot 11:00am

"Alright you two, I have some things I have to do back at the castle." I said as they both looked at me confused.

"What are you going back to the castle for Sky?" they both asked.

"Well I need to talk to Celestia about a few things. I don't know how long it is going to be, so do you want to meet up at around 6:00pm at the Castle for dinner?" I asked. They both looked at each other and then at me and nodded their heads.

"Good, it's settled then. I will see you both at 6:00pm at the castle." I leaned in and gave them both a kiss on the forehead before I spread my wings and took off towards the castle. "I hope they bought it. Now time to go make some preparations for tonight." I said as I continued on my way to the castle.

"Oh, what do you want to now Tavi?" Vinyl asked, as it was now only the two of them. Octavia started to think for a moment before something came to mind.

"Well, we don't usually visit Canterlot. How about we go shop around a little bit. I feel like in a shopping mood." Octavia said as Vinyl drew a grin across her face.

"I feel the same way Tavi. Well, what are we waiting for, lets go." Vinyl yelled as she dragged Octavia closely behind her.


	16. One Last Night Pt 2

**Alright everypony, i hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been running on two hours of sleep for the last 36 hrs. Yay! But anyway I loved writing this chapter and please free to leave your comments and suggestions. Remember to make smart choices and have a wonderful week. -AsianPon3- Also, please leave a comment or pm me if you would actually listen to a recording of this and i were to put it onto youtube. Or any story i would write. **

Chapter 12 part 2

"Alright, I got a few hours before they will be back. I hope everything is going to go as planned." I said to myself flying towards the Castle.

Four hours later

"Come on Vinyl, let's go to another store." Octavia said as Vinyl and her exited the current store they were in.

"Alright Tavi, we still have a little bit before we have to meet Sky tonight." Vinyl said slowly walking along Octavia.

"I know, but I think the more time we spend shopping the faster time will seem to go by and the faster we can see Sky again." Octavia said with a smile, but then stopped as Vinyl froze in place looking at a particular store.

"Tavi, we have to go into this store." Vinyl yelled as she bolted inside the store. Octavia couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she walked in behind her. "Tavi, look at all of these cool sunglasses in here. I was actually looking to get another pair to replace these ones," she said pointing to her shades that she had on. After a few minutes of looking, she stopped in front of a pair of sunglasses that were sealed behind a glass counter. "Tavi, come look at this." She said as Octavia walked over and took a look at the sunglasses.

"Wow, Vinyl. These are really beautiful... and probably also very expensive." Octavia said in which Vinyl gave a big grin.

"Of course they are expensive Tavi, look at how shiny they are." Vinyl said as Octavia rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. Upon further inspection, Vinyl caught a glimpse of the price tag and almost fell over. "3,000 bits for a pair of sunglasses." She said regaining her balance. Octavia smiled at Vinyl.

"I told you that they would be very expensive Vinyl." Octavia said looking at her.

"Yea, I know you said that. But I didn't think it would be that expensive." Vinyl said as they both turned and walked out the store. On the way out, a tall black mane and white coat pony entered the store and held the door open as Octavia and Vinyl walked out. "Alright Tavi, what store do you want to go to next. It will probably be the last store, because we have about a half an hour walk ahead of us, but you can pick any store you want too." Vinyl said with a warm smile on her face.

"Why thank you Vinyl." Octavia said looking around at all the stores around them, before she saw the perfect store. "Alright Vinyl, let's go in there." She said as Vinyl looked at where she was pointing.

"You really want to go into that store Tavi. It seems a little... boring."

"Well, to you it may seem boring, but to me it will be a wonderful treat. I haven't looked at new cellos in a few years, and I hate to say it, but I may have to buy a new one soon, even though we are a little strung for bits right now." Octavia said.

"Don't worry Tavi, if we need to get you a new cello, then we will find a way to get you a new cello." Vinyl said as they both walked into the store.

It didn't take long for Octavia start looking at their selection of instruments as Vinyl walked around the store looking rather bored. "Ugh, can we go now it's boring in here." She said as she found Octavia in one of the aisles of the store.

"Not yet, I'm still looking for the perfect..." she said but stopped mid sentence as she stared at one of the cellos in the display case. She looked at it and almost began to cry. "Vinyl, look at how beautiful this is. The craftmares ship of it, the look of it, and I bet it sounds divine. I wonder how much it is." Octavia said as she narrowed her vision through the glass and read the price tag. "4,500 bits" she said very shocked. She then looked down somewhat sad. "I don't have the bits to buy this." She said as Vinyl walked over next to her.

"It's ok Tavi, I'm sure we will find a way to get a new cello for you." Octavia looked at Vinyl and smiled.

"Thanks Vinyl." She said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, don't get all sappy on me now. I have a reputation to uphold." Vinyl said as they both gave a warm laugh.

"Alright Vinyl, we should probably get going." She said they both started towards the door. On the way out, Octavia couldn't help but notice that the same pony from the last store was in one of the aisles looking at cellos as well. "Huh, did you see that Vinyl?" Octavia asked. Vinyl shook her head no.

"Did I see what Tavi?" Vinyl asked before Tavi smiled at Vinyl.

"Oh, nothing." She said as they both started walking up towards the castle.

Canterlot Castle (5:30pm)

"I hope Sky doest mind us being a little early." Octavia said to Vinyl as they started to ascend up the stairs.

"Don't worry Tavi, I'm sure he will be glad to see us." Vinyl said as they reached the top of the stairs. As they were about to walk into the main entrance of the castle, they were stopped by one of the guards.

"Halt." The guard said as both Octavia and Vinyl stopped. "I have orders from the Princess to escort you two." The guard said and began to walk off. Octavia and Vinyl looked at each other and soon followed. A few minutes of walking and the guard stopped at a door and turned to them. "Please go inside and get ready. Somepony will be here soon to escort you two to dinner." He said as he bowed and walked away.

Octavia and Vinyl opened the door and walked inside. The room had a few mares in it grabbed Vinyl and Octavia and started to get them ready. Although Octavia seemed to be enjoying herself, being given hoof massages and washing her mane, Vinyl was struggling.

"Ugh, don't touch my mane. It's perfect just the way it is." Vinyl almost yelled as some of the mares backed away.

"Just relax Vinyl, and enjoy yourself. It's not everyday we get treated like royalty." Octavia said, still enjoying being pampered. After about twenty minutes all of the mares except for Vinyl and Octavia left the room.

"Glad they are gone." Vinyl said in a little pouty attitude.

"Come now Vinyl, they weren't so bad. I love what did with you mane." Octavia said as Vinyl went over to the mirror and redid her mane.

"Yea, too bad nopony but you is going to see it." She said styling her mane into its original state. Octavia let out a giggle and looked around the room and noticed something.

"Hey Vinyl, look." Octavia said as she pointed to two dresses in the corner of the room. She walked over to the dresses and realized that they were the same dresses they wore to the Gala. "I think we are suppose to put these on." Octavia said looking at her dress. Vinyl walked up to her and looked at her dress.

"Well at least my dress is sexy." She said with a grin on her face. Octavia rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

"Whatever you say Vinyl. Whatever you say."

Castle Ballroom (6:30pm)

"Good, everything is in place." I looked over towards one of the guards. "Sir, can you please get them now." The guard nodded his head and walked off the bring Octavia and Vinyl to the ballroom. I looked over towards Celestia, who had a smile on her face. "You are more than welcome to stay." I said, which was met by a slight giggle from Celestia.

"Thank you for your offer, but it is your last night here for a while. I want to spend as much time with them as possible. I know how it feels to have someone close to you, taken away from you. You would have wished that you could of spent more time with them." Celestia had a little tear in her eye. "So I'm just going to let you three be alone tonight." She said as we heard the guard come back, followed by Octavia and Vinyl. Once Octavia and Vinyl walked into the ballroom, their eyes widened as they looked around the room.

"Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful." Octavia said still walking forward. It was only after a few moments that Octavia looked in front of her and saw Celestia. "Princess." She said with a curtious bow. Vinyl was off in her own little world again, and didn't even realize the princess standing there. "Princess, it's nice to see you again. But where is Sky, and who is this pony with you?" Celestia and I laughed a little before her horn started to glow.

"I think this might answer your question." She said as I was enveloped in a white aurora and in a flash of light, appeared by Celestia's side in my old human with wings form.

"Sky." Octavia yelled as she ran to me and threw her hooves around my waist. "Sky we missed you so much." She said as Vinyl snapped out of her daze and saw me.

"Sky." She said as she pounced on top of Octavia and me and we fell to the ground. We all looked at each other and started to laugh.

Celestia looked at the three of us and smiled. "I will see you three tomorrow," she said as she turned and walked out of the ballroom. Octavia and Vinyl quickly got off of me and I dusted myself off.

"So Sky, why did you look like a pony?" Vinyl asked confused.

"Oh, right. Well I couldn't be seen going through Canterlot as my normal human self, so I asked Celestia for a favor." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"But what were you doing in Canterlot that you needed to look a regular pony?" Octavia asked slightly confused. I gently smiled at her question.

"I needed to pick up a few things without anypony recognizing me." I said as they both stared at me in confusion.

"What did you need to get that was so important to keep it a secret?" Octavia asked as Vinyl nodded her head in agreement.

"Actually, I think it's better if I show you." I said and walked behind one of the tables and grabbed two presents. Octavia and Vinyl were stunned.

"Sky, what are those." They both asked. I smiled and looked them both in the eyes.

"I know I may be gone for a while, so I wanted to get you two something to remember me. And if you ever feel lonely, you can look at it and know that I will always be there for you." I said as I hoofed Vinyl her present. Vinyl quickly opened the box and almost started to cry as she saw what was in it.

"Sky, you didn't." she said holding up a brand new pair of sunglasses. But not just any sunglasses, the same sunglasses that she saw in the store earlier. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Sky." Vinyl said tackling me to ground and kissing me continuously.

"Haha, your welcome Vinyl." I quickly got up and looked at Octavia. "Octavia, I couldn't really wrap this gift, but I know you are going to love it." I said as I gave her a long rectangular box. Octavia looked at the box before opening it.

"A cello bow." She said a little confused. I laughed a little bit and pointed to something near the corner. We all walked up to it, and Octavia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sky, is that what I think it is?" she stuttered a little bit before I gave another laugh.

"It sure is Octavia." I said with a little laughter Octavia jumped on top of me and knocked me over just like Vinyl. Instead of kissing, she just clasped her hooves around me for the longest time.

"Sky, I don't know what to say. Thank you so, so, so much." Octavia said still latching onto me. I gave out a little laugh and we both stood back up.

"Your welcome. Both of you." I said looking at both of them who now had tears in their eyes. We all began to hug each and for a few minutes, everything was quite, but then Octavia came to realize something.

"Wait, Sky. How did you afford all of this?" she asked and Vinyl soon nodded wanting to know the same answer.

"Well, lets just said that Celestia paid me in advance for my services." I said a little uneasy.

"How much did she pay you?" Vinyl asked. I looked at her and blushed a little.

"Only about 10,000 bits." I said which shocked them both.

"She is paying you that much a week." Vinyl blurted out.

"Actually no. I kind of asked to be paid all at once, so I could get you two something." I said as I blushed a little.

"Sky. You used almost used all of your bits, just on us. Why would you do something like that?" Octavia asked.

"Isn't obvious Octavia? It's because I love you both so much, and I know you two deserve the best." I said as they both started to cry.

"We love you too Sky." They both said as they both tackled me to the floor again, continually giving me kisses. After a few minutes they got off of me and I stood back up. Vinyl and Octavia looked at each other and Octavia began to talk.

"Sky there was something that we wanted to give you as well. But it's back in the room, so we can give it to you later." Octavia said with a light blush and Vinyl with a grin.

"Thank you. I'm sure whatever it is, I will love it," I said as we all walked over to a table and sat down. A servant pony came over to us and brought us a variety of different foods for us to eat. For the next two hours, the three of us talked, ate, and danced.

Castle Canterlot (9:00pm)

"Sky that was so much fun." Vinyl said as we walked back to the room.

"I know. I wanted my last night here with you two to be special." I said as we reached the room. I opened the door and we all walked in. Vinyl closed the door behind her. I walked straight over to the bed and took off my shoes and shirt, and got in. I looked at Octavia and Vinyl who were standing next to the bed.

"Sky, we wanted to give you your present now." Octavia said. I looked at both of them and smiled.

"Great, so where is it." I asked noticing they didn't have anything with them.

"You said that you wanted your last night with us to be special. So Vinyl and I are going to make this night very special indeed." Octavia said as Vinyl's horn started to glow and I heard the door lock. It took me a second to realize what they meant and before I knew it, all three of us were passionately kissing each other.

The rest I will leave to your imagination, but it was a very special night indeed, even if Sky didn't know it yet. But the events of that night would change his life forever.


	17. The War is Over

**Hope you all this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, even though it seems a little short, but still. Anyway, dont forget to leave comments and suggestions and i hope you all have a wonderful and safe weekend. Remember to make smart choices and to always love and tolerate. -Asianpon3-**

Chapter 13

Three months after deployment

"Sky, I need to talk to you." The commander said as I approached him.

"You wanted to see me sir." I said as the commander looked up at me.

"Yes I did. I am need of your services. I have just received information about the Griffin king. He is scheduled to have a meeting at 9:00pm at one of his castles. This war has been going on for almost three months now and it needs to end. We need you to go to this meeting and kill the king." The commander said. I looked at him a little shocked.

"Why can't we just accept his surrender?" I asked.

"The king is to dangerous. He may not honor our agreement and we may not get another chance like this again. We are counting on you Sky. Everypony here is counting on you." He said as I saluted him and walked back to my tent.

"Hey Sky." I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked towards the entrance to my tent and saw a pony in guard armor standing there.

"Hey Frost. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" I asked as he stepped into my tent.

"Patrol ended early. I just wanted to stop by and wish you luck."

"Wait, how did you know about my mission?" I asked a little confused.

"Well as we were walking back, I might have overheard the commander talking to you." He said.

"So you were eavesdropping on us." I said raising and eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I prefer to think of it as listening very closely while I slowly walked past the tent." He said with a little laugh. We both began to laugh a little.

"Thanks Frost. Hopefully after this mission, we can finally go home." Frost looked at me surprised.

"Sky, I thought you loved this sort of thing." He asked curiously.

"Well, I have been trained to do this all my life, but..." I said trailing off a little.

"But, you miss your family and friends." Frost said as I nodded my head.

"Don't worry Sky. As soon as you are done with this mission we can go home and hopefully live the rest of our lives in peace." Frost said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Frost." I said as I continued to pack my things. Frost nodded his head and walked to the entrance of the tent.

"Good luck Sky." He said as he walked out of the tent. A minute or so later, I finished packing everything I needed and headed back towards the commander's tent. As I walked inside the commander greeted me.

"Good. Sky, this is a letter containing all the details of your mission. We have marked where the castle is and a photo of the King. Good luck and may Celestia guide you." He said as I took the letter and walked out of the tent. I extended my wings and then took to the sky.

Griffin Castle (9:00pm)

As I watched from the bushes, I could see many Griffins guarding the castle. "This is going to be fun." I said to myself as I watched the patterns of the patrolling guards. I waited for the guards to have their backs turned to each other before I pulled out a bow. "Alright, don't move." I said to myself as I pulled the bow back and aimed at one of the griffins. I released the arrow and it hit the griffin in the leg and the griffin fell to the ground. "Haha got to love paralysis poisons." I said as I quickly loaded another arrow on the bow and by the time the other griffin turned around, my second arrow was flying towards him and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground grasping his chest in pain. I walked up to the helpless creature and looked at him. I pulled the arrow out of his chest and placed my hands on where the wound was. They began to glow and the wound began to heal. A minute later the wound was completely healed. The griffin looked at me in complete surprise.

"Why would you save me?" he asked. I looked at him with an emotionless face.

"I don't enjoy killing and prefer not to when I can." I said as looked at the griffin. "Also, sorry about this." I said as I raised my fist and punched the griffin in the face, which knocked him out. I quickly opened the wooden door on the side of the castle and got inside. I could see many guards once inside, and I could also see the king talking to what appeared to be one of his commanders. I smiled to myself as quietly set down all of my equipment on the ground. "This is going to be fun." I said to myself as I walked out into the open for everyone to notice. A few seconds after I stepped out into the open I was quickly surrounded by all of the guards in the room. I cracked my knuckles and my hands began to glow a light bluish color.

"Kill him," one of the guards said as all of the guards charged me. I quickly dodged sword swings and spear lunges. As each griffin attacked, I gently tapped him with my fist and each of them fell to the ground. A minute had passed and I had managed to knock out every guard. I looked up at the griffin king and his commander and started walking towards them. The commander drew his sword and stood in front of the king.

"You shall not come any closer if you value your life, creature." He said as I stopped and looked at him strangely.

"I don't think it's my life I'm too worried about," I said as I started to walk towards him again. I was now only a few away from the King when the commander slashed his sword, aiming at my neck. There was a loud sound of the sword hitting my neck. The griffin commander stood there shocked and unresponsive as his sword was resting on the side of my neck. "Told you." I said as I punched the commander and he dropped his sword on the ground and flew across the room, crashing into the wall. I looked at the King who was standing, shocked at what just happened. I picked the sword off the ground and took a few steps towards him. The king fell to his knees, knowing that he was going to die.

"This war ends today." I said as I raised the sword high into the air and was about to kill the king when I heard a voice call out from the distance.

"Daddy." I heard the voice say as a little Griffin walked up to where we were. We both looked in shock as we saw the little griffin.

"Sweetie, everything is alright. Please go back to bed." The king said. I stood there motionless not knowing how to react. "Sweetie, please go back to bed. My friend and I here have some talking to do." He said a little teary eyed. The little griffin walked up to her daddy and gave him a hug before she looked at me. At this time, the sword was by my side. She then looked back at her daddy and spoke. "Ok daddy. I love you." She said as she gave him another hug and kiss. She then walked back to the door she out of and back to her room.

The king turned to me, with teary eyes. "I know why you are here. Just please make sure that nothing will happen to her." He said as I raised the sword again. The king closed his eyes and then there was the sound of the blade hitting the floor. The king opened his eyes to notice I was standing in front of him with my hand extended.

"I could never kill another creature with a child." I said helping the king up off the ground. "You know why I am here, and that is to end this senseless war." I said looking sternly at the king. "Please king, do the right thing. Do it for your daughter so she will not have to grow up without a father. I know how it feels and look at how I turned out. You don't want that for your daughter." I said as the King bowed his head.

"I am willing to negotiate with you on any terms you want. As long as my daughter is safe." He said as I smiled.

"For now, stop the fighting. You can handle the land disputes with another more qualified pony. But right now, just stop the fighting and declare this war to be over." I said as the King nodded his head in agreement.

"You have my word." He said as I turned around and started to walk away. I reached the main entrance of the castle and strolled out like nothing happened. I spread my wings and took to the sky. A sense of peace filled me as I made my way back to the encampment.

Ponyville Town Square (Three days later) 

"Everypony listen I have wonderful news." Twilight said jumping with joy. "The war with the griffins is finally over. Celestia and the griffin king signed a peace treaty yesterday." Twilight said excitedly. All of the ponies in the town square began to cheer and celebrate.

"What the war is over. That means that... Sky is coming back." Octavia said excitedly as she ran home as fast as she could. She burst through the door to find Vinyl lying on the couch, half asleep. "Vinyl, wake up. I have wonderful news." Octavia said as Vinyl started to wake up more.

"What is it Tavi?" Vinyl asked. Octavia had a big smile on her face.

"The war is over and that means Sky will be coming home soon." She said as Vinyl's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Vinyl screamed as she jumped off the couch. "I can't believe Sky is coming home. I have missed him so much." Vinyl said as Octavia nodded her head.

"As have I Vinyl. But I don't know when exactly he is coming home. Since the peace treaty was signed yesterday, he should be here within a few days." Octavia said thinking to herself.

"Who cares. As long as he comes home, I don't care. Oh, I'm so excited I don't know what to do."

"Alright Vinyl, let's calm down. We still have stuff to do around here." Octavia said looking at Vinyl.

"Aw, but I don't want to do anything." Vinyl said flopping back onto the couch.

"Come on, if Sky is coming home then we should at least clean up a bit for him." Octavia said as Vinyl lifted up her head.

"I guess you are right, but I'm only doing this for Sky. You know how much I hate cleaning." She said as Octavia giggled a little to herself.

"Alright Vinyl start with the living and I will do the kitchen." Octavia said as Vinyl got up and started to clean the messy living room while Octavia went into the kitchen.

"Oh, Sky. I'm so happy that you are coming home to us. I just hope that you wont freak out when Vinyl and I tell you." Octavia said to herself looking out towards the living room at Vinyl and then down at her stomach.


	18. A Welcome Home Surprise

**Hope all you ponies enjoy this chapter. Dont foreget to leave suggestions and comments. As always, i hope you all have a wonderful week and remember to make smart choices. The next chapter should be out withing a few days. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 14

Three days after war is over

"Vinyl. Vinyl where are you, I have wonderful news." Octavia said as she burst through the door of the house. Vinyl was lying on the couch listening to some of her dubstep music. Octavia walked in front of her and waved her hoof to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Tavi what's up?" Vinyl said taking off her headphones. Octavia looked at Vinyl with excitement in her eyes.

"I just went out to the store to grab some things and I was stopped by Twilight. She told me that she received a letter from the Princess and that Sky was coming home today."

Vinyl's eyes widened with excitement.

"No way. Oh my gosh, Yes! I can't wait to see Sky." Vinyl said loudly.

"Vinyl, there is going to be a welcome home ceremony for Sky this afternoon in the town square. So go and get ready. I want a really good spot at the ceremony." Octavia said setting down her things in the kitchen. Vinyl quickly got off the couch and ran to her room. She quickly fixed her mane and put on some perfume. She came out a few minutes later and walked back downstairs.

"Alright Tavi I'm ready." She said as Octavia walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Octavia stopped and smelt the air.

"Vinyl, that isn't perfume you are wearing is it?" Octavia said joking a little.

"Hey, if we are seeing Sky I want to be the most presentable I can." Vinyl said as Octavia gave a little laugh. They were about to walk out the door before Octavia stopped Vinyl.

"Vinyl, when we see Sky. Let's not tell him about... you know..."

"About how we are pregnant?" Vinyl said with a grin. Octavia looked to the side and then back at Vinyl.

"Yes Vinyl, about us being... pregnant." Octavia said.

"Don't worry Tavi, we can tell him tonight. I'm sure he will be thrilled with the news." Vinyl said walking out the door. Octavia let out a heavy sigh and followed her.

"I hope you are right Vinyl." Octavia said as she closed the door.

Town Square (2:00pm)

"Alright everypony settle down. We have a special treat for you all today. As you may know, the war between Equestria and the neighboring Griffin country is now officially over. This pony was personally invited by Princess Celestia to help aid us in the war and help bring peace. Please welcome back Ponyville's very own hero, Sky." The mayor said as the crowd of ponies cheered and rejoiced. I smiled and took a few steps towards the podium. The applause started to slowly die down.

"Thank you all for this warm reception. I am filled with joy to see that all of you care so much about me. Being away from Ponyville was very hard for me. I was longer able to see my friends and my loved ones."

"Tavi, he's talking about us." Vinyl said with a big smile.

"Vinyl, Shh" Octavia said in a hushed tone.

"But it was an honor to serve by some of the finest ponies in Equestria and it was an honor to be chosen by the princess to serve in her army. Even though it was an honor to serve in the princess's army, I am relieved to be back. So thank you all for your support while I was away and well, it's great to be back. Thank you." I finished my speech and all of the ponies cheered and applauded. I walked off the stage and into the crowd of ponies who were congratulating me and welcoming me back, along with other mixed messages.

"Come on Tavi, let's go get Sky before some of these mares start to try some more drastic." Vinyl said as she stormed off into the crowd.

"Vinyl wait," Octavia said as Vinyl turned to look at her. "I'm actually not feeling very well. I will meet you at the house with Sky in a little bit." Octavia said. Before Vinyl could say anything Octavia had already started running back towards the house.

"Vinyl," I said as I saw that adorable blue mane in the crowd of ponies. Vinyl whipped around and her eyes widened as I started walking towards her.

"Sky," She yelled and tackled me to the ground in front of everypony. Most of the mares looked at Vinyl with jealously in their eyes, including Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Vinyl, not in public." I said getting off the ground. She quickly got off of me and had a big a grin on her face. "Hey Vinyl, where is Octavia?" I said looking around and not seeing her in the crowd.

"Oh, she said she didn't feel very well, so she went home early." Vinyl kind of nervously said. I looked at her and could tell something wasn't right, but I didn't know what.

"Ok Vinyl, let me finish up here and then we can go home." I said as I started to answer numerous questions that all the ponies had.

Town Square (5:00pm)

"Alright everypony, as much as I would like to stay, I am really tired and need to get back home." I said as overwhelming number of "Aww's" filled the air. "Don't worry, whenever you see me in town, I will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have." I said as the ponies started to disperse. I looked at Vinyl who was by my side for almost the entire time I was answering questions. "So you ready to go back home?" I asked as Vinyl grinned and nodded her head.

"Yea I am. Was hard work keeping those other mares off of you though." We both let out a laugh.

"Ha, you know Octavia and you are the only mares for me." I said.

"Yea, I know that. But Octavia would be so upset with me if I let those mares keep hitting on you." Vinyl responded. I looked at her again and we both let out another laugh.

"Yea, I guess you are right Vinyl." I said as we approached the door to the house. Vinyl opened the door and we walked in the house.

"Hey Tavi, somepony is here to see you." Vinyl called out as we both stepped inside.

"I'm in the kitchen." Octavia said as we both walked into the kitchen. We could see Octavia making dinner.

"Sky you're back." Octavia said trying to put on a fake smile. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and then looked into her eyes. I could tell that there was something bothering her.

"Octavia, tell me what is bothering you?" I said and Octavia looked a little uneasy.

"Nothing is bothering me Sky, I'm just happy to see you again." I looked at Octavia and then walked over to the table.

"Octavia, you remember how I have enhanced hearing. Well basically I can hear how steady your heart rate is and when I mentioned if anything was wrong, your heart rate increased dramatically. And the fact that I can tell when you are lying." I said as Octavia looked around nervous. "Octavia, whatever it is that you have to tell me, you can tell me. It will not change how much I love you or Vinyl." I said as Vinyl walked over next to Octavia. Octavia let out a sigh and began to speak.

"Sky, you remember that night, before you left. You know the night that we all had..." Octavia paused for a second.

"Sex." Vinyl said, and Octavia looked at Vinyl and then back at me.

"Yes, sex."

"Yea, of course I remember that night. It was one of the best nights I have ever had here." I said as Octavia continued.

"Well, something happened that night. I'm not sure really how, but it happened."

"Octavia what are you saying?" I asked confused. Octavia looked at Vinyl and took in a deep breath.

"Sky, Vinyl and I are... pregnant." She said as I just froze at what I just heard. I stared at both of them in complete shock and disbelief.

"You're what?" I asked as if I misheard her the first time.

"Sky, Tavi and I are pregnant." Vinyl said with her usual smile on her face. I sat in complete silence for a few seconds, trying to process all of what I just heard.

"I think... I think... I think I need a minute." I said as I got up from the table and started to walk over to the living room. I was only about five feet away from the couch before I started to feel dizzy. I stumbled and swayed a little bit, before I completely blacked out.

"Sky." Vinyl and Octavia yelled as they saw me collapse onto the ground. They rushed over to where I was only to find that I was completely unconscious. Octavia turned her head away and began to cry.

"Sky, I'm so sorry." She mumbled to herself as they both stood over my unconscious body.


	19. A Rainbow's Guidance

**Haha, exactly 1700 words lol. Anyway, here is the next chpater for all you ponies. I hope you enjoy it and dont forget to leave comments and suggestions. Also, i started another story. Its called Resembling Love and it's going to be a good story. So if you like this story, then you will probably like the other one as well. I want to aslo say thank you to all of the readers out there. You guys have inspired me to keep on writing these fan fics, and despite what other people say about it (Parents, friends, society, ect.) i will continue to write as long as i have someone reading. So thanks again for your support and i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**P.s. Make smart choices and always remember to love and tolerate. Have a wonderful weekend and be safe. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 15

Ten minutes after Sky fell Unconscious 

"Stand back Tavi. Let me try." Vinyl said as she stood over me. "Hey Sky, wake up sleepy head." She said but I gave no response. "Sorry Sky, but you forced me to do this." Vinyl said as jumped onto the couch. "Cannon ball." Vinyl screamed as she leaped off the couch and landed on my body with full force. I quickly jolted awake to find Vinyl staring at me with her wide grin. "See, I told you I could wake him up Tavi." Vinyl said as she got off of me. I looked around the room and then back at Octavia and Vinyl.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked. Octavia took a step forward.

"Sky, we just told you that we were... pregnant. Then you said you need a minute and on your way to the couch, you blacked out." I looked down at the ground and then back up at Vinyl and Octavia.

"How could this happen. How could I have gotten you two pregnant?" I asked as I walked over to the couch and took a seat. Vinyl and Octavia walked over to the couch and took a seat on each side of me.

"Well Sky, when a mommy and daddy really love each other..." Vinyl was beginning to say but I stopped her.

"Not what I meant Vinyl. I mean how did I get you pregnant. We aren't even the same species." I said trying to think of how this could happen.

"I don't know Sky, but all I know is that we are pregnant." Octavia said nuzzling my side. I looked at her and then quickly stood up.

"I will be back in an hour." I said as I rushed to the door and spread my wings. I quickly opened the door and flew off into the sky.

Twenty minutes later

"What am I going to do? I don't know how to be a dad. My dad was almost never around when I was a kid and when he was around, he seemed like the only thing he wanted to do was get away from my sister and me." I let out a sigh and looked back up at the sky. I was resting on a cloud, one of the benefits of Rainbow kissing me, and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sky, is that you?" Rainbow said. I watched as she flew over to where I was and land on the same cloud. "What are you doing all the way up here Sky?" she said as she sat next to me. I looked over at her and gave a sigh.

"Well, I was honestly just thinking about some stuff." I said.

"What kind of stuff?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Well, kind of personal stuff actually. I said as Rainbow gave me a, not good enough answer look.

"Come on Sky, we are friends. You can tell me." Rainbow said as she lay down next to me.

"Ok Rainbow. Well you see... I might have gotten somepony pregnant." I said as Rainbow blushed a crimson red.

"Oh, who did you get pregnant" Rainbow asked.

"That's not important." I quickly said as Rainbow smiled.

"I bet it was Octavia or Vinyl." Rainbow said with a smirk. I didn't say anything and looked away. "I knew it." Rainbow said as I looked back at her.

"Well, I actually kind of got them both pregnant." I said as looked back up at the sky.

"Sky, why are you upset that they are pregnant. You love them and they love you. Don't you want to be a father?" Rainbow asked curiously. I looked at her and then looked away.

"Yes I do...but." I said before I paused.

"But what?" Rainbow asked intensely.

"When I was a little kid, my father was never around. He was always working on his life's work and had almost no time for my mom, my sister, or even me. I don't want to make the same mistakes that he made and have my children grow up without a proper dad." I said looking away from Rainbow. Rainbow looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Sky, you will be a great dad. I see how you act around Vinyl and Octavia and I can tell how much you love them and how much they love you." Rainbow said as I lifted my head up and turned to her.

"Really?" I asked and Rainbow nodded her head.

"Of course. Everypony can see how much you love them. And I know that you when you have your children, you will be a wonderful dad." She said as I looked at her and smiled.

"You know what Rainbow. You are right. I love them with all of my heart and I will be the best dad I can be." I said as I gave Rainbow a hug. "Thanks Rainbow, I owe you one."

"No you don't." she said as she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "We're even." She said as she spread her wings and flew away. I smiled to myself and then spread my wings. I flew back home as fast as I could. As I reached the door, I stopped for a moment and slowly opened the door. As I walked in, I could see Vinyl and Octavia sitting on the couch. They looked up as I walked in through the door, but they didn't say anything. I quietly walked over to where they were and sat down in the middle of them.

"I think we need to have a talk." I said as they both looked at me with a concerned expression on their face. "Look I have done some thinking and I don't think it's going to work out." I said as Octavia and Vinyl had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the heck do you mean it's not going to work out?" Octavia almost yelled at me as I looked down at the ground.

"Sky, explain yourself right now." Vinyl yelled at me as I kept looking down at the ground. "Sky, look at me when I'm talking to you." She yelled shaking me violently but I kept looking down at the ground. A moment later I clasped my hands on my face like I was crying.

"Oh don't give us that Sky." Octavia yelled as I looked up and removed my hands. My face was red and I had some tears in my eyes. I started to profusely laugh, which caught Vinyl and Octavia off guard.

"You should see the looks on your faces right now." I said still laughing. The next thing I knew Vinyl and Octavia were on top of me, and pounding me with their hooves. "Hey what did I do?" I asked innocently as they pounded away at me.

"You scared us both to death. We thought you were leaving us." Vinyl said still hitting me. I laughed a little more before they stopped attacked me.

"I'm sorry you two, but I wanted to lighten up the mood a little before we talked." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I don't think that helped lighten up the mood Sky." Octavia said to me in an angry voice.

"Yea, but it was kind of funny though." I said. Octavia gave an angry huff and Vinyl just stared at me and giggled to herself a little.

"Come on Tavi, it was a little funny." Vinyl said. I looked back at both of them and began to talk.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you two, for real this time. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I just wasn't expecting anything like that to happen." I stared at both of them and let out a sigh. "When I was a little kid, my dad was never around. My sister and I had to rely on my mom for everything. We barely spent any time together as a family and when we did, my dad wasn't the nicest person to be around." I looked down at the ground. "You see, when I heard that you two were pregnant, I had visions of my childhood and basically having no dad to grow up with. I felt almost scared, because I don't want to have our kids grow up the same way I did." Octavia and Vinyl looked at each other and wrapped their hooves around me.

"Sky, we are all scared." Octavia said as I looked at her and then at Vinyl who was nodding her head. "We have never had children before and our childhood wasn't the best either." I looked at her and she continued. "Actually, when we first found out about us being pregnant, we didn't know what to do. We both thought that it might have been a mistake. But we soon found out that we were both pregnant. We both had doubts about being parents, but as we thought of you and the thought of us all becoming a family, we slowly started embrace the fact that we would all be together." I looked at both of them and a few tears ran down my eyes. I pulled them into a hug and we all just hugged for a few minutes.

"I love you both so much." I said as they both said that they loved me too. We released our embrace and we all looked into each other's eyes. I quickly lifted Vinyl and Octavia up and started to walk upstairs to my room. After a minute I opened the door and walked over to the bed. I gently laid them both down on the bed and closed the door. I took off my shirt and shoes and got into the middle of the bed. I spread my wings out and gently curled them around Vinyl and Octavia. "I love you." I said to each of them as I kissed their forehead as they cuddled up closely to me. I looked up at the ceiling and felt my eyes grow heavy. Within a few minutes I was finally asleep, with a smile on my face, and with the two mares that were soon to become mothers.


	20. The Moment of Truth

**I hope everypony is enjoying this story. I know i am enjoying writing it so much. Im not sure if i mentioned this in the last chapter, but i started a new story called resembling love. Go check it out if you like my style of writing, its another Human in Equestria fanfic. So anyway i hope you all enjoy, remember to make smart choices, and have a wonderful week. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 16

Two Months Later

"Octavia. Vinyl. I'm home." I said as I walked into the house. As soon as I walked in and closed the door, I was tackled by Vinyl and fell to the ground. "Vinyl, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that? It's bad for the kid." I said as she gave me one of her famous grins.

"Oh Sky, don't worry about the kid. They will be alright." She said as I rubbed her stomach a little. Vinyl shivered a little as I continued to rub her stomach. A minute later I stopped and she gave me a pouty face. "Sky, why did you stop?" she complained as I let out a laugh.

"Because I can't be here all night rubbing your stomach Vinyl." I said as I got up from the ground. Vinyl still had her little pouty face.

"I don't see why you can't." she said trying to convince me. This only made me laugh again as I fully stood up and looked over to see Octavia standing there, smiling.

"There's my other beautiful mare." I said as I walked over to Octavia and gave her a hug and quick kiss. We all walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So Sky, how did it go with the Princess today?" Octavia asked curiously. I looked at her and smiled.

"Same as usual. Boring politician stuff and whatnot. But at least we got to have a delightful lunch at the palace today." I said as Octavia smiled.

"Well that's good Sky. I'm glad that Princess Celestia found you a permanent job." She said as Vinyl nodded in agreement.

"Yea, being her advisor/ personal body guard isn't such a bad job. It may be boring sometimes but the benefits are immense. Get to see the Princess every couple of days and every time she travels for foreign affairs, get treated like royalty, and the best part of the job, which is the free food." I said jokingly as Octavia rolled her eyes and Vinyl started to laugh. "Ha, I'm only kidding Octavia. The best part of the job, is that I get to come home to you guys almost everyday instead of fighting or training." I said as I looked at them. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"But anyway, what are we going to do for dinner?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"Well, I was going to try and cook something for us to eat." Octavia said but I soon butted in.

"Wrong, we are going here tonight." I said holding out three reservation cards to 'Le Dine EnFrance'.

"No way Sky. How did you get reservations to this place?" Vinyl asked shocked. I laughed a little.

"Just another benefit about being the Princess's advisor/bodyguard." I said with another little laugh. "Well go get ready. Our reservations are at 8:00pm tonight and I also reserved a room for us tonight at the hotel right next to it." I said as they both giggled like little school fillies. "Well go on. Go get ready, I will be back here in a little bit and the carriage should arrive around 7:00pm for us." I said as I gave them each a kiss on the forehead and watched as they walked up the stairs to get ready. As soon as I heard the door close I ran to the front door and took off into the sky.

I flew as fast as I could and within about twenty minutes I made it back to Canterlot. I quickly landed in middle of the city, and started to look around for a specific store. I quickly found the store and ran inside. I walked up to the front counter and there was a pony behind the counter with two boxes and a smile on his face.

"So, is today the day Sky?" the pony asked in a playful tone already knowing the answer. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Yea it is." I said a little sheepishly. The pony gave a little laugh and levitated the two boxes on top of the counter.

"Alright Sky, you already made the down payment on both of these so you only owe 15,000bits for both of them. I smiled and handed the clerk a bag full of bits.

"There that should be 15,000bits." I said as I waited for him to count it. To my surprise he just smiled and set the bag of bits behind the counter.

"No need to count it Sky. I trust you and if you are missing a few bits, I know where I can find you." He said jokingly as we laughed. I looked at the two boxes on the counter, grabbed them and put them in my pocket. I smiled at the pony and thanked him for everything. I then walked out of the store and took off into the Sky again.

6:15pm

I silently walked into the house and looked around for Vinyl and Octavia. To my relief they were still upstairs getting ready. I silently crept past them and into my room. I quickly closed the door and looked around the room for my formal clothes. "Where are you, where are you, where are... aha, there you are." I said looking though the closet and finding a formal suit for myself. I took the pants pockets of the suit and put a box into each one. I then set the suit down on the bed and got dressed into it. A few minutes later, I was ready to leave. As I started walking downstairs, I called out to Octavia and Vinyl.

"Come on you silly mares, the carriage is going to be here any minute now." I yelled up to them as I heard them come down the stairs.

"Ok Sky, we are ready." Octavia said as they descended the stairs. I couldn't help but smile and think of how beautiful they were. Before I could say anything I heard a knock on the door.

"That must be for us. Are you mares ready to have a wonderful night?" I said as they nodded their heads and we headed out the door.

8:15pm

"So Sky you never actually said why were are coming here." Octavia asked, as we were all seated and enjoying a glass of wine.

"Don't worry Tavi, he doesn't need a reason to take out to someplace like this. This place is awesome." Vinyl said staring at the fish tank next to our table. I smiled and laughed a little to myself.

"Don't worry Octavia you will find out soon enough." I said as the waiter came and took our order. I poured us all another glass of wine, (The light kind of wine that you don't get drunk off of easily), and we all began to talk until out food came out.

After dinner, we sat at our table enjoying music from the Orchestra that was playing. Vinyl wasn't all too interested, but Octavia and I were. They played a few classical songs and then they had a break. During the break, the only noise that filtered the restaurant was that of small chatter among ponies. I knew this would be my only chance, so I took it.

"Hey, Vinyl, Octavia. I need to ask you something." I said a little nervous as they both looked at me confused.

"What do you want to ask us Sky?" Vinyl asked as I took a deep breath and walked over in front of them. I got on one knee and grabbed each of their hooves.

"I don't know quite exactly how you do it here, but I hope it is the same way." As soon as I began to talk, many of the ponies stopped talking and just watched us.

"Where I come from, when a man loves someone else, he presents them with a special gift. We usually don't have people that we do this for, but you two are an exception." I took in another deep breath and continued.

"Ever since I first met you two, I have felt a strong bond with you. You make me the happiest creature in Equestria and I don't know what I would do without you. Vinyl." I said as I turned to Vinyl. "Sometime I don't know what is going on in the head of yours, but I don't care. You are cute, funny, and playful but can be serious when you need to be. Octavia." I said turning to Octavia.

"You are always graceful and everything you do is defined with beauty and elegance. And even though you are a proper mare most of the time, you also know how to have a good time." I turned back to both of them. " I couldn't imagine living without you two in my life. You two complete me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you two."

I took in one last breath and reached into my pockets and pulled out two boxes. I flipped both boxes open to reveal two identical engagement rings. "Vinyl and Octavia. Will you two marry me?" I asked as I had sweat pouring down face. I waited for what seemed like hours before I finally got an answer from both of them.

"YES!" They both yelled and flung their hooves around me. All of the ponies in the restaurant were clapping their hooves together and cheering for us. I felt a sense of joy spread through my entire body as I put each engagement ring on Vinyl and Octavia.

After the restaurant we all went back to the hotel. We quickly got to the room and we soon found ourselves sprawled out on the bed. I was between them and for the rest of the night, the only sounds coming from our room were the sound of little school filly laughs and the sound of quite whispers as we all talked about what our future life together was going to be like.


	21. A Relaxing Day

**Hey everypony. Sorry i have been gone for so long. I have had so much stuff to do and whatnot, but i am back now! Hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to more chapters coming within the next few days. Remember to always make smart decisions and to always love and tolerate!**

**P.s. Im in California!**

Chapter 17

9:00 am

"Wake up sleepy head." A voice said as I slowly opened my eyes. I was met with a loving gaze from Octavia's gentle purple eyes.

"Morning sweetie." I said as I gave her a little kiss. We then continued to gaze into each other's eyes. There was silence for what seemed liked a few hours as we were locked in a loving stare. Nopony said anything, but we knew exactly what the other was thinking. A few minutes went by before I leaned in and gave her another kiss. "I love you Octavia." I said as she blushed.

"I love you too Sky." She said as she pulled me into a loving embrace. After a few moments we released from our embrace. I then rolled over and wrapped my arms around Vinyl, who was still sleeping.

"And I also love you too Vinyl." I said as I rolled her back over in between Octavia and me. Vinyl suddenly awoke and began to flail. I started to laugh as she began to become more coherent. "Good morning Vinyl." I said giving her a kiss on the back of her head. She turned her head around and gave me a kiss.

"Good morning Sky." She said as she turned to face Octavia. "And good morning to you as well Tavi." She said as she gave Octavia a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too Vinyl." She said. Vinyl then rolled back over facing me.

"So what are we going to do today?" Vinyl asked. I thought for a moment before a smile crept across my face.

"Well, how about this. We could go visit the Canterlot Museum of Fine Arts and then we could go out to lunch.

"Sky that would be just wonderful. What do you think Vinyl?" Octavia asked.

"Do we have to go to a boring museum?" Vinyl complained. Octavia gave Vinyl a little jab with her hoof.

"Vinyl, it's not going to kill you to visit a place with a little bit of class." She said. I smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Yea Vinyl, and besides, they have a new music gallery there. I'm sure they have a lot of cool instruments there including a demo D.J. booth. Vinyl smiled as soon as said that last part. "Alright then we will leave for the museum in about an hour or so." I said as they both nodded their heads in agreement. "Great. Now you two get ready while I go back to sleep for half an hour." I was met with two playful glares, before we began to laugh.

10:30am

"Alright, here we are. The Museum of Fine Arts." I said as we walked up to the entrance and through the door. Once we came through the door we found ourselves standing in a vibrantly colorful room.

"This place is beautiful." Octavia said as I smiled. I then looked towards Vinyl.

"What do you think Vinyl?" I asked as she looked at me and smiled.

"It's alright, but this place needs a little more style." She said as I laughed while Octavia glared at her.

"Vinyl, this place doesn't need more style, you just need a little more culture." she said as Vinyl smiled at her.

"Yea, I know Tavi. You always keep telling me that." She said looking around the room. She then saw a sign pointing her towards the music section. "Alright you two, if you need me, you know where to find me." She said as she started to walk off towards the section.

"Vinyl, come back..." she was interrupted by me shaking my head.

"It's alright Octavia. Besides, I don't think we could stop her anyway." I said as she looked at me and gave a little giggle.

"Ok Sky. So what do you want to see first?" she asked as I thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't really know." I looked back at her. "Haven't you been here before?" I asked as she nodded her head. "Well, how about you give me a tour then. I'm sure you know what I would enjoy." I said as she smiled.

"Alright then, follow me please." She said as we began our tour.

An hour later

"And as you can see here, we have a lovely painting." She said as I observed the painting."

"I really enjoyed this Octavia." I said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you did. I only wish Vinyl could have been here with us."

"Don't worry about that Octavia. I'm sure she is having fun messing around in the music section."

"Speaking of which, we are pretty much done with the tour. We should go find Vinyl and make sure she hasn't caused to much trouble." Octavia said as I nodded.

"Yea, hopefully she hasn't caused to much trouble." I said as we started to walk towards the music section. As soon as we entered through the door, we saw Vinyl up on stage at the D.J. booth, fighting with another pony.

"Ugh, let's go see what kind of trouble Vinyl has gotten in too." Octavia said as we approached the booth.

"Excuse me sir, but what seems to be the problem." I asked as he looked at me.

"She has been on this D.J. booth for the last hour and I haven't had a chance to use it yet." He said as he glared back at Vinyl.

"You already had your chance. You just suck at being at a D.J." Vinyl said as I could see the other pony getting really angry with her.

"I don't suck, I was only trying it out. I bet I'm way better than you." He said angrily at her.

"No, you're right, you don't suck. Suck could not describe how bad you are at using this." She said in a mocking tone. I looked towards the other pony whose face was red with anger.

"You will regret that last comment." He said as he raised his hoof about to strike her. I could see her flinch, as he was about to strike her. A moment before he struck her, I got in between them and his hoof connected to the side of my face. I slowly turned my head and stared at him. He slowly began to back up. I took a step toward him and just stared at him.

"If I ever see you again, we are going to have some serious problems. Understand?" I said as he nodded his head violently and ran out of the room. I turned to Vinyl who looked up at me. "You ok Vinyl?" I asked as she smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Of course I am. I had you here to protect me." She said as Octavia walked over to us.

"You alright Sky?" she asked as I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yea, don't worry. That didn't hurt a bit." I said as Octavia gave a sigh of relief.

"I forgot that It wouldn't. I'm just glad that other pony didn't try to pick a fight with you."

"Yea, you would of beat him bad if he did." Vinyl said as I laughed.

"True, but I still don't like to fight. I will only fight in order to protect you two." I said as I looked at both of them. "Anyways, you ready to leave now." I asked as they both nodded their heads. "Alright, lets go then." I said as we started walking out of the building. Once outside, I looked at them.

"So who is hungry?" I asked as they smiled at me and nodded their heads. "Great, we can eat at wherever you two want too." I said as they began to think.

"Any ideas Tavi?" Vinyl asked as Octavia shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid to say." She said. I thought for a moment before I came up with an idea.

"Hey, we aren't in any rush. How about we just walk around and when we see a place that we want to eat, we can go in." I asked them as they looked at then back at me and nodded. "Then lets go." I said as we started walking.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Yes I would like the garden salad please." Octavia said as the waiter wrote down her order and looked at Vinyl.

"Yea, I will have the salad as well." Vinyl said as the waiter as wrote that down.

"And for you so?" the waiter asked me.

"Yes, I would like the fruit and salad please." I said as he nodded and walked off. "So did you two have fun today?" I asked as they nodded their heads.

"Yes it was quite wonderful. Except for the little episode with that pony." Octavia said as she looked at Vinyl, who gave a smile.

"Yea Tavi, but I had Sky there to protect me." She said as she gave me a gentle swipe with her tail. I laughed a little as I looked at Octavia who just sighed.

"Don't worry Tavi, I will always be there to protect you both." I said as Octavia smiled. Octavia was just about to say something before the waiter, bringing us our food, interrupted her.

"Alright, is there anything else you need?" he asked as we shook our heads and thanked him. We all began to eat, because we were famished at this time.

"So anyway Octavia, what were you about to say?" I asked taking another bite out of my salad. Octavia looked up at me and swallowed her food.

"Well, never mind. It was nothing important." Octavia said, taking another bite out of her salad.

"Come on Octavia, tell..." I paused as I saw royal guard walk in and approach our table.

"Sir, we need you to come to the palace at one. The Princess needs to speak to you at once." He said as I took another bite of my salad and stood up.

"Alright you two. I have to go speak with the Princess." I walked over to them and gave them each a kiss. "Now you two behave yourselves. I will see you two back at the house later tonight." I said as I turned to the guard. "Sir, please make sure these lovely mares get back home safely." I said as the guard saluted me.

"Yes sir. It will be done."

"Thank you." I said as I gave them each another kiss and walked out of the restaurant. I spread my wings and began to fly towards the castle.


	22. An Old Friend

**Hope you all like it. Im sorry if there are a few typos in here. I have been up for over 24hrs and am stuck at an airport at the moment. But i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to leave comments and suggestions and as always. Be safe and make smart choices. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 18

"There looks like a good spot." I said as I landed in the Castle garden. I then proceeded to walk inside and into the throne room. As I entered I could Celestia on her throne waiting for me. I gave a polite bow and then stood back up.

"Good afternoon Princess. You needed to speak with me?" I asked as she nodded her head and got off of her throne.

"Yes I did. Please follow me so we can find a place more suitable for talking." She said as I followed her.

After a few minutes walk, we finally arrived at a private chamber. As soon as we entered, the door closed and she took a seat at the single table in the middle of the room. I soon joined her and waited for what she had to say.

"Sky. You remember the Griffon King that we are now at peace with don't you?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"You mean Reggie? Yea. Of course I remember him. He isn't really such a bad guy once you get to know him." I said as she smiled.

"Yes, and we hope that he will continue to be peaceful in the future, but right now he needs your help." She said as I looked at her confused.

"My help?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes. It seems that after the he made a peace treaty with us, several of the other griffons felt that he was weak and betrayed them. So they have kidnapped his daughter and are holding her hostage until he steps down from being king." She said staring at me. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"Where am I meeting him?" I asked as I stood up. She stood up and her began to glow.

"I am going to transport you there. It will be much faster." She said as I was engulfed in her magic and soon disappeared.

Griffons Headquarters

I was suddenly teleported in the middle of a room. I stood and looked around at the different Griffons staring at me. The king then approached me. "Sky, I am glad you came. I wasn't sure if you were coming or not." He said as I approached him and gave him a quick bow.

"Of course. You know I couldn't let anything bad happen to your daughter." I said as I looked into his eyes and could tell he was fighting back tears. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked as he straightened back up.

"Yes." He said, walking over to a table. "Well I was with my commander at the time of the incident. We were traveling along a road from one of our meetings, when were attacked. They attacked the carriage without warning. My commander... Well... he didn't make it. A spear stabbed him right in his heart trying to protect us. Then the group of griffons tore open the door and grabbed my daughter. I begged them to let her go, but they didn't listen to me. All they said was that they would kill her if I wouldn't comply with their demands within the next three days." He said slamming his fist on the table. I stared at him and could see the pain he was in. He then turned back to me and began to speak.

"Sky. Please do whatever you can to save my daughter. If I have no other choice I will resign from my position, but I fear that our relations will only get worse with me out of the way." He said as I nodded my head.

"Tell me how much time I have left." I asked as he looked down at the ground.

"Only one more day left. I am supposed to meet them at Griffons Peak at midnight tonight. Once there, they will escort me to a secret area where they are holding my daughter." He said as I began to think of a plan. A few moments of silence went by before a smile crept across my face.

"Your Majesty. Do you think it might be possible for me to have one of your feathers." I asked as he became confused.

"Why do you need one of my feathers?" he asked as I smiled at him.

"You'll see." I said with a plan already formulating inside of my head.

Griffons Peak (11:50pm)

"Where is he? It's almost time." One of the Griffons said.

"Patience my good friend. He will be here." He said as he looked up to the sky and saw something flying through the air. A smile crept across his face. "You see. Didn't I tell you he would arrive." He said as the griffon took a step forward. "Well, how wonderful for you to join us this lovely night." The griffon said as Reggie stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Where is my daughter?" he demanded as the other Griffon smiled.

"You will see her in due time. But right now, please follow me." He said as the two griffons began to walk along a wooded path.

It was about fifteen minutes of walking before they finally reached their destination. They came to a clearing in the woods and stopped. There was a fire burning that emitted enough light to clearly see everything. There were about seven griffons in total, including the two that escorted me into the clearing. There were all standing on side now. "Where is she?" I demanded as the head griffon of the group smiled and stepped off to the side. There in a small metal cage about ten feet behind them was my daughter. "Let her out of there this instant." I yelled as the other griffon smiled again.

"We will, and she will be completely unharmed. As long as you follow every direction I give you." He said as I took a step forward and stopped.

"What is it that you need me to do?" I asked as the griffon walked over to a table set out in the camp.

"Just sign some legally binding contracts promoting me, the new king." He said as I slowly walked over towards him. I then sat down at the table and looked over the contract.

"You promise me that none of my subjects or my daughter will be harmed?" I asked as he nodded his head. I looked back at my daughter and a tear fell from my eye. I then looked back at the other Griffon. "Please. May I see my daughter before I do this." I asked as the griffon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, just make it quick. Once you sign these papers you two can have all the father-daughter time you could possibly have. No more political pressure and you can always be with your family now. I'm actually doing you a great favor." The griffon said as he laughed. "I think I might even give myself a medal for it." He said as I walked over the cage that my daughter was in. I collapsed to the ground and reached through the bars and held my daughter.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything is going to be all right. Just trust me." I said, as I looked back to the see the other griffon still ranting. All the other griffons were too busy patrolling the outskirts of the woods, making sure there wasn't any unwanted company. I quickly motioned for her to take a step back. While everyone was distracted I grabbed a rock on the ground stared at the lock. I raised the rock high in the air before smashing it down onto the lock and making a loud noise. The griffon snapped out of his rant and stared at me as I flung the cage door open.

"Stop them." He yelled as I quickly picked up my daughter and began to run through the woods. After a few minutes of running through the woods I came to a cliff out in a clearing. I stopped right before I was about to fall down it and just stared down for a second before turning around and seeing all the other griffons converging on me.

"Well, well, well. You just had to try something didn't you?" the griffon said standing still about ten feet away from me. He took another step forward and I took another step back. As I took a step back I could feel the ledge with my back feet. I looked back down over the ledge before I smiled and laughed a little.

"And what is so funny?" the griffon asked as I turned around facing the ledge. I looked my daughter and told her everything will be all right. I then dropped her over the edge. All the griffons behind me gasped as I did this. I turned back around and faced them all. A few moments later a large shadow holding the little griffon was hovering over the ledge about ten feet above me.

"Wait, what? How are there two Kings?" the griffon blurted out as the griffon on the ground began to glow a redish color.

"It's amazing what the DNA of a single feather can hold." I said taking a few steps towards them as my real form was becoming apparent. I stopped a few feet away and looked back at the king. "You can go on home now. I got this." I said as the King took off into the night, with his daughter. I then turned my attention back to all the other griffons that now had me surrounded.

"We are going to make you pay dearly for what you have done." The leader said as I laughed.

"Then this is going to be a fun lesson indeed." I said as I took a fighting pose and my fists began to glow blue. They all charged me at once and within seconds of each other, each griffon fell to the ground unconscious. I then walked up to the leader and looked at his unconscious body. I had a grin on my face as I kicked it into a tree.

"That's for threatening the life a child." I said as I pulled some rope out of my pockets and tied him up so he couldn't escape. I then put him over my shoulder and began to fly back towards the Griffons Headquarters.

Griffons Headquarters 

"Look at what I found." I said as I tossed the tied up griffon on the ground in the main room. All the griffons stopped and stared at him. He was now conscious and looking around at where he was. I could tell he began to feel nervous, especially as the King approached followed by his daughter. The King looked at the griffon and smiled.

"It's funny you know. Only a few hours ago, you were holding my daughter as a prisoner and now we have this. My daughter is free and you are now my prisoner." The King said as the griffon on the ground looked around violently and began to beg for mercy.

"Please your majesty. I'm sorry for whatever trouble I have caused you. I promise that it will never happen again and that I will be a loyal subject and that..." The griffon was interrupted by a loud and forceful growl coming from the King.

"You threaten the life of my only daughter and you expect me to just forgive you and let you live your life as if nothing happened." He said as the griffon on the ground just stared at him. "I can never forget such a crime against my own daughter who is only a child. No I can't forgive you for this and I will never forget what you have done to me on this day. That is why I am hereby banishing you to the dungeon until I see fit as to release you." He said as the Griffon began to yell.

"Please your majesty, please. I can't go there, I can't. Please..." he continued to beg as two griffon guards dragged him away. After a minute or so, the screams of the griffon prisoner could no longer be heard. I then turned to face the King.

"Thank you for all you have done. You have proven yourself a loyal friend today, and I am eternally in your debt." He said as I held out my hand. We then shook hands as I began to speak.

"You do you not owe me anything. The only reward I need, is knowing that you and your daughter will be together. And know that if you ever need my help, I will always be there." I said as the King gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you again." He said as we both heard a little voice. The King then picked up his daughter and looked at me. "I think she wants to say thank you." He said with a little laugh. I knelt down on the ground as the King set her down. She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Sky." She said as I hugged her back.

"You're welcome." I said with a warm-hearted smile as she scampered away behind her dad's leg. We both let out a laugh and looked back at each other.

"Thank you Sky. I am happy I know I will always have a friend I can count on." He said as I nodded my head.

"And me as well." I said as I looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. "Well, I better get home. The mares are probably worried sick not knowing where I am." I said as I laughed.

"Be sure to give them my regards as well the Princesses." The King said as I nodded my head and walked to the door. I spread my wings and took to the sky. Flying back home towards Ponyville, with a sense of pride and accomplishment for what I had just done.


	23. Home At Last

**Hey everypony. I hope you are enjoying this story. I know it is sad, but i am wrapping up this story in around 3 chapters. Not including this one. Also, i am very sorry i havent posted in a while. I have had to help empty a house for my dad and that took so freaking LOOONNNGGG! But anyway, im done now and so i should have another chapter out, very soon. Within three days or so. So until then, i hope you all have a wonderful week/weekend. And remember to make sure to be safe and make smart choices. -AsianPon3-**

**P.s. This chapter was exactly 2,000 words lol. That is all. **

Chapter 19

Ponville (6:30am)

"Ah, it's great to be back. I really hope I don't wake them though." I said, as I quietly opened the front door and slowly tiptoed into the house. I turned around and slowly closed the door, trying to minimize the sound it made. As soon as I heard a soft click, I turned to the stairs and quietly, but swiftly proceeded up them. As I reached the top of the stairs, I looked towards the end of the hall where my bedroom was. I quietly walked past Octavia's and Vinyl's room, thinking that they may be asleep, and reached my door at the end of the hall. I slowly opened the door and walked inside, only to be met with the sight of a peacefully sleeping Octavia and Vinyl, curled up under the covers so that I could only see their faces. I smiled to myself as I began to take off my shirt and pants so I was just in my boxers. I then walked over to the right side of the bed, which did not have anypony on it, and got into the bed. As I got under the covers I spread my wings and placed my arm and wing over them as I began to quickly fall asleep with a smile on my face.

(1:00pm)

"Hey Tavi, can we wake him up now?" Vinyl asked, as she was sitting down at the dining room table.

"No Vinyl. Whatever the Princess asked him to do must of worn him out. Just let him rest, ok." Octavia said, taking a sip of her tea.

"But I want to see him." Vinyl pouted, as she looked up at Octavia with her puppy dog eyes.

"Very cute Vinyl, but no. He needs his rest. And besides, we have a lot of planning to do." She said, taking another sip of her tea. Vinyl looked up at her confused.

"What kind of planning do we have to do Tavi?" Vinyl asked, as Octavia set down her cup of tea and slip a magazine over to Vinyl. "Ahh, get it away from me. It has words on it, so you must want me to read something?" Vinyl said overdramatically. Octavia just rolled her eyes and opened the magazine to the first page.

"Vinyl, this is a wedding dress magazine. These are all of the latest fashions trending in Canterlot. We have to decide what we are going to wear to our wedding." Octavia said, as Vinyl took the magazine and began to look through it. A few minutes passed before Vinyl looked up at Octavia and asked her a question.

"So Tavi, have you found the dress you want?" Vinyl asked, as Octavia nodded her head.

"Why yes I have Vinyl. I have already marked it in the magazine. It is on page ten I believe." Octavia said, as Vinyl turned to page ten of the magazine. Circled on page ten, was a beautiful, white, long-flowing dress made of silk with a floral design embedded into the fabric.

"Wow Tavi, that is a really nice dress. But it's not really my style." Vinyl said, as Octavia rolled her eyes again.

"Oh really. You mean a dress that is beautiful, sophisticated, and traditional?" She said, with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Exactly Tavi. It has your personality, not mine. This dress on the other hoof, looks like something that perfectly defines me." Vinyl said, as she pointed to the dress on page twelve of the magazine. Octavia turned the magazine around and looked at the dress Vinyl was pointing to.

"That one. Really Vinyl. You want, that dress?" Octavia asked, as Vinyl smiled at her. "I guess I can't really complain. It does match your personality. I just hope Sky likes it." Vinyl smiled at Octavia and took the magazine back.

"Of course he will. It is silky and white, just like your dress. Although it is shorter on the length overall, it still has a swirly pattern on it, just like your floral one."

"Well, I guess you are right. I'm sure he will love it no matter what." Octavia said, with a gentle smile towards Vinyl.

"So can we please go wake Sky up now?" Vinyl pleaded, as Octavia let out a sigh.

"Vinyl, we need to let Sky rest. He must be exhausted." Octavia said, before they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Actually, I feel very well rested." I said, as I came into the kitchen. I was met with Vinyl tackling me to the floor in a great hug.

"Where were you Sky? We missed you so much." Vinyl said, as she let go of me and sat down at the table. I got to my feet and then proceeded to walk over to Octavia and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Good afternoon to you Octavia." I then turned to Vinyl and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "And a good afternoon to you as well Vinyl." I then proceeded over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup of coffee. "So what have you two been doing today?" I asked, as I looked at the table and saw the magazine lying there. "Oh, what is this?" Octavia's face blushed a little as I picked up the magazine. "You aren't just a little excited about getting married, are you?" I asked, teasing Octavia, which made Vinyl laugh. I could see her face grow red with embarrassment before I gave her another kiss. "I'm only playing with you Octavia. I'm also excited that I get to marry the two most beautiful mares in all of Equestria." I said, as I gave Octavia a playful nudge.

"So Sky? What did the Princess need you to do?" Vinyl asked curiously. Octavia also looked very interested in what task the Princess needed me to do. I smiled as I sat down at the table. I took a sip of my coffee and looked at both of them.

"Well you two remember a few months ago, we were at war. Well..." as I continued to explain everything that happened.

An hour later

"And here we are now." I said, as they looked at me shocked.

"Wow. Why would somepony want to hurt another pony? It doesn't make sense to me." Octavia looked down at the table, before I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because one thing will never change. There will always be ponies that want something they can't have. Even on my world, it was the same thing, and they will try anything to get it, including hurting, or even in some cases, killing other ponies." I looked at Octavia, who shivered for a moment.

"It's alright Octavia. I promise that I will not let anything hurt you or Vinyl." The determination could be heard in my voice, which seemed to calm Octavia.

"Yea, nothing is ever going to hurt us as long as we have Sky. And I don't think Sky is ever going to leave us." Vinyl announced, which made me laugh a little.

"Yea, you two are stuck with me for a very long time." This made Octavia giggle a little as I gave her another playful nudge. "So anyway, what are you two going to do today?" I was met with a confused face from Octavia.

"Well, I haven't really thought of it actually. Perhaps we could, maybe start making preparations for the wedding?" Octavia asked, directing the question towards me.

"Don't worry about the preparations for the wedding. I have taken care of most of them. But we do need to go get your dresses and send out the invitations. But by the looks of it, I see you two have already found what dresses you want?" I asked as they both smiled at me. "That's good then. Seeing how I do not have a suit, I will need to go to Rarity's or someplace in Canterlot to have the suit made for me. But as for where we will have it, I was thinking that we could have it here in Ponyville with all of our friends." I looked at them both for a response. Octavia put a hoof to her chin and began to think while Vinyl just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I suppose that would be better than going to Canterlot. At least here we can be with all of our friends and family." Octavia said, as I smiled.

"Ok, and is that alright with you Vinyl?" I asked, and was met with another smile and nod. "Good, then it's settled. We will have the wedding here in Ponyville. Now we have to do the catering and invitations. That shouldn't be too hard. We can actually get started on the invitations today if you want too?" I asked. Octavia and Vinyl looked at each other and nodded their heads. All right just make a list of everyone you need to invite. We can have Pinkie Pie send out the invitations." As I was saying this, I got up from the table and set my coffee cup down on the counter.

"Sky where are you going?" Vinyl asked, as I started to walk towards the door. I need to go out for a bit. Get a little fresh air. I will be back soon." I then proceeded out the door and flew off towards the clouds. Octavia and Vinyl looked at each and started to think about whom to invite.

"Well, we need to invite our families. That's my mom, my dad, and my sister. How many in yours again Vinyl?" Vinyl thought for a moment.

"Let's see, there is my mom, my dad, and just me. So that's only three. With yours that's like, seven ponies." Vinyl then looked at Octavia for a moment. "Hey what about Sky. Doesn't he have any family?" Vinyl asked, as Octavia thought for a moment.

"Oh my gosh Vinyl. Sky has no family here. He will be all alone." She said, as she began to terrible about the whole thing. "Just imagine your wedding day and not having your family there to support you. It must be devastating." Vinyl also began to feel somewhat terrible about it.

"I know Tavi. But what can we do?" Vinyl asked. She looked at Octavia for an answer but Octavia regretfully didn't have one.

"Vinyl. I don't know what to do. But we must think of something." She said, as they both thought really hard about what to do.

"I got it!" Vinyl exclaimed, which made Octavia almost fall back in her seat.

"You got what Vinyl?" Octavia asked, adjusting herself in her seat again.

"I got what we can do for Sky. We can invite our families over a few days before the wedding and they can introduce themselves and get to know each other." Vinyl said, as she had a grin across her face. "Since we don't use our bedrooms, we can let them use it. My parents can take my room, while your parents can take your room, and since Pinkie already lives with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, we wont have to worry about getting an extra bed." Octavia thought for a moment before she sighed.

"I guess it's the best thing we have right now. And besides, I think it might be good for Sky to meet the family a little before he becomes part of it." She said, which made them both giggle a little. "All right then, it's settled. We will invite them a few days ahead of the wedding so they can meet Sky. I just hope they like him." Octavia said, as Vinyl smiled at her.

"Of course they will. What is not to like to about him. I'm sure your parents will love him." Vinyl said, as Octavia looked at Vinyl with a serious face.

"Vinyl, I wasn't talking about my parents. I was talking about yours."


	24. Meeting The Family

**Sorry that it took so long with this chapter. I just have been busy/lazy with things. Again, im sorry and will be working hard to finish this story within the next week or so. So here is another chapter, i hope you all enjoy and... i love you all. And Muffin Hooves, Im making a shout out to you as well as Jelly Jam!**

Chapter 20

Four Days Before the Wedding

"Alright you two beautiful mares. What is left on the list?" I asked, as I gave Octavia and Vinyl a kiss on the cheek. They both let out a little laugh as Octavia checked the list.

"Lets see here. We have done everything on the list, except for the cake." Octavia said, as she looked up at me and was met with a smile.

"Don't worry about the cake. I already got that taken care of. I put in the order this morning and Mr. and Mrs. Cake said that it will be ready for the wedding." Octavia nodded and crossed that off the to-do list.

"Wow. I can't believe we are getting married in a few days. I'm so excited." Vinyl exclaimed as her face shone with one of her signature smiles. I smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"As am I Vinyl. I think we all, aren't we?" I asked, looking at Octavia who was now blushing and gave me a playful nudge with her hoof.

"Of course I am excited. I am just as excited at Vinyl, even if I don't seem like it." She said, as I smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek too.

"I know you are Octavia." I said, with a little laugh. There was a moment of silence before Octavia interrupted it.

"Sky. Since the wedding is in a few days, Vinyl and I have something to tell you." She said, as I looked both of them with a curious face.

"It's not anything bad, is it?" I asked, as they both shook their heads. "Oh, thank Celestia. I thought you were going to tell me that you invited your parents over for the next few days so they can get to know me, or something like that." I said, as I rocked back in the chair I was sitting in while giving a little laugh. There was an awkward silence before I stopped rocking my chair and looked at both of them. We all just stared at each other, not uttering a sound. I began to feel a rush of nervousness hit me. "How long until they get here?" I nervously asked.

"They will be here within a few hours or so." Octavia said, as I started to panic.

"Why didn't you two tell me about this. If I would of known, I would have prepared more." I somewhat yelled and let my head bang on the table.

"Don't worry Sky, everything is going to fine." Octavia said, trying to reassure me.

"You don't know that. What if they don't like me? I mean, look at me. I'm not what somepony would expect their daughter to fall in love with. What if they forbid you to marry me? What if...?" I was silenced with a hoof from Octavia.

"Sky, listen to me. Our parents aren't that bad. And I'm sure they will love you. Just be calm and be yourself. You have nothing to worry about. Vinyl and I will be by your side the entire time." Octavia said, as Vinyl put a hoof around my shoulder.

"Yea, don't worry Sky. Tavi and I will be there for you, just in case things get out of hoof." She said. I looked at Vinyl and just dropped my head back down onto the table.

"These are going to be a very long, next few days." I thought to myself as Octavia and Vinyl got up from the table to prepare their rooms for their parents.

A Few Hours Later

"Alright Vinyl. They will be here in a few minutes. Is everything ready?" Octavia asked, as Vinyl smiled and nodded her head. "Good." Octavia said, before she started to look around. "Sky, come on out." Octavia said, as I poked my head up from behind the couch. "Sky, come over here. Everything is going to fine; don't worry." She said, as I slowly walked out from behind the couch and walked over next to her until I was standing by her side. I began to shake a little with nervousness. "Sky there is nothing to be afraid of. You fought a dragon without even hesitating but you are scared of meeting our parents."

"If I had the choice right now, I would rather fight another dragon." I said, as Vinyl laughed a little and Octavia just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. Our parents are really nice and they are sure to love you." Octavia said, as there was a knocking on the door. My heart started to pound faster as Vinyl walked over to answer the door.

"Oh, would you look at that. I seem to have forgotten something upstairs. I will just be right back. It will only take a minute." I said, as I quickly turned around to go up the stairs but couldn't move as Octavia grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Sky, stay." She commanded as I turned back around like a whimpering dog, while Vinyl laughed a little bit before answering the door.

"There's our little Scratchy." I heard a voice say as a pair of hooves was wrapped around her in a tight hug. Two other ponies ran beside them and through the doorway as they hugged Octavia.

"There's our little Musician." They said, not noticing me standing next to her. Hugging Octavia were two ponies, one that had a brownish-orange coat, and another, the mother, which had a light grayish coat. The father had a medium grayish mane and tail, with an old Mormon style hat and tie on, while the mother had a darker grey mane and tail with a pair of gold eyeglasses and a blue Safire pendent in an oval gold setting. They seemed to be after a few moments of hugging before the ponies let go of Octavia, while the other pony was still hugging Vinyl. I noticed that she was a white Earth pony that had a light blue mane and tail with an eight-track as a cutie mark. "So where is this soon to be husband of yours?" Octavia's parents said, looking around as I began to focus on them. They noticed me standing right in front of them but I was frozen in an almost fear like state. I couldn't move or utter a sound, as they looked me up and down, as if judging me. I couldn't really think of what to do, but my brain processed one action as I stuck out my hand for a hoof shake.

"Hi, I know I'm not really what you would expect, but..." I was cut off by a bone-crushing hug from the mother.

"You get that hoof out of there. We will only hug our soon to be son in law." Her mom said, as she continued to hug me. Between gasps of air I managed to utter the word help to Octavia, and after a few moments of giggling to herself, she finally got her mother to release me. I feel to the ground with a loud thud, as the father helped me up onto my feet before giving me a hoof shake.

"I'm sorry about that. She tends to be a hugger." He said, as his wife let out a laugh.

"Sorry about that deary, I guess I don't know my own strength." She said, as she let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry about it. It just caught me a little off guard." I said, with a little laugh. Vinyl's mother then approached me. I looked at her with a smile and my hand out for a hoof shake before I was thrown into another bone crushing hug.

"Sorry hun, I'm also the hugging type." She said, as I gasped for air. I was released about a minute later, but caught myself this time before I hit the ground.

"I can tell you are the hugging type." I said, with another laugh. I looked around the room and noticed that I haven't met Vinyl's father yet.

"So Vinyl, where is your dad at?" I asked, as she put on a fake smile.

"I'm sure he is around here somewhere. How about we all go into the kitchen and have a cup of coffee or something." She said, trying to coax everypony, especially me into the kitchen.

"Oh, I think your father is outside getting the bags." Vinyl's mother said, as I started to walk towards the door.

"I will go help him with the bags, it's the least I can do." I said, as Vinyl tried to run after me. It was too late, as I was already out the door. As I looked around I noticed a large white stallion walking towards the house with several bags levitated by his magic. I walked up to him and stood only a few feet away from him.

"Hello there, Mr. Scratch. My name is Sky..." I paused as he walked right past me, not paying any attention to me. I stood there for a few seconds not knowing what just happened. I turned around and started walking back towards the door and was met half way by Vinyl.

"Vinyl, what was that all about?" I asked, as she looked sheepishly at me.

"Well, ever since I was a little filly, my dad has never liked me being around colts. He was overly protective, to the point of scaring off all my other colt friends. He is still very protective of me, and he doesn't seem to get along with any of my colt friends." I looked at her for a second and sighed.

"I guess I am just gonna have to convince him that I'm the right stallion for his little girl." I said, as Vinyl looked at me weirdly.

"Just be careful Sky. He has had a tendency to make even the most prideful and strong stallions, break down into tears in front of him." I looked at Vinyl and then back at the open door.

"Don't worry Vinyl, I'm sure I can handle anything he throws at me." I said walking through the door as Vinyl sighed slowly to herself.

"That's what they all said." She said, as she slowly walked back into the house and closed the door behind her.


	25. A Little Too Far

**Here it is. Another chapter. Only two more chapters left until the end of the story. I hope you all have enjoy this chapter and keep checking back for the last two chapters, in the next week. **

Chapter 25

Two Hours After Parents Arrived  
>"Alright everypony. Are we ready to eat?" Octavia asked, as everypony walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Octavia and her mother had prepared a delightful dinner consisting of salad, fruits, nuts, sandwiches, soups, and bread.<p>

"Wow Tavi, this looks delicious." Vinyl said, as Octavia blushed a little and turned to her mom.

"Well, you can actually thank her. She is the mare that taught me how to cook." Octavia said, as she gave her mom a little playful nudge. Her mom smiled and returned the nudge.

"Well, like they always say. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." She said, as they both laughed. Octavia, Vinyl, and the rest of the ponies took their seats before Octavia looked around the table.

"Where is Sky?" Octavia asked, as everypony except for Vinyl's dad looked around the room.

"He probably ran off somewhere while everypony was busy. Typical."

"Thunder!" Vinyl's mom quietly yelled at Thunder so that nopony could hear her. Thunder let out a sigh and continued to stare straight ahead. "At least give him a chance Thunder. You don't even know him." Vinyl's mom said. Thunder let out a little laugh.

"Fine, I will try to get to know him. But I'm telling you, he's nothing but bad news for you our little Vinyl." Thunder quietly said to his wife. She sighed as she turned attention back to table to see if anypony heard them. Luckily all the other ponies were holding their own conversations, so they didn't hear them. A moment later they heard the front door open and footsteps. Another few moments passed as Sky entered the kitchen with a chocolate cake that he had bought from Sugar Cube Corner.

"Sorry I'm late everypony. I just wanted to stop by and pick this up for desert." I said, as I set the cake off to the side and took a seat in between Octavia and Vinyl. Octavia turned towards everypony and smiled.

"Alright everypony, enjoy." She said, as we all started to eat.

About an hour had passed and everypony had finished eating. There was a lot of talking, mostly questions directed towards me. Questions like, how I met Octavia and Vinyl, what I did for a living, and one particular questioned asked by Octavia's mother.

"So Sky. Don't you have any family here?" she asked, as I stopped cutting into my slice of cake and looked up at her.

"No. No I don't actually." I said, looking down at the cake. The mood shifted from happy and light, to somewhat gloomy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dear. I didn't mean to sadden you." She said, as I raised my head with a smile.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. You were just curious is all. Can't blame you for that." I said, with a half meaningful laugh. Thunder sat across the table, almost silent for the entire dinner. But then he said something, something that caught me off guard.

"Do you have any family?" he asked, in his unemotional tone of voice. I looked at him with a friendly smile, before answering his question.

"Yes I do have family. I have a mom and sister." I said, which peaked the interest of Thunder.

"So you have a mom and a sister. What about a dad?" he asked, as I tensed my body a little.

"I had a dad as well. But I never really knew him. He wasn't around when we needed him, and the times he was around, he avoided us as much as he could. He was always more focused on his work, and never bothered with us." The mood of the room had shifted again, to an even more depressed and sadden atmosphere.

"So you are basically saying he never loved you?" Thunder asked, prodding me to see my response.

"Thunder." Vinyl's mom yelled aloud, but Thunder kept his pace.

"So he didn't love you then. You grew up without a father and one that never showed you any love."

"Thunder, I beg of you. Please stop this." Vinyl's mom pleaded. I was starting to recall my faint memories of when I was on Earth, of how my father neglected me and how I never developed the normal childhood bond of a father and son. "How do you expect to raise a foal with Vinyl or Octavia when you have never had a father son relationship." I looked up at him, unable to answer his question. Thunder smirked as he now had me right where he wanted me.

"Just as I thought. You don't know how you will raise a foal. You will never be a good father. You will probably end up just like him. Abandoning his own family for his own gain. Ha, typical stallions nowadays. All they want is to use you for a good time and then forget about you. You are just like the rest of the Stallions around here. You don't know the true value of a family. You have never loved Vinyl or Octavia."

"ENOUGH" I yelled as I slammed my fists on top of the table. A red aurora was pulsating around them as my fists were clutched as tight as they could. Everypony was staring at me. Even Thunder had a surprised look on his face as he watched the red aurora disappear from my around my hands.

"How dare you say that I have never loved Vinyl or Octavia. I love them both as much as anypony should. I would give my life if I had to in order to keep them safe. You have no idea what I would do for them. And you know what. It is true, that I never had a father-son relationship with my dad. I grew up without my dad and you know what. I think it makes me even more qualified to raise a foal. I know what it's like to be waiting at home. Waiting for him to walk through the door and for him to see your smiling face as he sets his works things down and picks you up and starts swinging you around in his arms. I know what it is like to be waiting and as soon as he enters the door, looks down at you like you are some stranger as he walks off to the bedroom without even acknowledging you are there. I have spent my entire life without a dad. And you know what. I wouldn't wish that fate on my most hated enemy. It's something nopony should have to go through. So what makes you think I would ever put anypony through something as terrible as that?" I angrily shouted, at Thunder, who was at a loss for words. I clenched my fist again and stood up from the table and walked to the door. Vinyl and Octavia rushed after me as I had the front door open.

"Sky, please wait." They said, in unison. I only looked at them and said a few words.

"I need some time alone." I then spread my wings and took off into the sky. Vinyl and Octavia were at the front door, breaking down into tears as they saw me fly off. Both of the mother's came into the room to try and comfort them. Thunder walked into the room, followed by Octavia's dad. Vinyl looked up from her mother's chest and rushed towards her dad.

"How could you? How could you do something like this?" she said between sobs. Thunder was speechless and didn't know how to react.

"Why did you have to keep pushing him like that? You knew what you were doing and you couldn't help yourself. I'm not a little filly anymore dad. Sooner or later you have to let me go. I thought you would realize this by now, but it is clear that you haven't. Stop trying to protect me. I'm old enough to take care of myself." Vinyl screamed, followed by her running up the stairs. Octavia soon followed as well as the two mothers. Before Vinyl's mother went up the stairs, she looked at Thunder. She gave him a long harsh stare as she silently went up the stairs.

"What have I done?" Thunder said, as he dropped his head to the ground.

"You were just being a father and trying to protect your little filly." Octavia's dad said, as he entered the room and stood next to Thunder. Thunder looked up at him. "You remember when we were that age. Remember what it was like, trying to approval from your wife's parents. I remember it all too well. They always said that there little filly deserves to be with the best, and that I wasn't the best. But they were wrong on one part. Sure I wasn't the richest, or most handsome, or even the best dresser out there. But there was one thing I could do better than any other colt out there." Thunder just stared at him, waiting in silence. "The one thing I did better then any other pony, was making her happy." He said, as Thunder thought to himself. "Just take a few minutes and let that sink in. You know as well as I do, that Sky is the best pony to make both of the happy." He said, as he started to proceed up the stairs. "We all have to let our little fillies go at some point in our lives. And when that moment comes, I went to know that they are going to be with the stallion that will truly make them the happiest mares in all of Equestria." He said, as he continued up the stairs and out of sight. Thunder just sat there, in the middle of the room. He was thinking about everything Octavia's dad had just said.

"What have I done? I just made one of the worst mistakes of my life." He said, as he sat there, hoping that Vinyl and even more, that Sky would forgive him.

Sky's P.O.V.

"Time. I just need some time away from them all. Someplace I can think." I said, as I soared through the Sky. I kept thinking of a place that I could go, before I thought of one in particular. I sighed to myself, as I started flying towards the west.

A few minutes later I landed on a large white cloud. I walked over to the door and gave it a few knocks. It was dark outside, and I was hoping she would hear me. I gave a few more knocks, as I saw the living room light turn on.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming." She said, as she opened the door. She was with a surprise.

"Sky, what in the Equestria are you doing here. It's like ten at night." She said, half asleep. I looked at her a little depressed before she took notice. "Sky, is everything ok?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I really hate to bother you Rainbow, but do you think it's possible if I could maybe sleep on your couch tonight. Some things have happened back at my house and I just need a place to stay for tonight." I said, with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can Sky. Here, come on in." she said, with the door fully open. I walked in and she shut it behind me. She walked over to the kitchen and put some coffee on the brewer. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, as I nodded my head.

"A cup of coffee would be great right about now." I said, as she smiled and sat down next to me on the sofa.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked, curious as to what made me come knocking on her door in the middle of the night.

"Well, it's just that Octavia's and Vinyl's parents came a few days early to visit. Vinyl's dad said some things that struck me rather deeply." Rainbow looked at me and tried to guess what they were, but she knew better than to ask me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. But don't worry, you can stay here as long as you like though." Rainbow said, as she got up from the sofa and walked back over to the kitchen.

"Thank you Rainbow." I said, as she returned with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Don't mention it Sky. Anyways, let me get you some blankets and a pillow." Rainbow then walked off to her spare closet in the living room and pulled out two blankets and a fluffy cloud pillow. "Here you go Sky. Hopefully this will keep you warm." She said, as I smiled at her.

"Thank you Rainbow." I said, and was met with a warm smile.

"No problem. Anyway, I have to get up for weather detail in the morning, so I need to get some rest." She said, as she started walking back towards her room. "Goodnight Sky. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to help yourself." She said, as I smiled at her.

"Goodnight Rainbow. And thank you again." I said, as she closed her door with a smile on her face.

I took a few sips of the coffee and set it down on the end table. My mind was racing with everything that had happened. A single tear fell from eye as I recalled all of the memories I had with my father.

"I know you weren't the best dad in the world. But you were still my dad, and I know that you always loved me. Even if you didn't show it." I grabbed the pillow and blankets and magically turned off the light.

"I know you probably don't know where I am right now. But I know that if you were here, that you would be happy for me..." Another tear fell from my eyes as I lay my head on the soft and fluffy pillow.

"Dad. Wherever you might be. Just know that... I love you." I said, as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

What I didn't know was that Rainbow had been sitting by her door, and she heard everything. Soft, gentle tears flowed from her eyes as I lay asleep on her couch. She quietly opened her door and walked out to where she was right in front of me. She stared at me and quickly leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before retreating back to her room.

"I know how you feel Sky. I know how you feel." She said, as she crawled into her bed and fell asleep.


	26. Rainbow's Past

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I found it very emotional writing it. So i hope you all enjoy. The other chapters will be out soon, i promise. I have just been... lazy lol. But i am getting more motivated and will hopefully have the other chapters out very soon. So anyways, have a wonderful week and be safe. Make smart choices and i will be back with more chapters in a little bit. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 26

Rainbow's Dream (15 years earlier)

"Dad, dad, look. Look I got my cutie mark." Rainbow excitedly yelled, as she burst through the door to her house. Rainbow looked around the empty room and sighed to herself as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the couch, which was located in the middle of the living room, and laid down staring at her cutie mark. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she closed her eyes for a moment. She began to feel the weariness of the exhausting race take its toll on her. She was quickly taken by a brief slumber. A few moments passed before the door swung open and in walked an exhausting looking Pegasus. He had a blue coat with a white tail and mane and amethyst colored eyes. He then walked over to his favorite recliner and with one exhausting look; he fell face first into it. The sudden noise woke Rainbow with a sudden fright. As her eyes focused, she saw her dad lying in his favorite chair.

"Daddy." Rainbow said, as she excitedly jumped off the couch and walked over to him. He looked up at his excited little filly and gave her a smile.

"There's my little filly." He said, as he quickly picked her up off the ground and started to tickle her. Rainbow let out giggles as she was violently tickled.

"Hehehe, stop it daddy." She said, as she continued to laugh. Her dad laughed a little before he stopped tickling her. Rainbow stopped flailing her legs and quickly jumped on top of him. She gave him a smile and began to tickle him. Her dad began to laugh as she continued to tickle him.

"Hahaha, quit it Rainbow. You know I'm ticklish." He said, as Rainbow stopped tickling him and stood on his chest while he was catching his breath.

"That was for tickling me first." She said, giving him a stern, but playful look. He laughed again and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again." He said, with a little laugh. They both began to laugh before her dad noticed something on the side of her flank.

"Rainbow, is that what I think it is?" he asked, as Rainbow stuck out her chest in pride.

"It is. It's your cutie mark. I can't believe you got yours already." He said, as Rainbow smiled.

"Yep, I was the first pony to ever perform a sonic Rainboom. Can you believe it? I actually pulled off a sonic Rainboom." She said, as her dad smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes I can believe it, because only my little Dashie is talented enough to pull off such an amazing trick." He said, as she stuck out her chest with pride again. He then got up off the ground and walked into the kitchen.

"This calls for a celebration." He said, as he pulled out a few ingredients from the refrigerator and the cupboards. Rainbow walked into the kitchen as her dad lifted her up onto the counter.

"To celebrate such an awesome feat, we are going to make a cake that is worthy of such a victory." He said, as he had all the ingredients out on the counter and was looking at Rainbow. "Alright, we need some flower, two eggs, sugar, and some milk. Stir until the mix is a thick liquid." He looked Rainbow with a smile. "You ready?" he asked, as she nodded her head. "Alright, lets get cooking."

Forty-Five Minutes Later

"I think that is the best cake I have ever eaten." Rainbow's dad said, as Rainbow took another bite out of her cake. He then looked at Rainbow and pointed to her nose with his hoof. "Rainbow, you have a little something there." He said. Rainbow looked at her nose and was surprised as chocolate frosting was playfully smudged on it. Her dad out a laugh as a smile ran across Rainbow's face.

"Hey." She said, as she wiped some of her frosting on his face. They both laughed as he gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. I only wish your mother could have been here. If she was here, she would be so proud of you too." He said, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Rainbow looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know daddy. But at least I will always have you... right?" she asked, as her dad gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"Of course you will. I will always be here for you." He said, as she smiled and gave her dad another hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie." He said, holding his daughter tight, as a tear ran down his face.

Fifteen Minutes After Rainbow's Dream (Sky's P.O.V.)

A loud thud woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I looked around the room and realized that it was still dark outside.

"What the hell was that?" I thought to myself, as I laid my head back on the pillow. I slowly closed my eyes again, but was still coherent of everything around me. A few minutes passed until I heard another loud thud, which seemed to have come from Rainbow's room. I quickly got up from the couch and walked over to Rainbow's room. I stopped before I opened her door. I could hear harsh breathing. I gently opened the door to find Rainbow Dash huddled in the corner of her room. She appeared to be holding something that resembled a small picture frame. As I got closer to her, I could tell that she had been crying.

"Rainbow, are you alright?" I asked, as she was still crying. She looked up at me and threw her hooves around me as she dropped the picture frame on the ground. She continued to cry as I wrapped my arms around her and held her in an embrace.

"Rainbow, what's wrong?" I asked, as I looked into her eyes. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight, but were filled with a heavy sadness.

"He said he would always be there for me. He said he would never go." Rainbow cried out as tears were flowing from her face. I could only watch as she buried her face into my chest and continued to sob. "Why did he have to go out that night? Why couldn't he have just stayed home?" She yelled aloud, not directed towards anyone. "He was all I had left of my family and he was taken away from me. Why couldn't it have been some other pony, why him." She continued to yell. I slowly began to run my hand through her mane and down her back, for an effort to comfort her. After a minute or so of this, Rainbow started to calm down. I positioned myself, so that my back was up against the wall and her nightstand was on my right hand side. I looked out the window to the left and noticed the full moon. Her shades were open and moonlight cascaded through the openings, illuminating the now peacefully sleeping Rainbow Dash in my arms. I smiled to myself as I continued to rub my hand through her soft mane and back. About ten minutes passed before I felt Rainbow reposition herself. I looked down at her and noticed that she was looking up at me. We only stared at each other, not saying a word, before she buried her face back into my chest.

"Sky?" I heard her whisper to me as she still had her face buried in my chest.

"Yes Rainbow?" I asked, looking down at her as I could feel her chest give out a heavy sigh.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked, as I looked at her in confusion. A few moments of silence went by, and she let out another heavy sigh.

"Please promise me you will always be here for me." She said, looking up at me with pleading eyes. I didn't know how to respond, as I stared into her eyes unable to speak. "I have lost so many ponies in my life. Please promise me you will always be here for me. I don't think I could bare to lose anymore." She said, again. This time I smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I promise." I said, as she buried her head once more into my chest. She had a look of relief on her face as she drifted off to sleep, in my loving embrace. I ran my hand through her mane, before leaning over and kissing the top of her head. I looked over to where she had been crying, and could clearly see a picture frame with a picture in it. I gently grabbed the picture frame and held it up to the moonlight. I could see a very young Pegasus that looked like Rainbow Dash; and I could also see a larger male Pegasus that was holding her on his back. Upon further inspection of the photo, I could clearly see that the other pony in the picture was her father. I looked back down at Rainbow and then gently placed the picture frame on her nightstand. I ran my hand through her mane one last time, as I could feel her soft breathing on my chest.

"I promise Rainbow. I promise." I said, as I leaned my head against the wall and drifted off to sleep.


	27. A New Friend

**Here is the next to the last chapter. And look, it's not like a week late this time. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it, and look forward to the last chapter coming out soon. Until then, have a wonderful week everypony and remember to always make smart decisions. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 27

Rainbow Dash's Room (8:00am)

As the light gently shone in through the blinds and onto my face, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the unfamiliar room for a moment before I remembered everything that had happened. I glanced down to see that Rainbow was no longing sleeping in my arms, and in fact, was no longer in the room. I slowly stood up and cracked my back, as I silently thought to myself.

"I guess Rainbow is out on weather patrol." I finished cracking my back, and rolled my shoulders before I started to walk towards the door. "I better get home now. I bet Octavia and Vinyl are worried sick about me." I said, as opened the door to Rainbow's bedroom, but stopped as I saw Rainbow sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. She appeared to be deep in thought. I slowly walked over to her and took a seat at the table. I looked at her and then slowly reached out and took her hoof in my hand. She looked up at me, as I gave her a reassuring look. We sat quietly, only looking at each other but uttering not a sound. There was a deafening silence as the only thing on either of our minds, was what had happened only a few hours before. I slowly reached my other hand over to her other hoof and gently placed my hand on top of it. She looked down at my hand and then up at me again. Her eyes were full of many mixed emotions. It was difficult to see which one was affecting her the most. But we continued to sit in silence, staring deep into each other's eyes. I gave a slow nod of my head as she started to tear up again and began to cry tears of sorrow. I sat next to her, still holding onto her hooves, assuring her that everything was going to be all right.

Two Hours Later

I landed a few yards away from the front door of my house. It was now 10:15am and I started to slowly make my way towards the door. I was only a few inches away from the handle, as I hesitated for a moment. I took in a deep breath and exhaled as I opened the door and could see everypony in the kitchen. There were a few moments of silence as I stood in the doorway, before Thunder came out of the kitchen and walked up towards me.

"Sky, lets take a walk." He said. Thunder began to walk towards the open door, and with one last look back towards the kitchen, I followed him out.

Ponyville Park

We continued to walk around the park in silence. It had been about fifteen minutes since we had left the house, and neither of us had said anything to the other. We continued to walk until we came upon a bench that overlooked the entire park. Thunder slowly walked over towards the bench and sat down. I soon followed. As I sat down next him, I noticed that he was staring up at the sky. I looked up and noticed the crystal clear sky.

"We don't get many nice days like this in the city." Thunder said, still staring up at the sky. He then closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled slowly. He then turned his head towards me. "I'm sorry about what I had said yesterday." I looked at him as he continued to speak. "Sometimes, I just lose control and can't help myself." There was an awkward silence, before he took in another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I had no right to say those things about you or your family. I just... I just got scared." He said, as I looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean...scared?" I asked, as he continued.

"I mean, I was afraid for Vinyl. I have seen her heartbroken many times by other stallions. I just can't bare the sight of it. When I saw you... well, I thought that something might happen and you would break her heart. I started getting the idea that all stallions ever want from somepony is to just use them, and when they have had their fill. Leave them for some other mare." I looked at him for a few seconds before I started to laugh uncontrollably. Thunder immediately had a confused look on his face, as he watched my laughter start to slowly die down.

"I guess some things will never change. Here or even where I'm from." I laughed for a few more seconds and wiped a tear from my eye. "Most stallions are like that. Especially nowadays where the value of family means little to them." I then fronted a more serious attitude. "But I promise you, I will never abandon or leave Vinyl or Octavia. I wasn't lying when I said that I loved them and would even die if I had too." Thunder nodded his head as he put on a smile.

"I know that now. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. Can you please forgive an old fool?" he asked, as there was a moment of silence before we both started to laugh a little.

"No hard feelings." I said, as he smiled at me.

"Thank you Sky." I was just about to say something, before a loud gurgle erupted from my stomach. Thunder looked at me as I blushed a little.

"How about we go get some food." I asked, as he smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Thunder said, as we both got off the bench and started to walk towards the main plaza in Ponyville.

Two Hours Later

"Oh, where are they. They should have been home by now." Vinyl said, as she paced around the living room. Octavia was waiting patiently on the couch as Vinyl continued to pace back and forth.

"Vinyl, please come sit down. I'm sure everything is all right. They just need time to talk." Octavia said, as Vinyl sat down on the couch next to her. Octavia put a hoof on Vinyl's shoulder as Vinyl looked at her and sighed.

"I know Tavi, but I'm still worried." She said, as Octavia nodded her head.

"I am too Vinyl. But I know everything is going to be ok." Just as Octavia said this, the front door of the house opened, and in walked Thunder and Sky. As Octavia and Vinyl were staring at them, they noticed that they were laughing with each other and had a large bag with them.

"I still can't believe the look on that mares face when you asked for fifty of them. She was so excited." I said, as we shut the door behind us and laughed again. We stopped our laughter for a few seconds and noticed that Octavia and Vinyl were staring strangely at us. We looked back at each other and laughed again as Thunder started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to put these up here for now. I will be back down in a little bit." He said, as he started to ascend the stairs. As he left my view, I looked towards the sofa to see Octavia and Vinyl still sitting there and staring at me.

"Uhh..." was all I had time to say, before I was pounced on by Vinyl and Octavia. I was knocked to the ground as they both wrapped their hooves around me. I smiled and wrapped my wings and arms around them both.

"Sky. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. My dad just..." I stopped her mid sentence with a quick kiss.

"I know. He told me everything. Your dad and I are on good terms now." I said, as I then looked at Octavia and gave her a quick kiss as well.

"I'm sorry if I worried you two at all. I just needed some time to get my head straight and figure things out." I slowly started to stand up and began to walk over towards the couch. I took a seat, and was quickly met with Octavia and Vinyl on either side of me. They gently rested their heads in my lap as I leaned my head and started to slowly drift off.

A Few Hours Later

"Dinner time!" Octavia's mom yelled from the kitchen. As I heard this, I quickly turned off the water to the shower and began to dry off. After a minute or so of drying off, I changed into a new pair of clothes and headed downstairs. As I walked downstairs, I could smell a sweet aroma filling the air. "Wow, what smells so good?" I asked, taking a seat between Octavia and Vinyl. Octavia's mom smiled at me as she had numerous dishes out on the table.

"I'm just making some vegetable stir-fry, is all." She said, as I took in the sweet aroma again.

"I can tell that it is going to taste delicious." I said, as she laughed a little before setting the stir-fry next to the other dishes of food. Everypony then proceeded to take their seats as they all began to eat.

An Hour Later

"That was delicious." I said, as I leaned back in my chair. Everypony was now done eating and had tired looks on their faces.

"Hey Sky. I think Vinyl and I are going to go to bed early tonight." Octavia said, as she and Vinyl got up from the table and gave me a kiss goodnight. They then walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. I started to pick up the dishes at the table and levitated them towards the sink as I began to do the dishes.

About ten minutes had pass before I was completely finished with the dishes. I turned around and noticed that everypony had gone upstairs and went to sleep. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I paused for a moment, thinking to myself. I stood motionless at the door before I softly smiled and stepped out.

Rainbow's House (9:00)pm

I landed on the soft cloud that Rainbow's house resided on. I slowly walked towards the front door of her house before I gave few knocks. I waited for a minute as I heard some hoovesteps approach me. The door was then opened, and in the doorway stood Rainbow Dash. There were a few moments of silence before I said something.

"Hey... how are you doing." I asked.

"I'm... I'm doing ok." There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, as I nodded my head. She stepped off to the side and I walked into the house. She closed the door behind me as I was now standing only a few feet away from the living room. I turned around and looked at her.

"Rainbow, there were a few things I wanted to talk to you about." I said, as she started to walk towards the kitchen. I followed her as she sat down at the table. I then took a seat next to Rainbow and looked at her.

"How are you holding up?" I asked. She looked at me, and gave a slight sigh.

"I'm... I'm actually doing better now." She said half-heartedly. I looked at her and placed my hand on her hoof.

"Ok Rainbow. Just remember that you can come to me about anything you need. I will always be here for you." I said, in which made Rainbow smile.

"Thank you Sky." She said, before I started to talk again.

"You're welcome Rainbow. But I need to talk to you about something very important." I said, looking at her seriously. She nodded her head as I continued.

"I have been giving this a lot of thought. I have thought about it for the last few weeks, and it wasn't until today, that I was sure I made the right choice." I looked into Rainbow's eyes and smiled. "Most of the time, the groom is always supposed to have a best man, or stallion in this case. But I have made my decision. Rainbow, will you please be my best mare for the wedding?" I asked, as her eyes grew wide. She quickly reached over the table and threw her hooves around me.

"Yes." She said, as a tear fell from her eye. "Yes I will be your best mare." She said, as I smiled and hugged her back. We hugged for a few minutes before she let go. We then looked at each other and after a brief moment of silence, began to laugh a little.

"Thank you Rainbow." I said, as I slowly stopped laughing. She smiled at me and stood up.

"Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?" she asked, as she walked to her coffee pot and started to brew some coffee. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No thank you Rainbow. I actually have to get back home."

"I understand Sky. I will see you in a few days then." She said, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes you will." I said, as I walked to the front door with her. She opened the door and we gave each other a hug and said goodnight. I then spread my wings and flew back home with a smile on my face.


	28. The Wedding Final Chapter

**It has taken forever, but I have finally managed to finish the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story and I just want to say thank you so much. I started writing this story about 6 months ago, and never thought it would ever be this amazing. I want to thank you all for your support and helpful comments/suggestions. I will be writing more stories, so please dont worry. But as for now, i give you the last chapter of Adapting to Love. Enjoy everypony! -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 28

A Day Before the Wedding

"Ohh, I'm so excited." Octavia exclaimed, as she gave a little squee in her wedding dress. She then turned to Vinyl's dressing room and waited for Vinyl to come out. A few moments went by before the door to Vinyl's dressing room opened and out stepped a beautiful blue-mane unicorn in a short but masterfully crafted white pearl dress. It had silky white flowers embroidered into the base of the dress, with a large musical note on the front.

"Oh my goodness Vinyl." Octavia said with shock. Vinyl quickly examined her dress and then looked back at Octavia.

"What? Is there something wrong with my dress?" she asked. Octavia let out a slight giggle before looking back at the confused unicorn.

"No Vinyl. You look so beautiful in that dress." Octavia said, which caused a large grin to form across Vinyl's face.

"Hehe, thanks Tavi. You don't look bad yourself." Vinyl remarked, as Octavia roller her eyes. Vinyl let out another giggle and pulled Octavia into a hug.

"I'm just kidding Tavi. You look beautiful as well." Octavia and Vinyl continued to hug each other for a few more moments before they released.

"Well, the dresses fit, which is very good. Sky has his Tux already fitted and we have all the preparations already taken care of." Octavia said, letting out a slight sigh. Vinyl noticed and looked concerned.

"Tavi, what's on your mind?" Vinyl asked. Octavia looked at her and gave another sigh.

"It's nothing really big. It's just... Well, I'm sort of scared actually." Vinyl looked at Octavia and put a reassuring hoof on her shoulder.

"Tavi. We have nothing to be scared of. We have Sky to protect us from all the dangers we may encounter."

"It's not that Vinyl. I'm scared that... I'm scared that I may not be a good wife." Octavia said, lowering her head in shame.

"Tavi, why would you ever think you wouldn't be a good wife. If anypony should be concerned, it should be me." Vinyl said. Octavia lifted her head with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean by that Vinyl?" Octavia asked.

"Well, look at us. Who is the more responsible one out of the two of us?" Octavia thought for a brief second and quickly said that it was herself.

"Exactly. And who is the most organized pony between us?" Octavia once again said it was herself.

"And who is the most..." Vinyl was cut off by Octavia.

"Ok, ok Vinyl. I see what you are saying." Octavia gave a small laugh. "It's just my nerves is all." Vinyl smiled and put her hoof on her shoulder again.

"Don't worry Tavi. I know you are going to be a wonderful wife."

"And so are you Vinyl." Octavia finished, as they both pulled together for another hug.

"Alright, lets get home now. I bet Sky is waiting for us." Octavia nodded and the two mares went back into the dressing room to change out of their dresses and begin the long walk home.

At the House (An Hour Later)

Octavia and Vinyl walked through the door to the house and were met with the sight of a sleeping, soon to be husband, passed out on the couch. The two mares looked at each other and Vinyl had a large grin on her face. Octavia just rolled her eyes, but soon followed Vinyl over to me. Vinyl positioned herself on the top of the couch and was staring down at Octavia with a grin. Octavia giggled a little bit before she saw Vinyl slowly balance on her two back hooves for the full effect of the impact. As Vinyl readied herself, she gave out one last grin and was about to jump. Right before she leapt into the air, her left hoof slipped and she lost her balance. She gave a quick scream as she started to fall backwards off the tallest point on the couch. Right before she collided with the ground, a red aurora surrounded her and stopped her fall a few inches from the ground. She was then levitated over the back of the couch and in front of me.

"Told you I would always protect you." I said, gently lying her down on my chest and giving her a little kiss on the muzzle. Octavia gave a sigh of relief as she walked towards the head of the couch and leaned in for a kiss. I gave her a gentle kiss on the muzzle as well, and helped Vinyl off of me. I stood up from the couch and stretched my arms, legs, and wings.

"That was a lovely little nap I had." I said, with a slight laugh. I looked back at the two beautiful mares staring up at me before I smiled and sat back down onto the couch. They both joined me, and began to rest their heads on my lap. I began to slowly run a hand through each of theirs manes and down their backs. I continued to do this for about ten minutes or so, before I gave them each a kiss on the forehead. I let them slowly drift off to sleep as I stared up at the ceiling, thinking to myself.

"Tomorrow. I can't believe tomorrow I will be a... husband." I said, with a slight laugh looking towards the ceiling.

"To think that all of this started with...? I paused for a moment as I tried to remember how I got to this point in my life.

"I remember my military training and waking up on that operating table. But... but that's it. That's all I really know of myself." I looked down at the two beautiful mares, peacefully sleeping on my lap before giving a small smile.

"It doesn't matter what my past was like. All that matters is that I'm here and I have two wonderful, soon to be wives, by my side." I softly thought to myself. I leaned my head back against the back of the couch and slowly let my eyes close, letting the image of Octavia and Vinyl fill my thoughts and hopefully, my dreams.

Two Hours Later

"Dinner time!" Octavia's mother yelled from the kitchen. As the three of us entered the kitchen, I couldn't help but be dazed by the strong aroma, filling my senses.

"Ok, what is that wonderful smell?" I said aloud. Octavia's mother laughed a little and set down a few plates at the table.

"Well, seeing how this will be your last dinner with us before the wedding; we all wanted to do something very special for you." I smiled and took my seat at the table, followed by Octavia and Vinyl. As all the different types of food were being placed on the table, the others soon joined us. Once everypony took their seats, Thunder held up a wine glass and began to make a toast.

"I just want to say, congratulations to the soon be family we have before us. I know things at first seemed to be rather... difficult. And I am sorry for any grief or pain I put any of you through. But I just want to say, that I couldn't be happier for the three of you. I see how much you care for and love each other; and I couldn't be happier knowing that you are going to be a family. So Sky. I just want to say, welcome to the family. And know that we all couldn't be happier for you and our little mares." Thunder finished, as every pony at the table began to clap.

"Now, without further to do. Let's all eat." Thunder said, as we all started to feast upon the different types of foods.

A Few Hours Later

"Don't worry, I will see you both tomorrow." I said, as I leaned down and gave a quick kiss to both Octavia and Vinyl before smiling. "I love you both. Just try to behave yourselves until the wedding... Vinyl." I jokingly directed towards her, as she began to laugh.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try." She said, as the three of us laughed. I then stood up walked towards the door.

"If something happens and you two need me, I will be at Rainbow's for the night." They both nodded their heads as I opened the door with a smile on my face. With one last glance at my two soon to be wives, I smiled and flew out the door towards Rainbow's.

Ten Minutes Later

I arrived at Rainbow's house and took a few steps forward towards the door. A moment later, I knocked on the door as Rainbow quickly answered it. She had a gleaming smile on her face as she opened the door widely for me to step in.

"Hey Sky. Come on in." Rainbow said, in a cheery voice. I entered the house and she quickly closed it behind me. As soon as I turned around, Rainbow Dash tackled me. I landed on the soft ground with a loud, but quite comfortable, thud and looked at Rainbow.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked, as she beamed her smile at me.

"I'm just so happy that you are getting married Sky. I can't believe it. I can even remember the first time I met you."

"Oh really? And what was your first impression of me?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me.

"Well, at first I thought you were really weird. Then I started to warm up to you and..." she trailed off.

"And what?" I asked? Rainbow's face began to turn a crimson red before she got off of me.

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm just really glad I met you. You have been a wonderful friend to me and I couldn't be happier for you." She said, walking over towards the kitchen.

"Anyway, do you want something to eat or drink?" she asked, starting to make some tea for herself.

"I will have whatever you are having." I said. Rainbow smiled and nodded her head as she got another cup of tea ready. I sat down at the table and a few minutes later, was joined by Rainbow with two cups of freshly made tea.

"Here you go Sky." She said, carefully sliding the cup of tea in my direction.

"Thank you Rainbow." I gently took the cup of tea and gave a quick sip.

"This is really good Rainbow. Thank you." I said, as she blushed slightly.

"You're, you're welcome Sky." She said, with a slight stutter. There were a few moments of awkward silence between us before Rainbow broke the silence.

"Hey Sky?" I looked at her.

"Yes Rainbow?" I asked, with a puzzling look on my face.

"Can... Can I ask you something?" I still had a puzzling look on my face, but nodded my head.

"Well, I want to know what you think of me?"

"Umm, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean; I want to know what you think of me."

"Well, this is a bit of a weird question to ask me. I mean, I think of you as a best friend. Why do you ask?" Rainbow has a slight blush on her face and quickly looked away.

"No reason, I was just trying to make small talk." She quickly said, eliciting a curious response from me.

"Umm, ok. Anyways Rainbow, may I use your shower please. I feel really groggy." Rainbow gave me a gentle smile as she nodded her head.

"Of course you can Sky. It's down the hall and to the right." Pointing down a hallway with her hoof.

"Thanks Rainbow. I promise not to use all the hot water." I said.

"Don't worry about it; take all the time you need." Rainbow said. And with that I walked off down the hallway and towards the shower.

Rainbow P.O.V.

As I watched Sky leave, I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I said, hitting my face with my hoof.

"Why would I ask him how he felt about me? Of course he would say I was his best friend. What else would I expect him to say?" I scolded myself. I then let out a heavy sigh.

"What would Sky see in a mare like me anyway? He has Octavia and Vinyl." I lowered my head and stared blankly at the table, deep in thought. After a few minutes a noise awoke me from my daze. As I looked up, I could see Sky standing in front of me, with a beaming smile across is face. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thanks for the shower." He said. I blushed slightly at the comment before getting control of myself again.

"You're welcome Sky." I said, trying to sound happy. All I got was a confused response from Sky.

"Hey Rainbow. Are you feeling all right? You seem to be acting strange and your face is slightly redder than usual." Within the next few moments, he raised his hand and felt my forehead.

"Well, you don't seem to be running a fever or anything." He said, as I blushed slightly more. "I would suggest that you just get a lot of sleep. Besides, we both have a big day tomorrow." Sky said, as I slightly nodded my head.

"Yeah, you are right. I should probably get to bed." I said, getting up from the table and walking towards my bedroom. I was followed by Sky and soon found myself in my bedroom. As I started to get settled in, I noticed that Sky was leaning on the side of the door, staring towards me. I blushed but quickly turned my face, looking from left to right.

"What?" I asked, as he walked into the room and then sprawled out on the bed. I could only look on with curiosity as he didn't show any signs of moving.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asked. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. I had no idea what his motives were, but I didn't question it either. I slowly walked over to my bed and got in under the covers. After a few seconds, I was quickly pulled tightly up against Sky. I let out a little squeal as I felt his arm wrap around me.

"Sky, what... what are you doing?" I asked, nervous and excited. I was met with a gentle smile.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cuddling with my best friend. You don't mind do you?" he asked, as I quickly shook my head no.

"Good." He said, as there were a few more moments of silence.

"Hey Rainbow."

"Ye...yes Sky?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"You are a really good friend, you know that right?" he said, as I blushed again.

"I... I am?" I questioned him.

"Of course you are, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." He said, as I blushed and nuzzled his chest.

"So let's get some sleep. We have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow." I nodded my head as I slowly began to close my eyes.

"Thank you Sky. Thank you." I thought to myself, as I could feel the sleep start to take over me.

Day of the Wedding (1:20pm)

"Damn this tie." I said nervously, as I readjusted my tie. I was dressed in my tuxedo and standing in front of a mirror. I then turned to Rainbow, who was already in her dress.

"Does this look alright to you?" I said, letting her examine me. Her face blushed slightly as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Sky, you look fine." She said, as I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I said, reaching for my drink and taking a few sips.

"I don't usually drink, but I think I may need some liquid courage." I took another sip before Rainbow pulled the drink out of my hand.

"That's enough. We don't want you drunk or passing out. Though memorable, I don't think Octavia or Vinyl would appreciate it." She said, as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sure if that were to happen, you would help me and not just take embarrassing photos right?" I cocked an eyebrow looking at her.

"No promises." She said, as we both began to laugh. After a few moments Thunder poked his head into the room and smiled as he saw the two of us. He then proceeded to walk in.

"So, are you feeling nervous?" Thunder lightheartedly asked. I turned around to see that he had a smile across his face.

"No, of course not." I sarcastically said. This elicited a laugh from Thunder.

"Well good. Can't have my future son in law, have cold-hooves before the wedding." I don't think they would ever let you live it down."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Those two have great memories. I wouldn't be surprised if they remembered things I said, from years ago." Thunder laughed with Rainbow.

"So anyway Sky, I just wanted to wish you luck and tell you the wedding is about to start." Before I could say anything, the wedding music began to play and Thunder quickly left to find his seat. I turned to Rainbow, who still had my drink in her hoof and quickly grabbed it from her. I drank the rest of it with just one gulp. It burned as it passed through my throat, and I gave a slight shiver. Rainbow was standing next to me with a scolding look on her face.

"Trust me, I needed it." I said, as she gave a sigh and nodded her head.

"Ok, well at least it's gone now and there isn't any more around for you to get into. Besides, we are about to go." Rainbow said, walking over to the wedding coordinator, who was motioning us to walk towards her. I quickly followed Rainbow and stood next to her. The wedding coordinator was continually looking at her watch on her hoof. After about thirty seconds or so, she turned to us and gave us a nod.

"Alright, when I say so, you can start to walk. Sky first, followed by Rainbow." She said. And before another moment passed she told us to start walking. As we left from behind the curtain, we began to walk up the long aisle as everypony was standing. I felt really nervous as everypony was staring me.

"Damn, I wish I would have had more to drink." I said, nearing the area I was supposed to stand. As soon I reached the area in front of everypony, I walked over towards my right slightly, and stopped. Rainbow followed, and stopped to the right side of me. We then both turned to face the crowd of ponies that were now staring at us with warm smiles.

It seemed like a few hours, but after a few minutes, more music started to play as everypony turned towards the back. A moment later, Vinyl and Octavia appeared side-by-side, dressed in their beautiful white dresses. I was speechless as they both walked towards me. My heart began to race as they slowly approached with the rhythm of the soft playing music. They finally reached their side of the uplifted stage area, followed by Pinkie. As everypony took their seats I looked towards Octavia and Vinyl to see them both blushing, but was more noticeable on Vinyl's white coat. After everypony took their seats, Princess Celestia emerged from behind the front curtain and walked towards the podium. As she reached the podium, she turned to me and gave a warm-hearted smile. I warmly smiled back at her and blushed slightly. She let out a silent giggle and proceeded with the wedding.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts. We are all gathered here today to witness the sacred bond of marriage, between Miss Vinyl Scratch and Miss Octavia Pie, to a very beloved friend of mine we have all come to know and love. If there is any reason that these three shouldn't be together, speak now, or forever hold you peace." Celestia voiced, as there was a stagnant silence from the crowd of ponies. Celestia let out a smile as she continued.

"Very well." Celestia then turned to me and gave another warm and gentle smile.

"Sky, do you take Octavia and Vinyl to be your wives; for better or for worse, for sickness and in health; to love and be loved, until death do you part."

"I do." I confidently pronounced as Celestia then turned to Octavia and Vinyl.

"And do you, Octavia and Vinyl, take Sky to be your husband, for better or for worse; for sickness and in health; to love and be loved, until death do you part." Vinyl and Octavia looked at each other and answered in unison.

"We do." They both said.

"Very well. Now we will present the bearing of the rings." Celestia said, as I turned to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was smiling and holding two different size rings in her hoof. I graciously took them and mouthed a quick thank you, as I turned toward Octavia and Vinyl. I slowly walked over to them and began to place the smaller ring onto Vinyl's horn. I then turned gently grabbed Octavia's left hoof, and placed the other ring around it. I smiled as I walked back to my place. Then Octavia and Vinyl came toward me and presented their rings. I held out my left hand as they both slid their rings onto my finger. I let out a little smile as they both blushed and finished. After they took a few steps back, we all turned back towards Celestia. She had a smile on her face as she began to speak again.

"I know pronounce you stallion and mare. You may kiss your brides." Celestia finished as I took a few steps forward and wrapped them both in my wings. They both leaned in and kissed me, as we all locked lips for a minute or so.

"This is the happiest day of my life." I said, as Vinyl and Octavia had tears pouring down their eyes.

"Us too Sky. Us too." Octavia said, with tears still flowing from her eyes. There was a moment of harmonic silence before we heard a pony shout.

"Lets get this party started!" We heard Pinkie yell, as we all started to walk down the aisle towards our friends and family.

Two Hours Later 

"Where is he?" Rainbow asked herself, searching for me. As she continued her search, she saw me standing off in the distance, standing on hill overlooking the city. She gently spread her wings and flew towards me. A few seconds later, she landed next to my side, but didn't say anything. She just continued to stare straight ahead towards Ponyville.

"You know something. At first, I thought it was a terrible thing that I came here. I didn't know who I was or what purpose I had. But being here has given me a second chance at life. It has given me purpose again, but most importantly it has given me friends and family again." I slowly turned toward Rainbow and knelt down.

"Thank you for everything Rainbow. I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you." I held her in a gentle hug for a few moments before releasing her. As I looked upon her face, her blue coat was slightly reddish near her face. I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. This only intensified the blush.

"You're... you're welcome." She managed to say. I then stood back up and overlooked the setting sun on Ponyville's horizon.

"Let's get back to the party Sky." Rainbow told me, as she nudged me slightly and I looked down at her.

"I will. I just need another minute or so." I said, as she shrugged her shoulders and flew back to the party. After she was out of sight, I looked towards the setting sun again.

"Father, I know you are out there somewhere. If only you could see me now. This may not have been the life you thought I would have, but it is a life that makes me happy. I know you would be proud if you saw me now. Mother, Sister. I know you would also be proud if you saw me now." I let out a sigh before continuing. "I wish you all could be here to see me. I wish you knew I was safe and happy. I wish you could join me here and live happy and peaceful lives of your own. But most importantly, I wish for you to know that I love you both so much. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you two." I smiled to myself. "Sister, mother, father. Just know that whatever happens to me in the years to come, you all will always be in my heart." I began to slightly laugh to myself. "Now if you will excuse me, I have two wonderful new wives waiting for me and I best not keep them waiting. I hope you all understand." I said, finishing with a small smile. I turned back towards the party and gently spread my wings. With one last smile towards Ponyville, I flapped my wings and started to head back towards the party, thinking of what adventures my new life will hold for me, and new family.


End file.
